Instincts
by supesaiyan
Summary: A lonely Fleur is immersed in her work at Gringotts after being cut off by the Weasleys and her parents for coming out. Soon she becomes friends with Harry and Hermione, but finds her Veela instincts drawing herself more towards the latter. Fleurmione.
1. Chapter 1

**FOUR MONTHS PREVIOUS:**

Fleur stood before her parents as they screamed at her in French, her face calm. They were standing in a vast, modern kitchen in the Delacour manor.

"How dare you bring shame on this family?" Her dad shouted, veins protruding in his neck.

"I don't get it, Fleur," Her mother shrieked, "You were doing so well, Triwizard Tournament, being a hero in the war of Hogwarts… now this?"

Her father shook his head and her mother continued.

"Fleur. Veelas attract _men._ That is the natural way. You have a good husband, you don't need to throw all this away"

"Bill understands," Fleur replied, "He supported the divorce so I can be who I am."

Her father hit the kitchen table with his fist as hard as he could.

"Goddammit, Fleur. If you insist on living like _this_ , we have no choice but to disown you."

Fleur stood, defiant, "This is who I am."

X

 **PRESENT:**

Fleur rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had been working long hours at Gringotts the past few months. Since her break-up with Bill life had been quite dull. The Weasleys were angry at her for leaving Bill so she was no longer welcome at the Burrow, and her parents had not spoken to her since she had come out to them as gay. She had got a good promotion at Gringotts so had decided to stay on in England. Besides, she didn't have a family to go home to in France anymore and had drifted a lot from her friends back home since the war.

The only people she regularly saw now were her coworkers and Bill, who though supportive, was still heart broken and only saw her about once a month. To his credit, he had at least kept her secret. After her disastrous coming out to her parents, she had decided she didn't want anyone else to know. To avoid the loneliness of her empty inner city apartment, Fleur threw herself into work, relishing her promotion and advancing her understanding of locking spells and financial protection spells.

This afternoon she was just finishing the touches on her report about lock-breaking at repossessed Death Eater properties. It was a long read, but comprehensive, and she was proud of how much she had managed to uncover.

There was a knock at the door of her office and a squat, balding wizard with a thick slug of a moustache on his upper lip entered. It was Fleur's manager, Henry Mallarick.

"Delacour, good work on the Greyback accounts, you're really teaching the younger staff some good things about lockbreaking magic," he grunted. Fleur thanked him.

"That brings me to my next point," he wheezed, "the Ministry has asked for some help training their front line forces with breaking locks, you're due to attend one of the meetings with their Auror team down there tomorrow. Its good for us to keep a strong relationship with the Ministry, as you know. That good by you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bloody good," Mallarick grunted, and ambled out of the room again.

The next day, Fleur collected up some relevant papers and started her walk down to the Ministry. She was wearing some nice heels, a charcoal pencil skirt and a light blue blouse tucked into it. She smiled as she apparated into a discreet alleyway in muggle London before making her way down the street. She felt professional. There was finally something in her life that she could kind of chalk up to a win.

She weaved through the crowds on the street, enjoying the anonymity that the muggle world provided. She finally came up to the phone booths she recognised as being an entrance into the Ministry and plugged in the password into the keypad before being sucked into the entranceway.

After checking in at reception, she was directed to a meeting room just off the entrance. She entered and introduced herself to the room, smiling at recognising so many faces. So many of them had been in the Order with her during the war. She also recognised the faces of some fresh faced new aurors. Sitting near the front of the meeting room was a familiar thin boy with messy black hair and an unmistakable lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

After greetings around the room, she launched into her presentation on lock-breaking and particular problems that can be faced with Death Eater properties. It went well, there were lots of questions, and the lesson ended with a round of applause from the auror team.

As they were filing out, Harry approached her. "Hey Fleur, great seminar," he chirped and Fleur smiled back. "Would you want to get a coffee now to catch up? I haven't seen you in ages!" Fleur thought about the report she had back at her office to finish, but then reminded herself that she had been seriously antisocial for the past few months and needed to change that.

"Sure," she smiled.

Harry took her to a small muggle coffee shop not far from the Ministry. It appeared, he too enjoyed the anonymity that the muggle world afforded.

"So, obviously I heard about what happened with Bill," Harry said, addressing the elephant in the room as he sipped at his coffee, "I also heard that you fell out with your family. I'm sorry that you've been cut out of all of their lives. I didn't think people still felt so strongly about divorce these days."

Fleur smiled sadly and picked up her cup, "It is okay, I am doing fine adjusting to life on my own,"

"Its not fine though, Fleur," Harry said seriously, "I know what its like not to have family. You really need your friends to get you through."

Fleur looked down at her saucer. She was too ashamed to admit that she had intentionally distanced herself from any friends she had.

Harry gave her an understanding smile, "Look, Fleur. I've been finding it a little hard to adjust to life in the inner city too. Why don't you come join me and some mates for drinks on Friday night?"

"Ah…" Fleur was hesitant. But Harry picked up on this too.

"Don't worry, Gin won't be there, she's home visiting the Burrow," he said hastily, "and Ron won't be there either, considering Hermione is coming."

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" Fleur asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. "You're not the only one avoiding the Weasleys right now. Hermione dumped Ron a month ago. I've barely seen her since she's been dodging Ron and Ginny left and right."

Fleur smiled knowingly, "They do have quite the tempers in that family."

Her and Harry both laughed. This was nice, Fleur thought. It was nice to have a break from the office for once and catch up with someone for a carefree chat about everything and nothing. By the time they were getting their coats on to leave the small coffee shop, Fleur had decided she would go to the Friday drinks after all.

X

When Friday rolled around, Fleur was in high spirits. Since her meeting at the Ministry on Tuesday, she had met Harry for lunch twice and was feeling buoyed by having a social life again. Even if it was just a minor one so far.

In fact, she found herself leaving work at 5pm on the dot for once, instead of working late on paperwork. She enjoyed the fresh wintery air on her face as she walked home, stopping to pick up a large bottle of red wine on her way to her apartment.

As she flicked her wand expertly in wordless magic to unlock her door, she found even her apartment didn't seem as depressing anymore. She walked inside and the industrial style apartment suddenly seemed fun and inviting, instead of a reminder of losing two of her families in one fell sweep.

She strolled into her bedroom to decide on something to wear to the drinks at Harry's place, feeling a sense of freedom as her depression continued to lift.

X

Hermione strolled out of her room at hers and Harry's flat and pulled a beer out of the fridge before sinking into the couch.

"God it really is quiet without Ginny here," she exclaimed.

Harry sat across from her in an armchair, stopping mid sip of his beer as he blushed heavily. "Erm, I thought the silencing charms…?"

"Oh my god Harry! I wasn't talking about your bedroom! And yes, thankfully those silencing charms are working."

Harry cleared his throat, awkwardly wanting to change the subject.

"So… I haven't really seen you since you and Ron broke up," he said "I'm glad you decided to move back in."

"Yes, well, its not my fault Ronald insisted on monopolising you for the post-breakup period. Its so unfair of him, its not like I can talk to Ginny about this." Hermione grumbled, "And trust me, its not like I enjoyed crashing on Luna's couch for a month."

"Don't worry, 'Mione, Gin and Ron are bound to cool off during their trip home." Harry said, flashing an encouraging smile.

"I don't know why he's acting so dramatically," Hermione scoffed, "It was never good between us. Just one long bad date that should never have happened in the first place."

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Harry flicked his wand at the door, which sprung open to let Neville enter.

"Hey guys!" Neville said cheerily, coming to join them on the couch. Harry handed him a beer.

"Who all is coming?" Neville said, taking care to sound casual.

"Just a bunch of old Hogwarts mates, few people from the Ministry," Harry replied, "Oh, and Fleur! She ran this seminar for the aurors at work and we ended up catching up a bit this week."

"You didn't tell me Fleur was coming!" Hermione said suddenly, "She's only like _the_ leading writer on lock charm research!" Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. Same old Hermione.

"Erm, so with the bunch of Hogwarts mates…" Neville began.

"Yes, Luna is coming Nev," Harry sighed. He honestly didn't expect to see the day where he was the one that had things together the most out of his friends.

At that, there was another knock at the door. Neville choked on his mouthful of beer, spilling a splash of beer on the crotch of his jeans. Harry flicked his wand and the door opened to reveal Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey Har'!" Finnigan loudly shouted from the doorway, "Since your missus is away, I thought I'd bring something to liven the night up with!" He grinned and produced two large bottles of firewhisky from his coat pockets.

"Mate, its just some casual drinks," Harry said, standing up.

"Not anymore," Finnigan bellowed, "Oi, Dean!"

Dean Thomas emerged through the doorway, levitating a keg of beer in front of him. Harry sank back into his armchair, giving up.

"Sorry guys," Harry said to Neville and Hermione.

"That's okay," Hermione replied, "I think I actually really need a good night of drinking." Harry wanted to say something, but bit his tongue, as Hermione turned and waved for Dean to come and bring her one of the shots he was pouring in the kitchen.

X

Fleur arrived late to Harry's, wearing a form fitting dress under her coat. She had really enjoyed dressing up for something other than work. She knocked neatly on the door, which promptly swung open for her. She entered and was met with a throng of people milling around the hallway, drinking. Music was playing from deep inside the apartment.

She ran into Harry as she made her way through the crowds in the hallway.

"Fleur! Glad you came" he smiled, "By the way, Hermione really wants to talk to you about your research work you did at Gringotts."

He turned to gesture to Hermione through the crowd and they both looked as she clinked shot glasses with Neville and threw back another shot.

"Erm," Harry turned back to Fleur, "Like I said the other day, she's had a rough break-up."

Fleur laughed, "Haven't we all?" and moved to the kitchen to pour herself a wine.

Hermione bounded over and threw an arm around Harry and Fleur, "Harrrryyyy! Its Fleur!" Hermione slurred.

"Yep, that it is, Hermione" Harry said, smiling at seeing his usually straight-laced friend drunk.

"Fleur! I love your reports on lock spells!" Hermione shout-talked into Fleur's ear. Fleur laughed and took another sip of wine.

"Oh, she's serious, Fleur" Harry replied, laughing as well.

"You have to tell me allll about your research…" Hermione said loudly, pulling Fleur by an arm to a couch.

"It was nice knowing you, Fleur!" Harry called after her, giggling.

Fleur sat down beside Hermione and happily appeased the drunk witch with tales of her research, only rising to refill her wine glass.

"Fleur, your English is so flawless now!" Hermione stated drunkenly, and Fleur chuckled.

"Was it not good before?" She joked. Although she understood, she had been back to France far less over the years and as a result her accent had become less intense.

"I haven't seen you around since…" Hermione stopped, pausing awkwardly.

"Since I broke up with Bill, destroying his life and upsetting all of his family members and friends?" Fleur said with a smile. Somehow it was less depressing to joke about it now.

Hermione made a really wide drunk smile, "Ah, a familiar situation to mine…"

They hung out for the rest of the night, meeting up with old friends from the war and meeting new friends from around the city.

Fleur enjoyed herself immensely. It was her first proper night out since ending things with Bill and she felt like things finally felt normal for the first time in ages.

Eventually she felt she had drunk enough wine that she was becoming too sleepy, and told Harry and Hermione that she would be heading home.

"Wait, I put your coat in Hermione's room," Harry called across the room. Fleur waved her thanks and walked into the room, where Hermione was rummaging through a handbag.

"Oh! Fleur! I thought you'd left!" Hermione slurred happily.

"Ah, momentarily," Fleur replied, picking up her coat.

"Well, I just wanted to know I really enjoyed spending time with you and think we should hang out again sometime soon!" Hermione chirped.

"Me too," Fleur smiled, feeling the best she had in months. "I would love that. Well, goodnight."

"G'night" Hermione mumbled, throwing her arms around Fleur. She kissed Fleur's cheek, then as Fleur pulled away, unexpectedly kissed Fleur on the lips.

Fleur suddenly felt a strange sensation come over her, something she hadn't felt since she was a teen and coming in to the Veela powers that she had inherited. She felt a hotness prickling at her neck. She had the strongest urge to stay rooted to the spot, to stay standing in front of Hermione. But she shook her head and pulled away, mumbling goodnight again.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleur had lunch with someone every day the next week. Harry once, one of his auror friends once, and Hermione three times. Her workmates barely recognized her after her change in mood.

Even before she had left Bill, she had been unhappy for a long time. Now, she was socializing again and actually smiling at coworkers around Gringotts.

At her lunch on Friday, she met Hermione at a muggle café. Hermione looked frazzled, her brunette curls all over the place and dropping her muggle money on the ground twice when she went to pay.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Fleur said, feeling the surge of her inner Veela as she locked eyes with the younger witch. She swallowed heavily, ignoring it.

Hermione gave a big shuddering sigh, slamming her change down on the table as they sat down.

"Ron and Ginny are coming back next week," Hermione said, her eyes starting to tear up, "Ginny told Harry she doesn't 'feel comfortable' with me moving back into the flat."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione," Fleur said, leaning back as the waitress delivered their coffees.

"Its just dreadful staying on Luna's couch. I already had to do that for so long!" Hermione said bitterly.

The waitress returned with their food and placed it in front of them. They began to eat slowly.

"Fleur…" Hermione said, pausing in the middle of her pasta, "I wouldn't usually ask… but you don't happen to have a spare room at your place I could stay in, do you?"

Fleur moved to politely decline, she loved her privacy, but felt the now-familiar surge of her inner Veela and found herself nodding.

Hermione's face lit up. "Fleur, that's great! You're such a life saver!"

Conversation turned to Hermione's research in the area of Magical Creatures. It transpired that Fleur was just as fascinated in Hermione's work as Hermione was in hers.

They parted ways after lunch and Fleur found herself leaning in to kiss Hermione on both cheeks, a habit she had long since lost. Hermione had a curious look on her face but simply wished her goodbye and said she would be in contact about moving in on Sunday.

Fleur felt herself blushing as she turned to walk back to her office. She couldn't deny that she felt an attraction to the younger witch. An attraction she was determined to ignore because Hermione and Harry were her first good friends in months. That, and Hermione was straight.

Fleur had been back in her office for about an hour when there was a light knock at the door. She looked up, expecting Mallarick, but was surprised to see Harry there standing with two coffee cups in his hands.

"Harry? How on earth did you get past the Gringotts security?" Fleur asked in wonderment.

"Hey, I'm the Boy Who Lived," he chucked, making fun of himself. He came and sat in the chair across the desk from Fleur, placing the coffees carefully on the desk.

Fleur laughed and picked up her coffee, taking a sip.

"So, I ran into Hermione on her way back from lunch with you," Harry said, "She said that she's going to move in to your place when Gin and Ron get back into town."

"Ah, yes," Fleur said, "I thought it would be a good arrangement." Truth be told, she was still trying to wrap her head around her inner veela pushing her into saying yes.

Harry took a long sip from his coffee.

"The thing you should know," Harry began, "Hermione has some dark moments… I mean you saw her after Malfoy Manor…"

Fleur flinched, she remembered well the scene of horror when Hermione arrived from Bellatrix and needed nursing back to health.

Harry cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose, "I mean we all have nightmares about the war…. Dark days…"

Fleur nodded. There were some sights, like Molly Weasley sobbing uncontrollably over Fred's dead body, that haunted her to this day.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking another swig of coffee, "Anyway, I guess all I want to warn you about is that Hermione can be a little hard to live with sometimes… But just let me know if you need any help and I'll come any time anywhere."

Fleur nodded, confused. Hermione had seemed pretty normal to her over the past week.

X

Sunday morning, Fleur glided around around her apartment, tidying it nervously for the first guest, first house-guest, since she had moved in. Hedwig had tapped on her window early on Saturday, with a neatly written note attached to her leg:

 _"Dear Fleur,_

 _Thank you again for letting me stay with you. I will be around at 11am tomorrow morning to move in my things._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione G."_

Fleur had felt a strange flutter over her as she had read the letter. Over the past week she had been really struggling with how drawn she was feeling towards Hermione. Each time she had seen the girl, it had got worse. If it weren't for that painful memory of her argument with her parents etched into her brain, she could have sworn her inner Veela instincts were pushing her to Hermione.

Fleur understood the attraction to Hermione, sure. Hermione was an attractive young woman, with flowing curled brunette locks, not to mention a very nice figure. Fleur just couldn't understand why these Veela impulses were overcoming her for the first time. It was a shame she no longer had the option of discussing things with her parents.

There was a knock at the door and Fleur jumped. She dashed across the room and wordlessly waved her wand to undo the locks on the door before opening it.

"Fleur! Hey!" Harry said cheerfully, a large trunk in his arms. He struggled in, Hermione following behind him with a second trunk.

Fleur directed them to the spare room off the living room and they set down the trunks. They came back in and threw themselves on the couch.

"This is a really nice place, Fleur!" Harry said, looking around the modern apartment.

Hermione nodded, agreeing, "Thanks so much for letting me move in here for now, Fleur. I honestly don't know what I would have done."

Harry looked pained. "Hermione, Ginny will calm down, I'll talk sense into her…"

Hermione's mouth tightened before she forced a smile.

"Well. Anyway, Fleur, I insist on making dinner tonight to thank you!"

Later that evening, Hermione followed through, moving through Fleur's kitchen like a hurricane making homemade pasta. Fleur came in to fill a wine glass and laughed at how frazzled Hermione looked, flour scattered through her hair and on her nose.

"Its really no big deal, Hermione, you don't need to stress."

Hermione ran a hand through her tangled hair, spreading more flour through it. Fleur giggled.

"I really do need to stress! I was the best in my class at Hogwarts and yet I can never get a simple pasta right!" Hermione said, irritated.

Fleur poured Hermione a glass of wine and offered it to her. Hermione sighed, smiling. "Thanks, Fleur," and reached for the glass, her hand touching Fleur's as she took it.

Fleur felt the Veela pull and the familiar warmth rush over her. She looked at Hermione's pink luscious lips, her gaze raking down Hermione's neck to her delicate collarbones. A slight blush rose in her cheeks and she looked down, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed.

When she looked up again, Hermione was sipping her wine, looking at Fleur curiously.

"Fleur…" Hermione said suddenly, "How would you feel about taking over making the pasta?"

Fleur felt herself nodding, her inner Veela willing her to comply. Hermione had a look of fascination on her face, then turned and continued readying the non-pasta ingredients for the dinner.

The pasta turned out well, thanks in part to Fleur taking over making the actual pasta element of the dish.

X

The next few weeks went smoothly. Fleur and Hermione settled into an easy rhythm living together, almost as if they had always lived together. Harry would meet them for lunch, sometimes stopping by Fleur's in the evenings bringing Luna and Neville.

However, with each new week, Fleur found it harder to ignore her attraction to Hermione. She was becoming certain that her Veela instincts were growing in line with her attraction to the younger witch. She found herself interrogating Harry over a casual date Hermione went on one night, suddenly incredibly protective of her.

One Friday evening, Fleur arrived home late from work, having stayed to sign off some assessments from lower level staff. As she entered her apartment, she noticed none of the lights were on, which seemed strange as Hermione had said earlier in the week she was going to stay in this weekend.

Fleur walked in, looking forward to sliding off her heels and getting out of her pencil skirt, waving her wand to light the apartment.

She yelped and jumped.

"'Ermione, I didn't know you were 'ome!" Fleur exclaimed, her accent thickening with her surprise.

Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs, a glass of firewhisky next to her, her back to Fleur. Hermione didn't respond.

"How about I join you for a glass of wine?" Fleur said, regaining her composure, "Have you eaten yet?"

Hermione still didn't respond and Fleur felt a little spooked.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"I'm fucking tired, Fleur," Hermione answered, suddenly reaching for the glass of firewhisky and throwing it back in one go. She pointed her wand at the now-empty glass, refilling it immediately.

"Perhaps you should have an early night?" Fleur suggested, walking cautiously towards the armchair.

"Do you know what I went through at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione said suddenly. Fleur was caught off-guard by the coldness in her voice.

"What I went through on the search for the horcruxes? To save Ron? To save Ginny? And now none of them want anything to do with me." Hermione spat bitterly. Fleur could hear that her voice was thick with drunkenness.

"Hermione, its okay, lets just get some dinner," Fleur reasoned, "I think its about time you stopped drinking."

Hermione raised from her armchair, clutching her glass in her hand and striding slowly over to Fleur. She put a hand on Fleur's shoulder, leaning right into her. Fleur felt a blush crossing her face at the close proximity. Hermione gave a knowing smirk as she finished another glass.

"Fleur, refill my glass," Hermione demanded. Fleur opened her mouth to say no but the words froze in her mouth. There was an overwhelming warm feeling coursing through her, urging her to give in to Hermione, do whatever she said. She let out a long shaky breath before raising her wand and refilling Hermione's glass.

"I know your secret…" Hermione said, the knowing smirk still on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fleur said in her best icy tone, willing her blush to fade.

Hermione moved her hand from Fleur's shoulder to loop it around the French witch's petite waist. She pulled Fleur closer until they were pressed against each other, their faces almost touching.

Fleur felt the rush of warmth course through her. She looked at Hermione's pink lips and her pale jawline before her eyes moved to look into Hermione's dark brown eyes. She was aroused, despite herself, and inwardly cursed as she felt the hotness in her face increase. She could smell the firewhisky on Hermione's breath.

"Kiss me," Hermione said teasingly, pushing against Fleur until her back was against the table. Fleur reddened even more, feeling the desire increasing uncomfortably. "I know you can't resist me," Hermione said with a smirk, "Kiss me."

Before Fleur could try to resist her inner urges, Hermione forcefully pressed her lips against Fleur's, pushing her tongue into Fleur's mouth. Fleur felt a white hot heat course through her, before Hermione pulled away just as suddenly as she had kissed her.

"I hate those fucking Weasleys," Hermione said darkly, before turning on her heel and disappearing into her room, slamming the door.

Fleur turned around, resting her hands on the table and leaning heavily on it. Her mind spinning. She resolved to talk to Harry about Hermione.

X

Hermione opened her eyes blearily, a headache throbbing painfully against her skull. She was lying fully clothed on top of the covers of her bed, a mostly empty firewhisky bottle propped up on her bedside table. She groaned, wondering where she had stashed her hangover potion.

She rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes hard, trying to recall the night before. She had been walking home from work when she had locked eyes with someone in the crowd who looked like Bellatrix for an instant, shaken, she had stopped into a liquor store on the way home. After that it was a bit blurry.

She clambered to her feet, feeling a little unsteady, and opened her door into the living room. Where she was confronted by Harry sitting in an armchair.

"Hermione, you're up," Harry said, his voice heavy with concern. Hermione groaned and waved a hand at him, ambling past to the kitchen where she rummaged through a cupboard, before triumphantly retrieving a vial of hangover potion. She threw it back gratefully, before turning back to Harry.

"Where's Fleur?" Hermione asked. An unintelligible look crossed Harry's face before he looked somber.

"You shook her up a bit last night," Harry finally said, "You've got to start dealing with this stuff in a healthy way,"

"Oh stop it, Harry," Hermione interrupted, "There's nothing wrong with being in a bad mood sometimes."

"Hermione…" Harry began, before changing tack, "I used to struggle too… but then I found a really good therapist in the wizarding community. Think about it, okay."

Harry stood up to leave.

"And you might want to think about apologizing to Fleur," he said as he crossed the room to the door, "She seems pretty shaken up."

Harry left and Hermione could hear a muffled pop of him apparating away from just outside the apartment. She sighed heavily and sank into an armchair, feeling her headache start to subside.

Her mind turned to Fleur and she had a hazy memory of teasing Fleur about knowing she was into women. She groaned and crossed her arms over her eyes. She really could be a dick sometimes.

Hermione napped for most of the day before waking around 3pm. She thought again about how she had treated Fleur and decided to make it up to her by cleaning the entire apartment and making dinner.

By the time she was setting the plates on the table, there was a clicking of the door unlocking as Fleur arrived home. Hermione stood to greet her. Fleur was wearing a form fitting dress that showed off her figure, flipping her long silver-blonde hair over one shoulder. Hermione admired her figure for a moment before coming forward to offer her a glass of wine.

"Don't worry," Hermione added hastily, "Just water for me tonight. I'm really sorry about last night."

Fleur looked surprised, "Erm, Harry had told me you had your difficult days sometimes,"

Hermione pulled out a chair for Fleur at the dinner table, relieved as Fleur accepted it and sat down.

"I know its no excuse, Fleur," Hermione said, "I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Hermione noticed a faint blush appear on Fleur's cheeks as she looked down at the meal in front of her. Hermione went and took her seat at the table opposite Fleur.

"How did you know?" Fleur suddenly said, looking back up at Hermione.

Hermione felt awkward before swirling her fork in the food in front of her.

"Well… you know my research specialty is magical creatures…" Hermione began slowly, "I did a research project a little while ago about Veelas."

Hermione saw Fleur stiffen in her seat and paused, before continuing.

"Anyway, as part of that project we studied behaviours of Veela. So I learnt that Veelas act submissively around someone that they think could be a potential mate… I started wondering when I noticed you were always agreeing to whatever I suggested… and then I saw the way you were looking at me in the kitchen the other evening…" Hermione finished awkwardly.

She snuck a peek up at Fleur who was beet red.

"I'm sorry, Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed again, "And I know its not your fault you're reacting the way you are to me. Those Veela instincts probably hypercharge any attraction you feel."

Fleur took a big gulp of her wine, still embarrassed. Hermione felt uncomfortable again.

"Look, Fleur, I really don't care about you being attracted to women," Hermione said, offering a smile at Fleur, "And I'm sorry that you're inexplicably attracted to me, but I promise you will meet someone perfect for you."

Fleur smiled despite the awkwardness of the conversation. This was the first positive reaction Fleur had received to her sexuality since coming out to her parents and Bill.

Hermione had a sip of her water. Her mind turned to the deep desire in Fleur's eyes as she had instructed Fleur to kiss her. She shook her head. She wasn't gay, Fleur was. And even then, Fleur was impossibly good looking and intelligent. There was no way that her crush on Hermione was anything more than a passing attraction as she was adjusting to a new friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

The apology dinner was awkward, but once everything was out in the open, it actually greatly improved things for the flatmates. They ended up sitting on the couch and discussing the entire breakdown of their Weasley relationships.

Fleur explained how she had always known she was gay but had tried to find a nice man to marry anyway, in the hopes that she would be happy regardless and keep her family happy. She laughed, it sounded stupid now, considering how they had treated her.

Hermione discussed how she had dated Ron for a while after the war, both moving in with Harry in shared room before their frequent fights led to Ron moving out to live with Dean and Seamus. Her frequent bouts of depression and rage had ultimately brought out the worst in Ron, and she had decided the only way for either of them to move forward was to end the relationship.

"Believe it or not," Hermione said, "I've had less shitty nights like last night since breaking up with him. I'm already in a better place. I'm just sorry I still have a while to go."

"So…" Hermione said, deciding to cheer the conversation up, "Have you been getting out there much with the ladies?"

Hermione imagined that the women would be clambering over themselves to get at the svelte blonde Frenchwoman. She was so stylish and intelligent. And her body was pretty amazing… Hermione swallowed, confused by these sudden thoughts.

"Ah, I had a couple of girlfriends at Beauxbatons," Fleur said, getting used to talking freely on the subject, "I actually had a girlfriend while I was competing at the Triwizard Competition, but Madame Maxime found out and made her stay behind in France because she didn't want that detracting from the media the school would be getting."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Yes, and then of course my parents found out. But they were convinced it was a phase, and they were fine when I married Bill." Fleur sighed sadly, "But since then, I haven't even been on one date."

Hermione was surprised, "nobody has caught your eye at all?"

Fleur blushed a little and didn't look at Hermione, and Hermione suddenly realised she was the first person Fleur had felt interested in since her divorce.

"Well," Hermione said, clearing her throat, "How about, in the interests of us both bouncing back from our Weasley break ups, I follow Harry's advice and try a session of therapy, and you follow my advice and go on a date with a nice witch?"

Fleur looked reluctant but agreed.

X

The week that followed went very well, Fleur and Hermione closer than ever and bonding over Ginny's disdain of them spending time with Harry. By Friday, Hermione was set on staying true to her word to Fleur. She had booked in a therapy session for the afternoon and arranged to meet Fleur at a muggle bar afterwards.

The therapy session went better than she anticipated. The wizard she had as a therapist was incredibly understanding. Although she didn't manage to get to the Bellatrix things, she got a lot of good discussion done on her time living in a tent with Harry and Ron and the battle of Hogwarts. Although she spent the first half sobbing, by the end she was feeling some real catharsis from talking.

When she left, she felt a slight weight off her shoulders. She walked into the bar she had told Fleur to meet her at and ordered two wines. Then she took it to a table and sat down.

After about ten minutes, Fleur walked into the bar, sweeping her long silver-blonde hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a form fitting, short casual dress and some high heels. Hermione found herself staring at Fleur as she walked in. She still could not believe that Fleur was attracted to her. Considering the last person to ask out Hermione was _Ron,_ the very thought seemed laughable.

Fleur noticeably lit up when she saw Hermione. In fact, she appeared to be almost glowing with happiness as she came and sat down at the table with Hermione. Hermione saw Fleur's eyes drawn to her lips and then down to her chest and felt a funny kind of shiver. She had to remind herself that she wasn't gay.

"So, first therapy session was pretty intense…" Hermione began, taking a sip from her wine, "but its done! So now I guess that leaves you to keep up your end of the bargain."

"Merde, Hermione! I didn't expect you to move so fast!" Fleur yelped, taking a drink from her wine glass, "Where will I even find a woman to ask out,"

Hermione smirked and looked around the bar. Fleur followed her sight, suddenly taking in the large amount of rainbow décor in the bar.

"Oh… Hermione… you haven't…" Fleur said, realisation dawning on her face.

It took a few more wines, but eventually the bar was crowded enough and Fleur was confident enough that they started talking about women around the bar. But before they could select a woman for Fleur to approach, one approached her. The woman was no Fleur Delacour, but was very attractive all the same. She was tanned and had long brunette hair and an athletic figure.

"Hey, could I buy you a drink?" the girl asked Fleur. Fleur looked uncomfortably from Hermione to the girl. Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"Ah, yes, thanks," Fleur said, rising to her feet. The girls eyes ran up and down Fleur unashamedly with appreciation.

"Wow, and you're French too," the girl said, clearly drooling over her.

Hermione took a large gulp of her wine, trying to ignore the prickling jealousy rising in her stomach. She watched Fleur walk over to the bar with the girl, the French witch's hips swaying intoxicatingly. Her ass looked pretty amazing in that dress, Hermione couldn't deny it. Hermione wondered if it was just that she had had too much wine that was making her notice how hot Fleur looked. Or maybe it was the lingering memory of Fleur in her arms, eyes full of desire, powerless to resist her.

Hermione kept sipping her wine, watching this brunette at the bar try to seduce Fleur. The girl had already snaked one of her hands on to Fleur's hips and was obviously in the middle of complimenting Fleur's hair.

Hermione couldn't look, she pulled out a book from her bag and immersed herself in an edition on grindylow habits. She tucked her hair behind her ear and had barely got through ten pages when she was interrupted.

"Reading in a bar?"

Hermione looked up. Fleur was laughing at her as she sat down.

"What happened to the brunette with the drinks?" Hermione asked. Fleur looked a little awkward.

"I'm not sure I'm ready, but a drink and short chat was a good start." Hermione couldn't help but smile inwardly as she noticed Fleur was leaning towards her again and looking at her intently. She was still drawn to Hermione.

"Well, neither of us is going to change their lives overnight," Hermione said with a smile, as she finished the last of the wine in her glass, "I still have more therapy to go and you still have more dating efforts to go. Nightcap at home?"

Fleur nodded and they walked out of the bar and to a secluded alleyway to apparate back to the apartment. Hermione moved close to Fleur and held her hand for apparating. She was happy to notice another look of desire from Fleur before there was a loud pop and they apparated.

Three minutes later, they were curled up on the couch with a glass of wine each.

"I still can't believe you were reading a book in a bar on a Friday night," cackled Fleur, "That has to be the most Hermione Granger thing I have ever seen."

They both laughed heartily and chatted some more about the night before talk turned to Fleur's feelings for Hermione and the veela instincts. Fleur was a lot less shy about it now she had some wine in her.

"It is interesting to me because my parents never explained this part of the veela experience to me, let alone that it could happen with another woman," Fleur said.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "I was quite surprised too, I'd never seen cases of it in less than half-blood veelas, or in a same-sex scenario… It was quite fun testing the submissive part with you too, getting you to make that pasta…"

"Merde! You tease me too much, Hermione," Fleur responded, remembering how much she had struggled to rescue the overly floury mess Hermione had made out of the homemade pasta.

"It is quite tempting though," Hermione giggled, before adding in her best seductive voice, "Go get me another glass of wine, Fleur,"

Fleur looked conflicted for a split second before obediently rising from her chair and walking to the kitchen, pouring Hermione another glass of wine, and returning to the couch. As soon as she was done she pouted.

"Hermione, that's so unfair!" she pouted.

"Fleur, how about you take my heels off, they're really killing me…" Hermione smirked, leaning back in her seat.

Fleur opened her mouth to reply, before closing it again and getting up from the couch and kneeling in front of Hermione. She took Hermione's leg by the calf before running her other hand down her calf and removing her heel. Hermione felt herself getting incredibly turned on, a situation only made worse by Fleur's cleavage being extremely revealed from this angle.

In a minute, Fleur was done, and she threw herself back on the couch to pout again. She looked so cute and sexy it was all that Hermione could do to stop herself from asking Fleur to remove her dress.

"When will this stop happening?" Fleur said sulkily.

Hermione giggled, "sorry but it doesn't stop until you acquire your mate, so its going to be happening until your dating life picks up and you meet a girl you like!"

Hermione was glad they could joke about it now. She had a feeling that Fleur had been feeling uncomfortable around her because of her crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Page break shows where it shifts from Hermione's POV to Fleur's POV. Also, apologies, but the Weasleys are dicks in this chapter. x**

* * *

Hermione had just finished her second therapy session when she exited out onto the bustling street into the pouring rain. It had been intense. Right now all Hermione wanted was to be surrounded by friends. She cast a quick reflective spell to repel the rain beating down on her and weaved through the throng of post-work wizards and witches. Eventually she came to a small pub where she ducked in.

She smiled as she recognised the familiar slouch of Neville standing beside Luna at the bar. Harry ambled up to her, two jugs of beer in his hands.

"Golden trio drink for free here, 'Mione!" he said enthusiastically sloshing a jug into her hand. She laughed and followed him to a corner where Dean Thomas, a couple of aurors and Fleur were sitting at a table. She felt her stomach pull tightly as Fleur visibly lit up to see her.

* * *

Fleur felt a happy warmth fall over her as Hermione came and joined their table in the pub. Hermione sat right next to her, as if she could read Fleur's thoughts.

"How was it?" Fleur asked the brunette.

"Intense," Hermione sighed, "But I suppose cathartic." She poured herself a tall glass from the jug of beer and took a long swig, savouring the cold liquid.

Fleur could sense she wanted to change the subject, so started telling her about her theory that Mallarick was seeing one of the young accounting witches.

Drinks flowed freely all evening and the group settled in to an easy atmosphere with each other. Unlike their lives outside of their group of friends at the table, nobody was pestering them for details about the war or dredging up painful memories.

Hermione was intermittently teasing Fleur by asking her to do mundane tasks like get the next round of drinks from the bar or refill her drink. Fleur felt the familiar warm forceful twist of her inner veela and would have to submit. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, Hermione smiling at her. It was like their private inside joke.

Fleur knew that Hermione was her friend, and eager to help her meet a proper 'mate,' but despite herself still found herself smitten with the brunette. It wasn't just the now-familiar invisible draw to her now, or the arousal Fleur felt when she observed the younger witch's body. She was hanging on Hermione's every word, wondering what the brunette witch thought about one thing or another. She was attracted to Hermione, all of her. Fleur was doing her best to hide her growing feelings from her friend. She was reluctant to have another uncomfortable discussion, even if Hermione already knew she liked her.

She watched as Hermione's head suddenly snapped up at a familiar voice. Ron and Ginny had just ambled into the pub and were approaching the table. Harry only had time to flash an apologetic look down the table before they descended. Ginny swiftly sat in Harry's lap, giving him a possessive kiss. Ron nodded his head at the table before reaching forward to slap the boys' hands while grunting, "Alright, lads?"

Fleur felt Hermione noticeably stiffen beside her. This was perhaps the first time she had seen Ron since the breakup. Ron didn't look great. He looked as if he hadn't slept well for some time and had a bristle of ginger stubble over his face. His once full bowl of ginger hair was starting to thin at the hairline above his forehead. The only improvement to Ron's appearance was that he appeared to have bulked up, thick limbs filling out his knitted sweater where before he had been relatively scrawny. He messily poured himself a beer from a nearby jug and sloshed it back, beer spilling out of the glass and over his face. He put down the glass again heavily, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Ginny had slid off Harry's lap and seated herself beside him. Her hair was longer than when Fleur had last seen her, and unlike Ron, was looking healthy. As Ginny's eyes roamed around the table, they narrowed as they reached Fleur.

" _Phlegm?"_ Ginny said, a cold look taking over her friendly features, "Harry said he had been spending time with you… You know they don't serve frogs legs here, right?"

Fleur frowned, assuming this was some kind of clumsy French-directed insult. Ginny's eyes then fell on Hermione.

"Ah, of course you're friends with _Phlegm_ now, Hermione," Ginny said bitterly, "Bonding over fucking over the Weasleys?"

The colour drained from Hermione's face. Ginny and Ron had obviously arrived drunk, but her words still stung.

Ron waved a ham-hock of a hand. "Gin, leave her be, she's a fuckin' mess," he said thickly, swigging a fresh glass of beer, "damaged goods."

Fleur watched a flurry of anger and sadness wash over Hermione's face as she stood up. "It was nice seeing you all, but I might call it an evening now…" she said, keeping her voice carefully neutral. The Weasleys snorted into their drinks. Hermione frowned and moved towards the door. Fleur rose and followed her.

As soon as they got out to the rain drenched street, they apparated back to their apartment. As they walked in the door, Hermione sighed heavily, walking over to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Of course the Weasleys would ruin a perfectly good evening," she said, frowning. Fleur followed her and poured a glass of wine for herself. She put an arm comfortingly around Hermione's shoulders as they drank in silence.

"Maybe I should call it a night," Hermione said suddenly, "It is quite late." She drained her glass of wine in two big gulps and placed the empty glass on the kitchen counter. She turned to face Fleur, "finish that wine, Fleur."

Fleur felt the warm rush of her veela pushing her to submit and obediently gulped her wine glass down quickly. She could feel Hermione's eyes on her.

"Stay with me tonight, Fleur," Hermione said softly, turning to walk towards her room. Fleur helplessly followed, willing herself not to blush.

Hermione slowly got changed into a loose tee and some underwear in her room. Fleur didn't want to look, but found herself hungrily raking in the sight of Hermione's toned, bare back as she changed. By the time Hermione turned to face her, she was definitely blushing.

"Fleur, you should get out of that dress, you can't sleep in that" Hermione commented, looking at Fleur's flowing emerald dress. Fleur's inner veela swarmed within her, excited at the prospect of being in Hermione's bedroom, willing her to obey. Fleur blushed darker and slowly removed her dress, leaving her standing in front of Hermione in her lingerie. Fleur felt herself start to get aroused as Hermione looked at her body in appreciation.

"Wow, Fleur," Hermione murmured, "You look great."

Hermione climbed into bed and waved for Fleur to join her. They settled in under the covers.

"Sorry, Fleur," Hermione said softly, "I just feel a little lonely sometimes." Fleur nodded silently, not wanting to say anything that could ruin the friendship. Hermione reached out and took Fleur's hand, looking at the tanline where her wedding ring had been.

"You must have been so unhappy," Hermione whispered, "Not being free to be yourself."

Fleur gave a sad smile, "It was my own doing, trying to be someone that I was not."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her wand from the side table, flicking the lamps in the room out. Fleur heard the wand clatter on the bedside table in the dark as Hermione returned it before edging closer to Fleur in bed.

Fleur bit her bottom lip painfully as Hermione's hands wandered over her body. She was painfully aroused now, but would never cross a line and pounce on Hermione. She wondered if Hermione knew how much she was torturing her with her roaming hands. Hermione's face nestled beside Fleur's, her lips brushing Fleur's ear softly.

"You know how hot it is having you submit to me?" Hermione whispered quietly in Fleur's ear. Fleur felt a shock of arousal course through her with a painful throb.

"Don't move" Hermione whispered and Fleur was pushed heavily onto her back. She felt Hermione climb on top of her and her lips returned to Fleur's ear.

"Do you want me, Fleur?" Hermione said teasingly.

Fleur bit her lip again before sighing. "Yes."

Hermione started kissing Fleur's neck, nipping occasionally with her teeth. Her hands wandered over Fleur's breasts and her hips grinded against Fleur's. Fleur's breath hitched in her throat and she let out an involuntary moan. She felt Hermione smile against her neck before kissing down to her collarbones, then trailing kisses down her chest to her stomach. Fleur writhed as Hermione began to place gentle kisses along her hips, tugging at the waistband of her underwear. She let out another moan.

Hermione paused what she was doing and Fleur could feel her smiling against her skin again.

"Of course, I can't do that, or I won't get to enjoy the fun of you submitting to me anymore…"

Fleur let out a long and shaking breath, "Merde… zis is torture, 'Ermione," her accent becoming more pronounced with her frustration. Hermione moved her way back up Fleur's body, running her hands over her along the way. She pressed her lips softly against Fleur's, before rolling over. Eventually they both fell into a deep sleep.

When Fleur awoke the next morning, she wondered if it had been a dream. But there she was, in her lingerie, in Hermione's bed. Hermione wasn't there. Fleur got up and walked into the living room, doing a quick _accio_ of her dressing gown to cover herself. She saw Hermione sitting in one of the chairs on their small balcony. She padded out to join her.

"Hermione, I didn't know you smoked…" Fleur said, sitting in the other chair. Hermione smiled and took another drag of the cigarette in her hand.

"Last night was crazy," Hermione said, her voice dismissive, "Can't believe those fucking Weasleys. Was good to see the others though."

Fleur furrowed her brows, leaning back in her chair. Was Hermione just not going to bring up what happened when they got home? Why would Hermione have done something like that if she wasn't attracted to Fleur, too?

Hermione stubbed out the cigarette before standing. "Shall I make us some coffees, bud?" she said cheerfully, lightly punching Fleur on the shoulder before heading back inside. Fleur remained in the seat on the balcony, confused. Her thoughts ran wild with all the mixed messages she was getting. Hermione returned to the balcony quickly, not looking at Fleur.

"Erm, by the way, I think I'll have a catch up drink with Ron," she said awkwardly, "You know, smooth things over so the Weasleys aren't being such prats."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back at work for the year now, so unsure how much time I'll have to be spending on my little Fleurmione habit... But for now, here's another chapter :)**

 **EDIT: Sorry, I accidentally cut the last part of the chapter off, added now.**

* * *

After their coffees and breakfast, Hermione settled into the couch with a stack of books and Fleur set about redecorating the apartment. She wanted to make sure the décor remained stylish. As she stood on her tiptoes to wave away some cobwebs above a cabinet she got the impression that Hermione was watching her. But when she turned around, Hermione was buried in a book with her legs tucked up underneath her and a throw wrapped around her. Fleur felt a tingle through her body as she remembered Hermione's teasing from the previous night. She wanted desperately to bring it up, to see if she could detect a hint of desire on Hermione's face in the sobriety of day, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Hermione just looked so painfully cute reading and Fleur couldn't bear another affirmation of Hermione's strict straightness.

Fleur had just finished transfiguring the curtains to a different style and adding a rug to the living area when Hermione stretched and put her book down.

"Well, I'd better head off to meet Ron," Hermione said, not looking at Fleur.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Fleur said hopefully.

Hermione turned away from her, busying herself with gathering up her books, "No… I don't think so… I think I'll be out quite late…"

Fleur felt her heart sink as she fastened a big fake smile on her face, "Okay then, Hermione. Have fun!"

Hermione took her books to her room and grabbed a coat before heading to the door. She called out goodbye and disappeared.

Fleur sighed and went straight to her room and lay down on the bed, opting to skip dinner. Her stomach was twisting uncomfortably anyway. She couldn't stop thinking about Hermione kissing down her and whispering in her ear. She had looked so sweet and perfect curled up on Fleur's couch reading. Fleur thought about Hermione going to meet that oaf Ron, who used to get to hold her hand and share her bed. Her chest ached more.

Before she knew it, she had drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Fleur awoke the next morning, surprised she had slept through the whole night. She stretched and went for a shower, thinking about Hermione kissing down her body. When she got out and got changed, she went to the kitchen and made a coffee and some toast. She went to knock on Hermione's door to offer her some breakfast but saw the door was already open and Hermione's bed made. Fleur furrowed her brows, but remembered Hermione mentioning she had a morning therapy session.

It was about midday when Hermione came home. Fleur was sitting at the table eating her lunch and looked up. Hermione looked tired and was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the day before. Fleur was suspicious.

"How was therapy?" Fleur asked carefully.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair raggedly and sat down on the couch.

"Oh… yeah… well, Ron and I decided it would be more fun to go get brunch," Hermione said. Fleur felt her stomach drop painfully.

"So you are back with Ron?" Fleur asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No," Hermione said, not looking at Fleur, "We're just hanging out."

Fleur finished eating her lunch in silence before getting up and walking into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. Her heart was aching. She felt hurt and lonely all over again. Except it was worse than when she had left Bill. She had let herself get her hopes up over Hermione. She had let Hermione move into her place. But Hermione was only interested in Ron.

There was a gentle knock at her door.

"Fleur?"

"Oui?"

The door opened and Hermione gingerly walked in. She came and sat beside Fleur on the bed.

"Are… you okay?" Hermione asked gently.

"I know we can joke about it now," Fleur said, her head still in her hands, "But I really do like you… And its hard."

Hermione pulled Fleur up to face her.

"Fleur…" Hermione said softly, "About last night…"

"Its okay, Hermione," Fleur said sadly, "We were drunk… You're straight… You still have feelings for Ron…"

"Fleur…" Hermione murmured, looking in her eyes.

"I'm just crazy about you, Hermione…" Fleur said quietly.

Hermione suddenly lurched forward and kissed Fleur. She pulled back suddenly, looking just as surprised as Fleur.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Fleur," Hermione stammered, "I just… you make me really confused… I don't know how I feel…"

Fleur's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"I guess…" Hermione muttered, blushing and looking away from Fleur, "I guess I'm attracted to you… But I don't want to lead you on or hurt your feelings…"

"So you did mean what happened the other night…" Fleur said slowly.

"It was really hot…" Hermione said, blushing harder, "…But I know you have feelings for me, I don't want to hurt you over an attraction."

Fleur swallowed hard, trying to wrap her head around Hermione confirming that she didn't feel the same way, but admitting an attraction to her.

"I hate seeing you upset," Hermione said frowning, "So what happened the other night can't happen again. I'm just going to focus on being a good friend."

Fleur sighed and nodded, frustrated, but appreciative that at least Hermione was thinking about her feelings. They sat in silence as the situation sank in.

"So… Have you ever seen a muggle television?" Hermione said finally.

"No, what's that?" Fleur asked with a confused look on her face.

Hermione smiled, "I'll set it up and show you."

The rest of the evening was spent in the living room with Hermione showing Fleur her favourite muggle movies from when she grew up. They sat carefully at opposite sides of the couch, Fleur's mind still repeating the memory of Hermione admitting her attraction.

* * *

Over the next week, Fleur threw herself into her work to distract herself from the rollercoaster of a weekend that had just been. The upside of it being so confusing was that Hermione felt bad for what happened. So every night when Fleur came home late from work, Hermione made sure that dinner was cooked and on the table and that all the dishes were done.

As for Hermione, she was back at therapy but still hanging out with Ron, meeting him each day for lunch. She was still confused and found it comforting to be around her ex boyfriend for the familiarity. Ron was a dick, sure, but he was reliable and talked enough about nothing to distract Hermione from all the confusing thoughts running through her head.

By Friday, Hermione and Fleur had just about returned to normal. Fleur arrived home late from work again, her heels killing her. She thankfully sank into her chair at the table and started eating the pasta Hermione had made. Hermione poured them a glass of wine each.

"So, Fleur," Hermione said smiling, "I was thinking about how I've been keeping up my end of the deal with therapy, but you still haven't gone on a date with a nice girl yet!"

"Ha… I guess not…" Fleur said weakly, "Its been a big week though…"

"Nonsense, Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed, "We should go out tonight! We can go back to that bar we went to."

Fleur reluctantly agreed and they got ready after dinner and headed out. Fleur was nervous so Hermione shouted them several rounds of drinks. Hermione was on her sixth drink when she started noticing the girls in the bar eying up Fleur. Fleur was looking painfully attractive in her figure hugging dress. She was smiling radiantly as the alcohol kicked in. Hermione felt a pang of desire.

A dark haired woman in a revealing dress approached their table and said something softly to Fleur. Fleur smiled and stood up to join the girl on the dance floor. Hermione sipped on her drink morosely as she watched the girl wrap her arms around Fleur's waist.

 _'_ _Fleur won't fall for that shit,'_ Hermione thought, rolling her eyes at how obvious this girl was being.

But sure enough, soon they were kissing, the woman's hands running through Fleur's long silver-blonde hair and down her back. Hermione watched Fleur's hands run over the woman's body and felt a dull burn of jealousy. She put down her drink and marched over to the couple, tapping Fleur on the shoulder hard. Fleur pulled away from the kiss and turned to face Hermione, confused.

"Fleur," Hermione said with urgency, "I don't feel well, I need to go home…"

The dark haired woman was now kissing Fleur's neck and Fleur looked distracted.

"Erm, I might stay here, Hermione," Fleur said, blushing slightly.

Hermione felt the burn of jealousy intensify.

"Come with me, Fleur," Hermione asked, knowing that Fleur's veela instincts would push her into coming with her. She had tried to refrain from taking advantage of Fleur's submission but she just couldn't stand seeing Fleur with this girl. Fleur frowned and pulled herself away from the girl. As they started to walk away Fleur sulked.

"What the hell, Hermione?" she muttered.

All of a sudden the dark haired girl bounced in front of them.

"Hi, I'm sorry but you are just the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," she gushed breathlessly, "I know you have to go home now, but could we meet for a coffee tomorrow at Donny's Coffee House at 11?"

Fleur smiled and nodded and the girl kissed her cheek and bounded away again.

"Don't go on that date, Fleur," Hermione said firmly as they walked out the door and into the street.

"What the fuck, Hermione!" Fleur exclaimed, "I thought you said you were going to stop messing with me. I thought you said you were going to help me move on!"

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking at her feet, "Just not with her"

"So, I can't be with you," Fleur said bitterly, "But I can't be with anyone else, either?"

They grabbed hands extremely reluctantly and apparated back home. Fleur wrenched her hand away immediately and turned back to Hermione with a look of hurt and anger.

"Do you just want me to be unhappy? To just be around to give you what you want but never be happy myself?" Fleur cried.

"Of course not, Fleur," Hermione replied hastily, "I'm just… just… jealous…"

Fleur's face softened from rage to confusion before settling on an icy look, "I don't understand, Hermione,"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I guess… Seeing you with that girl… And her asking you out… Made me realise I want to be the one to take you on dates…"

Fleur still looked like she didn't quite trust the situation.

Hermione stepped towards her slowly, "I don't want to hurt you… but I don't think I can be happy without being with you… I've been trying every single way to avoid that fact, but I want you, Fleur."

Hermione closed the gap and put her arms around Fleur, kissing her softly. Fleur returned the kiss, deepening it and leaning against Hermione. Hermione started backing towards her room, pulling Fleur with her. Their hands were frantically exploring every part of each other. They stumbled into Hermione's room until Hermione's legs hit the end of her bed. She released Fleur and sat down on the end of her bed. Fleur was standing in front of her.

"Strip for me, Fleur…" Hermione said, eying Fleur hungrily.

Fleur took her heels off carefully, before she slowly slipped her dress off and let it fall to the floor. Hermione leapt up, impatient, and began taking off her own clothes. Fleur's eyes took in each new revealed part of Hermione eagerly. Soon Hermione was naked, and frantically pulling Fleur's underwear off. She couldn't wait any longer.

She pulled Fleur onto the bed, kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe. As Fleur clambered on top of her, she could feel the warmth and wetness signalling Fleur was getting excited. Hermione felt a sharp pang of arousal at this and started grinding up against her. Fleur let out a soft moan, moving to kiss and bite lightly on Hermione's collarbone. She lowered her kisses and soon was licking and sucking on Hermione's nipples. Hermione felt the arousal in her intensify as Fleur kissed down her stomach eagerly. Her hips bucked as Fleur made her way lower, a hand making its way to tangle itself in Fleur's hair. Hermione shivered with anticipation as Fleur made a light moan, finally reaching Hermione's pussy. She was licking vigorously and Hermione felt her head rush as pleasure raced through her body. Her back arched as she let out a loud involuntary moan. The pleasure was mounting. It was nothing like she had felt before, it was building and building. Hermione looked down at the blonde beauty ravishing her and felt a final, absolute wave of ecstasy wave over her as she shuddered.

Fleur rose back up, kissing Hermione sweetly on the cheek before lying on her back beside Hermione on the bed. Hermione moved over and started kissing Fleur's neck, her hand running slowly, deliberately down Fleur's body. Fleur's breathing was ragged and Hermione nipped her gently. Hermione's careful fingers made it to Fleur's clit, rubbing rhythmically as she kissed her way down Fleur. Fleur's hips started rolling and she began to moan as Hermione kept going. Hermione was kissing down Fleur slowly, loving the reaction she was eliciting from Fleur. As she made it down to Fleur's pussy she moved her fingers to make room for her to start licking her clit. She shifted her fingers down before sliding two of them inside Fleur. Fleur writhed with pleasure, letting out another moan. Hermione thrust her fingers slowly, before gaining momentum, licking the whole time. Fleur's hands were clenching the sheets on the bed tightly as she writhed and arched. Soon, she shuddered and climaxed.

She rose up and flung herself heavily back on the bed, throwing an arm across Fleur's bare stomach. Fleur was still breathing heavily.

"I've been thinking about that for a while…" Hermione admitted, kissing Fleur on the cheek, "It was even better than I thought it would be."

"It was pretty great for me too…" Fleur sighed happily, still feeling the endorphin rush.

The two lay entwined for some time, happy and relaxed before Fleur broke the silence.

"So what now?" she asked Hermione. Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"I mean… according to the research, you shouldn't be feeling a drive to submit to me anymore now we've, erm, mated," Hermione said, blushing heavily.

"And what about you?" Fleur asked, looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Well, I mean, obviously I'm still attracted to you," Hermione replied, "Maybe even more now I know how good _that_ feels with you,"

Fleur smiled widely.

"But," Hermione said, drawing in a breath, "I still don't want to hurt you. I think its best if we stay friends for now. I don't want to use you, especially after the incidents in the past."

Fleur sighed heavily, obviously disappointed.

"Fleur, I really think it will for the best… I mean you are my best friend…" Hermione said awkwardly.

"You're my best friend, too…" Fleur sighed, partially agreeing that she would hate to lose the friendship.

"But, I mean, friends still… get close…" Hermione said softly, moving on top of Fleur.

* * *

Fleur woke up the next morning alone in Hermione's bed. Her head was a mess. On the one hand the night had been filled with breathtaking sex with the woman she had been pining over for so long. On the other hand, "just friends" was ringing heavily in her ears.

While her inner veela instinct seemed to have subsided now she had finally slept with Hermione, her heart still ached at the thought of Hermione not having feelings for her past attraction and friendship. She sat up in bed, realising that Hermione was probably at a morning therapy session and looked around the room. Her stomach twisted as she looked at the stacks of parchment and books littered around Hermione's room. The little nerd. It was cute. Her chest throbbed painfully again, at the thought of the closeness she wanted with Hermione but would never get.

Fleur climbed out of Hermione's bed and started picking up her clothes from around Hermione's cluttered room. She gathered the last of them and was rising to her feet, running a hand through her long hair when she caught a glance of herself in Hermione's dresser mirror. Her hair was uncharacteristically unkempt and her chest and stomach were littered with small red hickeys from Hermione. Her eyes moved down the mirror and to the dresser, where she saw a framed photo of Harry, Hermione and Ron. Her eyes narrowed.

Ron was Hermione's best friend. All through school and the war. Hadn't Hermione risked their friendship to be with him? Hadn't she looked past a terrible break up to make an effort to rebuild their friendship later? Fleur's stomach twisted painfully. Her eyes returned to her reflection in the mirror. Hermione was using her.

Fleur stormed out of the room and into her bedroom. She threw her clothes on the bed as hard as she could, tears prickling at her eyes. As she wiped her eyes quickly, she looked up at the clock on the wall. 10am. Plenty of time to go and meet a girl that was actually interested in going on a date with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat down at the table of the coffee shop where she was meeting Ron. She had got out fifteen minutes late from therapy, but Ron was still not here. She rolled her eyes. Typical.

Her mind turned to the previous night. It had probably been the most mind blowing night of her life. She never believed she ever would have ended up in bed with someone like Fleur. It wasn't just that she was surprised at her attraction to a woman. Fleur was so poised and intelligent and perfect. She genuinely cared about people. She had natural style, shown with her impeccable fashion and her frequent redecorating of her apartment.

Hermione placed her head in her hands, massaging her temples. She felt terrible for giving in last night. She knew Fleur had feelings for her. She should have been more firm with the "just friends" thing. Fleur didn't deserve to be fooled around with by a mess like her. She felt like she had hurt Fleur enough with the times she had physically given in to her. The truth was, Hermione couldn't deny her growing feelings back for Fleur and it was getting harder to fight. It was getting harder to remember why she was fighting it.

There was a thump and Hermione looked up to see Ron sitting across from her at the table, two pints in front of him. He wiped the back of one hand across his stubbly face.

"Jesus, Ron, how did you get beer at a coffee shop? In the morning?" she said.

Ron just shrugged and picked up his glass, taking a heavy gulp, "don't know why you bothered taking Harry's advice about therapy instead of meeting me earlier," he growled.

Hermione propped her head up on one hand, dragging a folded newspaper crossword towards her with the other hand.

"Do you think I self-sabotage, Ron?" she asked, scrawling lazily across the paper. Ron sighed heavily, taking another swig of his beer. He tired of deep conversations with Hermione.

"'Mione, you and me are the same," he said with a frown, "damaged goods."

"Ron, you know I hate when you say that," Hermione snapped. Ron shrugged again and continued sipping his beer.

"If we're damaged goods, then how come Harry isn't as unhappy as us?" Hermione said, looking up at Ron, "How come he hasn't let himself become a shitty person?"

Ron groaned, scratching his stubbly chin, "'Mione, we aren't shitty people."

"But we are unhappy?" Hermione countered. Ron considered this for a moment before having another sip.

"Well, I told you we should get back together," Ron said, smiling a little.

"Oh my god, Ron. We are terrible for each other." Hermione said. She leaned back in her chair, taking in the scene she had found herself in. She was sitting in a coffee shop with her dishevelled awful ex-boyfriend, a pint of beer in front of them both despite the fact it was only 10.30am. She did self-sabotage. She had been one step away from getting back with Ron and going back to wasting her time feeling bad and drinking all the time. She exhaled slowly, thinking about her other friends pushing her towards positive things. Harry encouraging her into therapy, Fleur actually willing to discuss her books and studies with her. Fleur gazing at her like she meant the world.

Hermione pushed her chair back, standing up. "I need to get out of this awful mindset," she said, pushing her untouched pint towards Ron, "I don't like who I am."

Ron snorted, rolling his eyes, "Awright, good luck with that 'Mione."

Hermione strode out of the coffee shop, turning to watch Ron greedily pull her pint towards himself.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning trying to reconnect with herself. She went for a long brisk walk. She visited the most decadent book shops in the city. She scooped up books that spiked her interest before stopping in to treat herself to some new parchment and quills and inks.

"Hermione Granger," the witch at the till said beaming. Hermione inwardly groaned, bracing herself for the inevitable grilling about the war and what she had seen.

"You were the smartest witch your year at Hogwarts!" the witch chirped, placing the parchment and supplies in a neat paper bag. Hermione smiled. Yes, she was. She collected the bag and walked back out to the street. She was feeling buoyed. She was Hermione Granger. Smartest witch from her year at Hogwarts. Star researcher at the Ministry. Why didn't she deserve to be happy?

She smiled and stopped in at another bookshop, selecting a novel she thought Fleur would like. She then swept into a shop, picking up some bright flowers and a danish. Why shouldn't she give in to her feelings and ask Fleur out on a date? It was what she wanted. It was what Fleur wanted. The only thing that had been stopping her was the self doubt that she would mess it up or Fleur would realise after her veela instincts had calmed that she didn't actually like her.

Hermione arrived home, her arms brimming with her purchases. Fleur was leaning against the kitchen bench drinking a glass of water.

"Fleur!" Hermione chirped happily, putting her paper bags and the flowers down on the dining table.

"Hermione," Fleur said, smiling slightly, "I think you are right about us being better as friends. I went on that date this morning and it went quite well."

The smile dropped off Hermione's face. Fleur finished her glass of water and then turned and rummaged in the cupboard behind her. She retrieved a vase and then walked over to Hermione.

"I am assuming those are for your room? Here, you can use this," she said coolly, before handing the case to Hermione and walking into her room. She shut the door behind her.

Hermione swallowed heavily, her stomach sinking as she realised she had completely fumbled her chance with an absolute goddess of a woman. But Hermione Granger never quit on anything she was interested in. She took a few deep breaths, trying to plan how to negotiate herself out of this mess she had created. She wiped her sweaty hands on her pant legs and slowly walked to Fleur's door. She paused and knocked.

The door opened halfway and Fleur smoothly emerged to lean against the doorway, folding her hands across her chest.

"Yes, Hermione?" Fleur asked coolly.

"They're for you," Hermione awkwardly blurted.

"Huh?" Fleur seemed surprised.

"The flowers. They're not for me, they're for you."

"I'm not going to sleep with you again," Fleur said, her voice tinged with sadness and a little bitterness.

"I don't want that. I mean, I do. But…" Hermione was fumbling over her words now. She had actually never asked someone out before.

Fleur arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow, moving from leaning on the doorway to standing. It seemed as if she was deciding whether or not to shut the door.

"I've been a dick," Hermione said suddenly, worried that Fleur would shut the door, "I've been all over the place and I know it can't have felt great for you."

Fleur smiled slightly, appreciative for the apology at least.

"B-but I don't want to be friends," Hermione stuttered.

Fleur raised both her eyebrows now, and reached her arm out, placing a hand on the door handle. Hermione panicked and put a hand on the door.

"I mean, I like you. I think about you all the time, Fleur," Hermione said nervously, "I just… I understand if I've messed you around too much… or if you liked the girl on your date a lot… or if you've lost your feelings towards me…"

Fleur's face was a look of shock and suspicion.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Hermione…" she repeated slowly, suspiciously.

"No, I understand that," Hermione said, rubbing the back of her neck, "But let me take you on one date…"

Fleur was silent for a while, looking at Hermione carefully. Eventually she slowly nodded.

"Fine, one date," Fleur said, looking surprised as Hermione's face broke into a wide smile.

"Okay! Well I have some planning to do," Hermione said excitedly, turning to walk back to the table. Fleur stood in her doorway, still surprised.

"In the meantime, I thought you would like these," Hermione said smiling, returning to Fleur with the danish in one hand and the book she had got her in another, "I figured you probably get homesick sometimes so thought you might enjoy a book written in French."

Fleur smiled despite herself and accepted the gifts.

"Please don't let this be too good to be true, Hermione," she said with a hint of sadness, before returning into her room and closing the door again.

Hermione beamed, clasping her hands together, happy for the first time in a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: A short chapter this time, sorry! Bold means speaking in French.**_

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Hermione had asked out Fleur, and Fleur had to admit, her attitude had changed. She seemed more positive and driven, more like the Hermione she had met briefly in the past before the war.

Small piles of books and parchment were a frequent discovery around the apartment, with Hermione excitedly circling paragraphs, her thirst for knowledge thoroughly renewed. She had also taken a keen interest in cooking. While she had cooked for Fleur previously when Fleur worked late, it had always been relatively plain meals. But now she was experimenting with different flavour combinations and spices, creating an exciting new dish each evening and creating small morsels for her and Fleur to take to their offices.

She was still attending counselling, and seemed less pained each time she returned, growing used to opening up and working through her issues instead of flinching at them.

Fleur was still guarded about the changes in Hermione. After all, Hermione had promised she would stop being so confusing and unhealthy before. But despite herself, she was still drawn to Hermione. The veela within her had been satiated by sleeping with Hermione, but it still felt drawn to her. This instinct felt less urgent, more warm and calm.

Today she had received an owl from Hermione, asking her to try to leave work as early as she could. She had a lot she could delve into, but decided to trust Hermione, ducking in on Mallarick to let him know she would be leaving about 4.30pm for the week. He raised his eyebrows with surprise, but nodded his assent.

When Fleur left the marbled building of Gringotts at 4.30pm, she was met by Hermione, holding a handful of flowers.

"Baby's breath," Hermione said with a smile, "A weird choice, but your favourite,"

Fleur smiled slightly, "How did you know?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Oh you can't beat Hermione Granger when it comes to research," she joked. She offered her hand to Fleur, who reluctantly took it. With a pop they apparated into a small alleyway.

Hermione led them down the alleyway and across a small street to a café. Fleur smiled.

"You know I just got taken on a date to a coffee shop, right?" she said breezily. Hermione nodded with a smile.

They opened the door with a jingle and a waitress approached them.

"Salut comment allez-vous," the waitress said sweetly. Fleur turned and looked at Hermione with a wide smile before turning back to the waitress and happily conversing in French. While Fleur was happily chattering, Hermione moved to the cabinet and pointed at a few of Fleur's favourite delicacies. Another waitress moved and set them up at a table.

Fleur and Hermione sat down as the waitress came and brought them coffee. Fleur looked from the treats at the table to Hermione, a smile playing at her lips.

"How did you know what to select for me?" she exclaimed. Hermione smiled back.

"I told you, I am thorough with my research!" she laughed. She rested her hand lightly on top of Fleur's looking up with uncertainty at Fleur. Fleur smiled and didn't move her hand.

"Fleur," Hermione said softly, "I know I can't change overnight, but I really am trying to get my shit together. For myself. But also for you. I want to make you happy."

Fleur looked down shyly at her coffee. She had been unhappy for so long before she had run into Harry earlier that year. Before being introduced to his friends. To Hermione.

Hermione continued, "I want to take it slow with you." Fleur smiled. She hadn't met many people in her life who were willing to take it slow with her, particularly after sleeping with her.

They stayed in the café until it closed for the evening, talking about everything and nothing. Eventually, Hermione looked at her watch and stood up. "Its time for your last surprise," she said, holding her hand out to Fleur.

Fleur took her hand and they walked out of the café, back across the street and to the alleyway. Hermione apparated them back to the apartment. Fleur was confused, there was nothing particularly different about the apartment.

Hermione led her to the door of Fleur's bedroom. Fleur froze.

"Hermione… Was all this just for?" she said, a look of sadness crossing her face. Hermione realised she thought she was just trying to get in her pants again and backed away hastily.

"No, no, its not like that, Fleur," she said, holding both hands up, "Just open the door."

Fleur gave her a curious look and opened the door to her bedroom. There was someone standing in the room, their back to Fleur. Fleur widened her eyes. She would recognise that mane of curled silver-blonde hair anywhere.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur shouted, and her younger sister turned to face her, running to throw herself into her arms. Both girls started sobbing.

 **"** **I thought you didn't want to see me anymore, after what I told our parents,"** Fleur said, wiping tears from her face.

 **"** **They told me you had run away, that you didn't want anything to do with our family anymore,"** Gabrielle sobbed, **"I'm sorry, I should have realised sooner it was a lie."**

 **"** **But how did you find out? How did you find me?"** Fleur asked, stepping back to look at her sister with a teary smile.

 **"** **Hermione,"** Gabrielle replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder, " **I really don't mind that you like women, Fleur.** **And she really seems to like you, its sweet. She was grilling me all week for details about your favourite things."**

Fleur turned to look through the doorway where Hermione had been standing. But she was gone and her bedroom door was shut. As she turned back to face Gabrielle she noticed that the flowers Hermione had got her were now in a vase beside her bed.

Gabrielle grabbed both Fleur's wrists, **"So, shall we catch up over a glass of wine? Tell me all about what happened with Bill, and everything I have missed since."**

Fleur smiled, breezing out of her room and into the kitchen to pour her and her sister glasses of wine. They certainly did have a lot to catch up on.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi all, thanks for any reviews or follows :) I love your comments.

As before, bold means speaking in French.

* * *

Fleur could not express how much it meant to her to be able to converse freely in French. To be able to be at ease in a family member's company. To be able to connect with her baby sister who had now grown into a worldly teen seemingly overnight.

Gabrielle had recently come of age and was relishing the ability to magic every minor task she needed to do. Fleur shook her head with a smile while watching her sister wave a wand to stir her cup of coffee. The sun was shining in and gleaming on Gabrielle's silver-blonde hair. It was so like Fleur's but naturally wavy. Sometimes Fleur envied her sister's more 'at ease' appearance. Often when they were together in public Fleur felt like the ice queen and like her sister was the lively little charmer.

Gabrielle laughed delightedly as she flicked her wand to make the spoon backflip out of the coffee mug.

 **"** **I'm glad you took this week off work to catch up with me,"** Gabrielle said with a large smile, **"I feel as if we are almost getting to know each other all over again… only without so many secrets this time."**

Fleur nodded. It was certainly very different being around a grown up Gabrielle, telling her about her latest boyfriend, Emile.

 **"** **So, all the papers say that the Golden Girl is with the redheaded boy… I did not realise she was into women?"** Gabrielle said, flipping lazily through a _Daily Prophet_ that featured yet another gossip column about the Golden Trio.

 **"** **I did not realise either…"** Fleur admitted, remembering how shocked she had been when Hermione had drunkenly kissed her goodbye at her first party with Harry's friends.

 **"** **So how did… this"** Gabrielle waved her hand vaguely, **"end up happening?"**

Fleur blushed, she was unsure about speaking about such things to her sister. She took a gulp of her own coffee, thinking about how Gabrielle had just freely told her about her sexual exploits with young men in France. _'She is not a child anymore,'_ Fleur thought to herself.

 **"** **The Veela…"** Fleur started awkwardly, blushing harder, **"the Veela recognised her as a mate and she noticed me acting differently around her…"**

 **"** **Your Veela recognised her as a mate?"** Gabrielle said, somewhat astonished, placing her coffee back down on the table. Fleur exhaled uncomfortably.

 **"** **Yes, well, Veela have many mates,"** Fleur blustered, **"And I was able to stop submitting to her as soon as we… well…"** Fleur trailed off and sipped on her coffee again, embarrassed.

 **"** **Veela don't have that many mates,"** Gabrielle started, **"I suppose you never had anyone that serious in your life before you stumbled straight into marrying Bill… But with the boyfriends I have had, Maman and Papa have given me many long lectures about Veela mating,"** Gabrielle stopped at this and visibly cringed at the uncomfortable memories of her parents sitting her down to give her "the (Veela) talk."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, **"I understood that Veela can have more than one mate in a lifetime and that the sign of a potential mate is the instinctive mating behaviour of submission?"**

Gabrielle sighed, **"Veela can have more than one mate, but it is still rare. Many will only meet one or two mates in their lifetime. I cannot believe you avoided being subjected to those godawful talks with our parents, Fleur!"**

Fleur cocked her head to one side, suddenly reconsidering everything, **"So Hermione was possibly my only mate?"**

 **"** **IS possibly,"** Gabrielle corrected, using her wand to play with the spoon on the table. She had always been a fidgety child.

 **"** **No, my Veela does not submit to her anymore,"** Fleur said, biting her lip and watching as the spoon began crawling around the table like a silver caterpillar.

Gabrielle sighed again, heavier, **"I never thought I would see the day where I would be teaching you the ways of the world, older sister. The submission is just to draw the proud Veela and her mate together. Once you have… you know… you have reached the second stage of the mating process, bonding."**

Fleur knocked over her coffee mug, cursing at the coffee spilling all over the table. Gabrielle happily cleared it up in an instant, enjoying yet another reason to flex her magic.

 **"** **Merlin, Gabrielle, what else don't I know?! Is there a fifth step involving playing the tambourine that our parents have neglected to tell me also?!"**

Gabrielle laughed, but did feel bad for her sister and her strained (now non-existent) relationship with their parents, **"No, Fleur, there are just those two stages. I have to say I am surprised that even Hermione has not told you about this- She does seem awfully knowledgeable about our kind for an outsider-Or maybe she assumed from your partial knowledge that you already knew?"**

Fleur sighed heavily and placed her face in her hands. Gabrielle rose and gave her a reassuring hug.

 **"** **Now, Fleur, it will not do for you to be upset for the one week I am in town,"** Gabrielle said with an infectious smile, **"I finally have breathing space from Emile to go and dance with whoever I want! Lets go out tonight."**

Fleur reluctantly lowered her hands from her face and looked at the hopeful and excited face of her sister. Gabrielle's charm really was too infectious.

 **"** **Fine, Gabrielle."** Fleur said, watching with amusement as her sister beamed with glee.

* * *

That evening, as they sat down to dinner with Hermione, Gabrielle could not keep still.

"'Ermione we are going out tonight to ze London wizarding clubs," Gabrielle chirped, magically refilling her glass of wine, "Do you want to join us?"

Fleur rolled her eyes at her charismatic sister, "Gabrielle, unlike me, Hermione has not taken the week off work! She cannot simply go out drinking on a week night!"

Hermione laughed at the two sisters and their light hearted squabbling. "Actually, I haven't had a proper night out in town for a while, I'd love to join you." Hermione said accio-ing a wine glass for herself over to the table. Gabrielle clapped her hands delightedly.

"Oh, magnifique!" she beamed, "I 'ave to say, I did not expect zis from ze, ah, straight-laced bookworm of ze Golden Trio."

Fleur diplomatically looked down at her plate and prodded at a piece of pasta with her fork. She hadn't told Gabrielle about Hermione's post-war issues and tendency to let loose with unpredictable results.

"Well, I do know how to cut loose," Hermione said, laughing good naturedly. Fleur felt both a thrill at the sound of Hermione's laugh and a pang of anxiety over Hermione indulging in unhealthy habits when she had been making such strides with her therapy.

But such thoughts were pushed to one side as Gabrielle began telling a long and outrageous story about a girl from her class, once again commanding attention of the room with her charm.

* * *

Hermione was having an entertaining night. She herself had only indulged in two glasses of wine, choosing instead to enjoy the unintentional comedy duo that was Gabrielle and Fleur. They were so similar, and at the same time polar opposites.

Where Fleur was reserved and stand-offish, Gabrielle was outgoing and charismatic. Fleur's default move in an uncomfortable situation was to close off and go ice cold, whereas for Gabrielle it was to become even more extroverted and playful. It made for several hilarious clashes during the night as the girls squabbled over outfits and shoes and where to go.

Even now, in their third bar of the night, the difference between the two girls' personalities was striking. As their thrall naturally drew in many men, and some women, Gabrielle laughed raucously, playfully flirting with them all and accepting the free drinks offered. Fleur, in comparison, maintained an aloof demeanour towards all who approached her that she did not already know. She insisted on buying her own drinks and did not flirt back with her many suitors, instead only offering them an icy smile.

The more the two Delacour girls drank, the more they shot little asides in French at each other, pouting at the behaviour of the other. Hermione wished she had bothered to keep up her Muggle school French lessons, she felt she was missing some really entertaining jibes.

At this point, Fleur was frowning at Gabrielle nestling in to a muscly wizard with a scruffy beard. Gabrielle shoved Fleur playfully, although drunkenly a little too hard, and Hermione came to separate the two.

"Dearest Fleur, just because you 'ave found your mate does not mean I cannot keep looking!" Gabrielle slurred.

Fleur frowned and looked put out, "She only wanted to be friends with me until recently, Gabrielle!"

"Psh, even after…?" Gabrielle said, waving a hand drunkenly.

"Oui, in fact she told me directly after our first time zat we should only be frainds," Fleur said, her accent thickening with her intoxication.

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she looked at Hermione with her mouth hanging open. It was almost cartoonish.

"'Ermione! You never told me zis when you called for me!" she exclaimed, wriggling out of the clutches of her muscly man, "I 'ad no idea you were such a… _fuckboy_ to my soeur!"

Hermione opened and shut her mouth without talking. She hadn't anticipated that their drunken ramblings would lead to this. It was awkward.

"'Ermione!" Gabrielle said, now pouting like a small child, "You absolutement must apologise to my sister this second!"

With that she pushed both Fleur and Hermione with her hands as if shooing small animals. She whirled around to find a thin handsome man offering her a wine, which she gratefully accepted.

"Fleur…" Hermione said, a little uncomfortable. Fleur was quite drunk and looked put out by the subject being brought up.

"You knew zat Veela 'ave very few mates?" Fleur said slowly, flicking her long sheet of silver-blonde hair over one shoulder. Hermione took her arm and led her to a small booth to the side of the dance floor and bar.

"Well… yes…" Hermione said, playing with her nails.

"And you knew zat sleeping with me was ze first step of ze bonding process?" Fleur asked again, her eyes sharp with curiosity despite her intoxication.

Hermione sighed, "Yes… but I wanted to…"

"But zen you immediately did not want to?" Fleur countered, "You just wanted ze casual sex? To casually see me?"

Hermione cringed, she knew that Fleur would be bound to needle her more on the subject after her initial apology. She swallowed hard.

"I… wanted to bond with you…" Hermione began, awkward under the intense stare of Fleur, "At first I was in denial about being into a woman… but then, I gave in… But then after it happened, I panicked and knew the next stage is bonding… I didn't want you to end up bonded with a mess like me. I didn't want you to pin one of your few—or even only- attempt at happiness on me when I just let everyone down."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "But now you 'ave changed your mind again and want to date me?"

Hermione picked at a nail uncomfortably. "I just… I don't want to be the person that lets everyone down anymore… I want to be the person that you can rely on, that makes you happy."

At this Fleur paused, thinking it over, before giving a drunken little smile. She leaned in to kiss Hermione but Hermione put a finger on her lips. It was hard refusing a kiss from the stunning Veela woman, especially when she could feel how soft her lips were under her finger.

"No… I want our first kiss after starting over to be perfect," Hermione murmured. And with that they got up, ready to look for Gabrielle. Hermione suppressed a yelp as a very drunk Fleur grabbed her ass. Instead she went and took the offending hand in hers, and walked to find Gabrielle, their hands interlaced. What they didn't see, was a scruffy redheaded man hunched over at the bar, watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello! Its been a long time but here I am with a (woefully short) update. Truth be told, given the mixed reviews and messages I had about this one, I was toying with the idea of letting it die a quiet and lonesome death. But then I had a review just the other day from Paz23 saying they liked it and they wanted an update which encouraged me to return to it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

The next morning, Fleur got up and left a very hungover Gabrielle to sleep in while she went to meet Bill for a coffee. She had almost forgotten that they were due for a catch up, thankfully she had remembered. She wasn't sure she could deal with hurting Bill any more by forgetting to show up.

Bill was sitting in the café waiting for her when she showed up. His hair had grown even longer, and he had it pulled back off his face in a bun. She saw he was no longer wearing the little fang earring he used to wear. His beard was even longer than when she had seen it last, but she was relieved that he was at least maintaining it now, and it was no longer full of old crumbs and pieces of food.

"Your divorce beard is coming along nicely," Fleur commented, as Bill rose to give her a hug.

"Yeah, Muggle girls keep calling me a hipster," Bill said with a lopsided grin.

"Girls, huh?" Fleur asked. The conversation paused momentarily while they both put in their coffee orders with a hovering waiter.

"Yeah," Bill smiled, as the waiter left, "I've actually been on a few dates lately if you'd believe it,"

"Bill, I'm happy for you," Fleur said genuinely, beaming. Bill had been having a rough time with the divorce, as much as he supported Fleur, and it had been showing with his spiralling depression. It seemed he was finally over the worst of it and on the mend.

"How about you, Fleur? Have you put yourself out there yet?" Bill asked, pulling at his denim shirt. Fleur noticed that it was new, and smiled again at the revelation that Bill was looking after himself again.

"Ah, I went on one date, and there has been some other stuff… But its all so complicated," Fleur sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Welcome to dating women," Bill laughed, "But seriously, you've always had anyone you wanted at your feet. If you really wanted someone all you would have to do is say the word and they would be yours."

"Ah, but maybe I don't want that, Bill," Fleur said with a gentle smile. Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Could it be? The infamous ice queen Fleur Delacour has caught feelings?" Bill said with mock-seriousness.

"Don't tease, Weasley," Fleur pouted as their coffees arrived at the small table.

"I'm sorry," Bill laughed, raising his palms in a peace offering, "I just don't think I have ever seen you not being the one in control. Not in the entire time I've known you." Bill smiled slyly before slipping in one last tease, "I wasn't sure your ego could take it!"

Fleur swatted Bill before turning her attentions to her coffee.

"Well… Maybe I like not being the one in control for once?" Fleur said, eying her coffee.

"Yeah, you've caught feelings bad," Bill surmised. Fleur was relieved that he was okay with it. Finally, for the first time since the separation, it seemed like Bill and her could regain their friendship without Fleur hurting him.

"Enough about me," Fleur said, "Tell me about these dates you have been on,"

* * *

It was two hours later when Fleur finally left the café, hugging Bill tightly before he disapparated with a smile. Fleur decided to walk home in the sunshine. She was feeling so calm and content. With Gabrielle back, Bill moving on from her, and now Hermione willing to make a proper go with her, it seemed like everything was working out in her life for once.

She smiled at the sun warming her skin, briefly entertaining the idea of picking up some fresh flowers for the apartment. The idea quickly disappeared from her mind as she was shoved roughly into a wall.

"What-?!" Fleur yelped, surprised. She looked into the familiar face of the youngest Weasley boy, Ron.

"I saw you," Ron hissed. His breath smelt like beer, despite the fact it was still only eleven in the morning.

"Saw what?" Fleur replied, in her best bored tone. Ron had long bothered her, and iciness usually shook him off. She had been enduring his hungry gazes, drooling and rude comments for years now.

"Last night, trying to get your hands on Hermione," Ron said, furrowing his brow, "And now this morning, toying with Bill again."

"I was not _toying_ with Bill," Fleur scoffed, "We are still friends."

"Friends?" Ron growled, raising his eyebrows, "You lured him in like you lure everyone else in. You took what you wanted and threw him away. You're not gonna do that to Hermione."

"Hermione's a big girl," Fleur replied, maintaining her icy demeanour, "She can do whatever she wants."

"I know what your type are like," Ron said, his eyes hard, "You just use your looks to control people and use them. Hermione's always been the type to roll over and do what people want, no matter how bossy she seems. You're not gonna use her."

"Like I said," Fleur said dismissively, brushing Ron off, "Hermione's a big girl. I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do."

She pushed past Ron and continued down the street, keeping her back incredibly straight and maintaining her aloofness. But she could feel his angry glare drilling into her back as she walked away.

* * *

Fleur's eyes widened as she walked in the door to her apartment. On the table was a fresh vase of flowers, a plunger of coffee, a carafe of fresh orange juice and a basket of fresh pastries.

"Don't tell me you ate while you were out," Hermione said, stepping into view.

"Non, just coffee with Bill," Fleur replied, dragging her eyes from the table to Hermione.

"Gabrielle is still sleeping off her hangover," Hermione answered, seeming to anticipate Fleur's next question. She drew a chair out for Fleur to sit in. Fleur sighed and sat down.

"So you are still wanting to be the one that makes me happy?" Fleur asked, as Hermione took a seat across from her. Hermione looked up at her and sighed.

"Look, Fleur, I've said it before, I'm sorry for dicking you around," Hermione said, before inspecting a pastry with a little too much attention, "It was just… It was just really, really hot having you submit to me like that. I kind of gave in to that before thinking through my feelings and it made it all a big mess."

"Okay," Fleur said, taking a pastry before blushing lightly, "It was pretty hot having you take charge like that."

Hermione laughed and Fleur looked up at her, losing herself in the deep brown eyes that were full of joy instead of their usual pain.

"Well, I promised I wanted to take it slow," Hermione said, "But I think it goes without saying that I can't wait for us to get to the point where I can have my way with you in bed again."

Fleur blushed deeper and lowered her eyes to her pastry. A pang of arousal had shot through her. But also she couldn't help the smile that made its way to her lips. Bill was right, she had feelings, bad.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks to those who commented and messaged saying they were happy this story was being continued! Also, sorry for making Ron a prick in yet another one of my stories... Hahah, sometimes it is too easy to write him into being a dick. Still undecided on what direction Ginny should go in with her pigheadedness... Open to suggestions on this story :)**_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Gabrielle finally rose from Fleur's bedroom with a grumble. But her face soon broke into a smile as she saw Fleur and Hermione sitting on the couch together, watching a muggle film. Hermione's arm was slung around Fleur's shoulders casually, and Fleur was leaning into Hermione a little.

"So you two sorted zings out zen?" Gabrielle asked, running a hand through her tousled hair. She frowned. She smelt like she had just sweated out all the cocktails of the previous night and her hair was greasy.

"Something like that," Fleur smiled, nestling more into Hermione. Taking it slow was doing wonders for beginning to build trust back with Hermione.

"So I will 'ave your bed to myself tonight?" Gabrielle asked with a grin, settling into an armchair near the couch.

"I don't think you understand the concept of taking it slow," Fleur laughed. Gabrielle grimaced.

"'Oo would want to?" Gabrielle joked. She watched as Hermione played with the strands of Fleur's loose silky blonde hair. She genuinely couldn't think of a time where she had seen Fleur so at ease around another person before, even Bill.

"Do you want to join us when we meet our friends for drinks tomorrow night?" Fleur asked, "Assuming you're feeling better by then."

Gabrielle bit her lip.

"Um, actually, I was planning on 'eading back to France tomorrow," Gabrielle said sheepishly, "I mean… unless you need me to stay longer? Its just I 'ave almost used up all my leave at work."

"Non, non," Fleur said with a smile, waving her hand, "I am fine. Its just been so lovely having you here that it will be hard to say goodbye."

After a while, Gabrielle got up and went to Fleur's room to pack her things for the following day. Hermione squeezed Fleur's shoulder.

"I know its been tough on you not having your family or the Weasleys anymore," Hermione said gently, "Why didn't you ask Gabrielle to stay longer until you were feeling better?"

"I'm already feeling much better these days," Fleur said softly, leaning further into Hermione.

* * *

The next day, Gabrielle prepared to leave after lunch. Fleur felt a little teary at having her sister leave, but the Veela within her practically purred at Hermione holding her hand soothingly.

"I will talk to Maman and Papa about ze awful way zey 'ave treated you," Gabrielle said to Fleur, after saying her farewell, "And I will visit again as soon as I can."

The sisters hugged fiercely, Fleur trying to keep her composure. When Gabrielle finally released Fleur, she turned to Hermione, cupping her face in both her hands.

"And you, 'Ermione," Gabrielle said seriously, "Do not 'urt my sister again, you understand? I 'ope you make each ozzer very 'appy."

With that, Gabrielle was gone, almost as abruptly as she had arrived back in Fleur's life. Hermione put an arm around Fleur's shoulders comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, but I think I need that drink about now," Fleur joked, trying to smile. Hermione fully embraced her then, holding her tightly in her arms.

"You heard Gabrielle, she will visit again as soon as she can," Hermione murmured in Fleur's ear, "And in the meantime, I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe."

Fleur shivered at the last part of Hermione's statement. It was overwhelming being in Hermione's arms while she promised these things. They drew apart slowly, until they were facing each other, almost touching. Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes. They were warm again, while still holding all of the strength that Fleur knew Hermione possessed. Possibly one of the only people to survive prolonged torture from Bellatrix Lestrange, possibly the brightest witch to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, possibly the only reason Harry was able to defeat the Dark Lord… Fleur couldn't feel safer in her arms. But there was more. There was an invisible pull that felt like it was coming from every fibre of her being, drawing her to the younger witch.

Fleur leaned forward, cautiously at first. Hermione watched her carefully, as if assessing whether or not she would follow through with it. Finally, Fleur closed the gap, capturing Hermione's lips with her own, finally giving in to what she wanted so badly.

Hermione's hands ran up her back, her fingers dancing across the toned muscles of Fleur's back. One hand roamed up to hold Fleur behind the neck as she probed her lips gently with her tongue. Fleur acquiesced with a light moan, and allowed Hermione's tongue to enter her mouth. It felt like lightning was coursing through Fleur's body and she loved it. Too soon, they pulled apart, both grinning.

"I knew waiting for the right moment would make it that much better," Hermione said with a smile.

"I can feel it… I can feel the bonding," Fleur said breathlessly.

"I can too," Hermione said, smiling widely.

* * *

After much more kissing, Fleur and Hermione finally headed off to the pub where they had arranged to meet Harry, Neville, Luna and a few of their other friends.

Harry brightened up when he saw them and waved them over to join the table they were at.

"You guys were late, so I already ordered your drinks," Harry said with a smile, "Pint for Hermione and red wine for Fleur, right?"

"Bon," Fleur said with a smile, sitting down next to Harry. Hermione sat on her other side and began talking to Luna. Fleur settled in to talking to Harry, catching him up on how it had been having Gabrielle visit and how nice it was to see family again. Harry in turn began to catch Fleur up on how he had been. He was going through a rather rough patch with Ginny. As he was talking, Hermione placed her hand possessively on Fleur's knee. The second it happened, Fleur knew that Harry would notice. He was highly observant, the man could spot a small glimmering snitch a mile away.

"Hey, Fleur, Hermione, you two want to help me collect the next round?" Harry asked suddenly. Hermione looked over and nodded, and the three of them walked over to the bar.

"So the sexual tension between you two has finally resulted in something, huh?" Harry grinned, quirking an eyebrow once they were out of earshot of the table.

"There's no getting anything past you," Hermione smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm a fan of this pairing," Harry said with a grin, "Hermione, you've finally started to get yourself out of your post-war depression since living with Fleur. Fleur, you've become far more social and happy. You two seem really good for each other."

"Thanks, Harry," Fleur said with a smile, "Although, I would be grateful if you held off telling people until I have a chance to tell Bill. I owe it to him to let him know that I have tentatively begun seeing the woman his younger brother was seeing."

"Yeah… I would strongly advise against letting Ron or Ginny know for that very reason. I can imagine them hitting the roof over this," Harry said sheepishly. Hermione groaned.

"God, I wish those two hadn't inherited Molly's temper," Hermione said, exhaling heavily to calm herself, "Its none of their business. I don't bloody _belong_ to them."

And that's when Fleur told Hermione and Harry about her run in with Ron after meeting Bill for coffee. Harry was horrified. Hermione was seething.

"This is so bloody typical," Hermione growled, "You know he ran out on us in the middle of hunting the horcruxes because he got paranoid that me and Harry had something going on? He's got worse since the war ended and his mental health has gone downhill. It's a nightmare."

"He'll get over it," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. But his face betrayed his lack of confidence in his mate getting over anything these days. Truth be told, Harry was at a loss as to how to help Ron these days. He just seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. He had been pushing Harry and Hermione away since the war. The overly nasty breakup with Hermione had been evidence enough of that.

The three of them made their way back down to the table. This time Hermione sat beside Harry, muttering quietly to him about Ron. Fleur turned to talk to Luna politely.

"Hermione is a good person," Luna said, unprompted. Fleur smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"Did she put you up to saying that?" Fleur asked.

"Harry had been trying to coax her out of her darkness for so long before you came along," Luna said in her strange dreamy voice, "But now you have brought her back into the light."

"Erm, I like to think I am a good influence…" Fleur said uncomfortably, still unsure of the dreamy girl.

"Hermione seems more whole than I have seen her since the war," Luna said, before suddenly changing the subject to the mystical qualities of dragon egg yolks. At this, Neville tuned in, chiming in with some information on the properties of some of the plants that dragons were known to be immune to.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, sharing jokes and stories across the table amongst their friends. This time neither Ron nor Ginny crashed the night and there were no arguments.

Fleur walked home contented, looping her arm through Hermione's. She had felt unbelievably upset at Gabrielle's departure, but the evening had definitely brightened her up again.

"I'm glad we're finally doing things properly," Hermione said softly as they arrived back in the apartment.

"I'm glad we're taking a chance on us," Fleur replied. It was quite late in the night and Hermione yawned and stretched, making to head off towards her bedroom.

"Erm, actually, I was wondering if you could stay in my bed tonight," Fleur blurted. Hermione looked surprised.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. Fleur blushed deeply.

"Oh, not like that, I mean… literally sleeping together," Fleur explained, her cheeks still a bright pink, "I get lonely at night."

"Mn, I would love to fall asleep with you in my arms," Hermione said with a grin.

The two got ready for bed and Fleur climbed under the covers, rather shyly for someone who had already slept with Hermione before. Hermione confidently slid in behind her, wrapping an arm around Fleur's small waist and pressing her body against her back. Fleur shivered at Hermione's breath on her neck.

Fleur thought lazily about when they had first met at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. She wondered what her seventeen-year-old self would think if she knew that she would end up being a puddle in the hands of the quiet younger bookworm that hung around Harry Potter. She probably never would have anticipated that Hermione would become as bold, fearless and strong as she had over the years, to be fair.

Hermione sighed contentedly behind her, snuggling up closer. Hermione looked so different to how she had before the war. Before the war she had spent most of her time reading indoors. She had been pale and had the softness of youth about her. Now, she was tanned and toned, like an outdoor athlete. She no longer looked as feral as she had when she was living on the run with Harry and Ron, but she still had an unmistakeable hardness about her. The white lines of battle scars tattooed her skin here and there.

Fleur felt Hermione tighten her arms around her protectively and she relaxed more than she had in a long time, letting sleep wash over her.

* * *

The next morning, Fleur awoke on her stomach, her hair tousled over her face. She brushed it back sleepily before looking up to see Hermione sitting up in bed, watching her with a smile on her face.

"Shall I take this as a cute or creepy moment?" Fleur joked. Hermione smiled wider.

"I would prefer cute," Hermione replied with a laugh, "I'll make us some coffee."

Hermione pushed all the covers off the bed and Fleur moaned lightly at the loss of warmth.

"Would you make me some toast too?" Fleur asked hopefully. Hermione smirked.

"You're lucky you're cute," Hermione said, slapping Fleur's ass lightly before springing out of bed and wandering to the kitchen.

Fleur rolled onto her back and stretched, yawning widely. She felt incredibly well rested. Perhaps it was a result of sleeping next to Hermione while she was going through the process of bonding with her? Whatever it was, Fleur could certainly go for more of it.

Hermione appeared in the doorway again, looking apologetic.

"I have bad news," Hermione said, "We're out of coffee and toast. Bloody Gabrielle must have wolfed down the last of it before she left yesterday."

"We could go out for breakfast?" Fleur asked, sitting up in bed. She felt a rush of warmth through her body as Hermione's eyes raked her form.

"Sure," Hermione said with a smile, "I'll just get changed."

Fleur herself got changed into a tight skirt and a blouse. She put on some heels, doing her hair quickly, before walking out to the living room. Her jaw almost literally dropped as she saw Hermione looking sexy in a pair of tight leather jeans, a white tee and a leather jacket. She had tamed her curls a little so she no longer looked like she had just got out of bed.

"You look…" Fleur trailed off, breathless. Hermione smirked.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Hermione said with a grin, taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment.

Fleur loved the way Hermione was taking charge and leading her to a breakfast place boldly. It was sexy and reminded her of her prior sexual encounters with Hermione and this dominant side.

"What about this place?" Hermione asked, as they stood outside a small brunch place. It had a menu displayed outside the store and Fleur began to read it curiously. Hermione patiently waited, running a hand through Fleur's hair and down her back. Fleur tried to ignore the blush rising in her cheeks at the way Hermione was touching her. Hermione's hand made its way coyly down to her ass, grabbing it possessively.

"Hermione?" a voice called out, startled. Fleur and Hermione turned to see Ginny, hands on hips, staring at them suspiciously.

"Hi, Gin," Hermione sighed.

"What exactly is going on here?" Ginny asked challengingly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nice to see you, Gin," Hermione said cautiously. Fleur was surprised that Hermione's hand was playing at the small of her back. She clearly didn't care whether Ginny knew that something was going on or not.

"Are you… Are you two seeing each other?" Ginny asked slowly, looking at them both like she was seeing them for the first time. Fleur wasn't sure what to say. She really didn't want to get into a confrontation with the youngest Weasley.

"Yes," Hermione replied boldly, "And we would appreciate you keeping it to yourself until Fleur has a chance to tell Bill. She wanted him to know first."

Ginny looked like she was processing this new information for a moment, furrowing her brow. Fleur braced herself for the inevitable slew of insults.

"Is this why things didn't work out with Bill? Because you like women?" Ginny asked finally. Fleur nodded.

"Yes. He was very supportive of me. He is a good man." Fleur replied simply. Ginny raised his eyebrows.

"So it was nothing to do with his scars from him being attacked by Greyback?" Ginny asked. Fleur made a choking noise.

"I'm not that vain!" Fleur exclaimed, "It was simply that while I love him dearly as a friend, I couldn't deny my sexuality any longer."

"Wow…" Ginny said slowly, "I've been a little harsh on you…"

"You fucking think?" Hermione said sardonically.

"What about you, 'Mione? Is this why you ended things with Ron?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione apologetically.

"No, I ended things with Ron because we were in a toxic relationship. We both made each other worse and we were spiralling instead of moving on after the war. It doesn't make it any less okay that you've been horrible to me about it," Hermione said defensively. Ginny frowned.

"Hermione, I always have my family's back," Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"To a fault," Hermione shot back, "Did you ever think that sometimes there are reasons on both sides that something didn't work out?"

"Look, I don't want to get into it," Ginny said defensively, squaring her jaw.

"You're a hot-head, Gin. You and Ron both are," Hermione said, holding Fleur tightly around the waist, "I suggest you think long and hard about why you're so mad. Chances are you'll find Fleur isn't the only person around that you've been giving a raw deal."

"I'm late for Quidditch practice," Ginny said, still looking defensive, "I'll see you guys around."

As Ginny walked off quickly, Fleur turned to Hermione.

"You're not worried about telling her?" Fleur asked, surprised at Hermione's candour. Hermione smirked and grabbed Fleur's ass again possessively.

"Why would I want to hide that I'm dating the hottest and most talented witch around?" Hermione asked. Fleur blushed.

"I'm still not used to you being this bold," Fleur admitted, the blush tinging her cheeks.

"But you like it," Hermione said, and Fleur's blush darkened, "Seriously though, now I'm used to the idea that I'm attracted to women as well, I see no reason to hide it. We'll just have to make sure that you meet Bill soon so that he can hear from you first."

"I'll owl him today," Fleur agreed. Hermione smiled.

"So, finally… Shall we go here for breakfast?" Hermione said, turning back to the café they had stopped in front of.

* * *

Fleur and Bill walked along a path in a local public park. Bill had finally trimmed his beard back down and cut his hair shorter. He was sporting another new outfit, Fleur noticed.

"Who is the woman?" Fleur asked eying him carefully. Bill smiled broadly.

"Her name is Ange," Bill smiled, "She's a fan of the shorter beard and hair," he added with a light blush.

"I am so happy for you, Bill," Fleur said genuinely. Bill smiled at her. They walked along for another while, Bill describing his new girlfriend and how he had met her.

"So what else is going on with you?" Fleur asked, and Bill's face darkened.

"My mum wants me to step in and have a word to Ron," Bill said, scratching at his beard, "He's been… troubled since the war. He's just not dealing well with all the things he saw and the things that happened to him."

"I'm sure you can turn him around," Fleur encouraged. Bill frowned.

"I don't know… He's just hurting so bad, Fleur," Bill said, running a hand through his hair. Fleur looked conflicted, wondering how news of her seeing Hermione would affect him.

"What's up, Fleur?" Bill said, halting in their walk. He had noticed the look on her face.

"I… I'm seeing someone," Fleur said finally.

"Wow, that's great, Fleur! Why didn't you say something earlier?" Bill exclaimed. Fleur looked guilty.

"Because… Its Hermione," Fleur said cautiously. Bill paused, a myriad of emotions crossing his face.

"Hermione Granger? I thought she was straight," Bill finally replied.

"Apparently not," Fleur said with a shrug.

"Nothing happened… when we were together, right? When you were nursing her back to health at Shell Cottage?" Bill asked suddenly, looking pained. Fleur put a hand on his arm.

"No, of course not," Fleur said, "When I was with you I was faithful."

Bill sighed, relieved.

"Ron's not gonna like this," Bill said, resuming their walk.

"I know,"

* * *

Fleur and Hermione sat across from Harry at lunch. Hermione's arm was slung across the back of Fleur's chair in a relaxed fashion.

"Thought it would be weird getting used to you two dating," Harry commented, "But actually, it already seems as if you always have been seeing each other."

"Its still early days, Harry," Hermione said sensibly, but her broad smile and arm behind Fleur showed that she was quite content.

"So this is the real reason why your parents were awful to you?" Harry asked cautiously, looking at Fleur. Fleur nodded.

"Well, not Hermione specifically, but my sexuality—yes," Fleur replied, "They argued that Veela are _made_ to be with men… From our thrall to our culture."

"I'm sorry, Fleur," Harry said sympathetically, "That's really unfair."

"Maybe they'll soften when Gabrielle talks to them," Hermione suggested, "She did recognise that we are bonding."

"Bonding like getting along?" Harry asked, looking confused. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry, Veela naturally form a kind of bond with their partners after they have first mated," Hermione explained impatiently.

"After they have first… _Oh,_ " Harry said, blushing heavily and looking at his two friends, the realisation dawning on him.

"Yes, yes, I slept with Fleur… Try not to have an aneurysm, Harry," Hermione said waspishly, before changing the subject, "How are you and Ginny anyway?"

"Working things through," Harry said with a smile, "I dunno what you guys said to her when she ran into you, but she's stopped being a dick about Fleur. For once, she actually encouraged me to meet with you guys for lunch instead of being weird about it."

"That's good to hear," Fleur said with a smile, pleased that at least one of the younger Weasleys had begun to come around. Hermione squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said, "No matter what a prat she was, I really did miss being her friend."

"Speaking of friends being prats," Harry said, frowning momentarily, "Have you decided whether you will tell Ron? Or are you going to let him find out from everyone else."

Hermione sighed, exasperated, and looked at Fleur.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: FYI this chapter has a sex scene so prepare to scroll past if that is not your thing. Otherwise, thanks for reading and please review :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12.**

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione came to meet Fleur as she was leaving the office. She kissed her chastely on the cheek, but discreetly ran her hand down Fleur's back before quickly grabbing her ass.

"You are incorrigible," Fleur laughed with a faint blush.

"Can you blame me when I'm dating a woman that looks like you?" Hermione said with a confident smile.

"What are you doing meeting me after work? I thought you would be home later tonight," Fleur asked, beginning to walk down the street with Hermione.

"Yes, I have another therapy session this evening, but I wanted to get in some happy Fleur time before dredging through old battle scars for an hour," Hermione said, frowning at the thought of the difficult memories she was working through in her therapy. Fleur took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm proud of you," Fleur said softly but firmly, "I know it can't be easy. But you're finally working through some of this stuff instead of letting it destroy you."

"I know, I know," Hermione sighed, "Its just unpleasant is all. Okay, I had better duck away now, but I'll see you at home, love."

Fleur smiled broadly at the term of endearment as Hermione squeezed her hand one last time before quickly crossing the street and disappearing into the crowd.

Fleur continued walking through the after-work crowds on her way home, humming lightly and musing over what she could make her and Hermione for dinner that night. It was some time before she noticed someone had fallen into step with her. Startled, she glanced to her side to see Ron walking beside her.

"What do you want?" Fleur asked icily.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Hermione," Ron growled.

"Bit hard when we live together," Fleur retorted coldly. She picked up her pace but Ron easily matched her increased speed.

"Hermione is naïve and trusting, she needs protecting from people like you," Ron said stoutly. Fleur stopped in her tracks, widening her eyes with disbelief.

"Needs protecting?!" Fleur replied in shock, "Have you not noticed how the war has changed you three? Its hardened you all, toughened you. Hermione is the one that everyone was worried about me needing protection from. Especially after she spiralled into such a dark place with you."

"We were fine together!" Ron bellowed back, drawing stares from passersby. Ron noticed this and took a step back from Fleur, raising his hands, palm outwards. He lowered his voice before adding, "Just stay away from her, okay?"

Fleur was momentarily struck by the coldness in Ron's eyes. Before she could say anything else, he turned on the spot and apparated away.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur cuddled together on the couch after dinner, watching another one of Hermione's favourite Muggle movies in the background.

"You've been quiet since you got home, was therapy okay?" Fleur asked gently. Hermione sighed and put an arm around Fleur, drawing her closer for comfort.

"Well, its never _nice_ … It was just extra draining today," Hermione said tiredly. Fleur leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm proud of you, mon amour," Fleur said earnestly. Hermione smiled, cupping Fleur's cheek with her hand and drawing her in for another kiss.

"Is that so? How about you show me how proud of me you are?" Hermione asked with a sly smile. Fleur blushed, feeling the familiar arousal jolt through her at the way Hermione was looking at her. She moved to straddle Hermione's lap, putting her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione's eyes moved hungrily up and down her body.

"This is how proud of you I am," Fleur purred, leaning in to kiss Hermione deeply. Hermione let out a light moan of approval, her hands moving up Fleur's thighs to grab her ass, before running up her toned back.

They kissed deeply for a while before Fleur finally pulled away and began kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin of Hermione's neck.

"Ah, you make it hard for me to keep my resolve to go slow," Hermione said breathily. Fleur could feel Hermione's pulse racing as she kissed at her neck. Fleur sucked on her earlobe before tugging on it lightly with her teeth. Her lips brushed Hermione's ear lightly as she leaned in to whisper.

"I think we've been slow enough already," Fleur whispered with longing.

Hermione's resolve broke.

Her hands frantically moved to Fleur's clothes, all but tearing them off her. The feverish need of Hermione was turning Fleur on even more.

"What do you want?" Fleur asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was beyond excited at this point. Hermione was watching her intently.

"Go down on me," Hermione replied. Fleur felt another jolt at Hermione's tone being one that was not asking, but demanding. Fleur slid off Hermione's lap to position herself on her knees in front of Hermione between her legs. She undid Hermione's jeans as Hermione pulled her shirt off. Hermione moved to help her with pulling off her pants and underwear.

Fleur was tempted to prolong the teasing by kissing her way slowly to Hermione's pussy, but Hermione tangled a hand in her hair, encouraging her to dive in straight away. Fleur leant in, surprised and pleased at just how wet Hermione was. Her first lick resulted in a strangled moan from Hermione, which made her smile before continuing. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's thighs, beginning to lick in short concentrated strokes. Hermione let out a string of exclamations before calling Fleur's name. Fleur wasn't sure she had ever been this turned on by someone saying her name before. She doubled down on her efforts, enjoying how much Hermione was writhing and moaning with pleasure. After what felt like some time, Fleur finally brought Hermione to a shuddering and breathy climax.

Fleur returned to sit in Hermione's lap, smiling a self-satisfied smile. Hermione was looking at her with pure, unadulterated adoration, which made Fleur's heart swell.

"Was that okay?" Fleur asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Hermione smirked, "Now do you want me to return the favour?"

"Yes," Fleur admitted, blushing again. Hermione smirked again, standing up and scooping Fleur into her arms in one fluid motion. Fleur was startled as Hermione carried her to her bedroom. She threw Fleur onto her back on the bed before climbing up on top of her and beginning to kiss her neck.

"You have no idea the things you do to me," Hermione murmured in a husky voice, continuing to kiss at Fleur's neck. Fleur's neck had always been particularly sensitive, and she struggled not to arch her back at the sensation of Hermione kissing her. While kissing her, Hermione's hands were roaming down Fleur's body, kneading at her breasts, gripping at her hips, roaming ever lower.

"Mon amour," Fleur moaned. Hermione smirked into her neck, pleased at finally eliciting a moan from the blonde beauty.

"I want you _so bad_ ," Hermione whispered, causing Fleur to shiver and goosebumps to break out on her skin. Hermione's hips were rolling against her rhythmically, driving her wild. Fleur went to run her hands down Hermione's body but Hermione grabbed her by her wrists, pinning her down. Fleur let out another moan and writhed beneath her.

"H-Hermione," Fleur panted, her eyes darkened with desire. Hermione smiled, sitting up momentarily and grabbing a wand from the side table. She wordlessly bound Fleur's wrists above her head. Hermione put the wand back and returned to her slow exploration of Fleur's body.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Hermione said in the same bold voice that drove Fleur to the edge.

"I want you, Hermione," Fleur whimpered, pleadingly.

"And what do you want me to do?" Hermione said, running a hand gently over Fleur's sensitive nether regions. Fleur tugged at the magic bonds that were holding her in place, letting out another moan.

"I want you to fuck me," Fleur said finally, desperately. Hermione smiled into her neck before resuming kissing at it as she slid two fingers inside Fleur.

Fleur let out a loud moan as Hermione began, slowly at first, to fuck her hard. She worked her way up to a faster pace, nipping at Fleur's neck between kisses and continuing to roll her hips against her. Fleur arched her back, moaning loudly.

"Say my name," Hermione said breathily, "I want to hear you say my name as you finish,"

Fleur let out a louder moan, writhing in pleasure before complying, calling out Hermione's name. Hermione then moved down Fleur's body, sucking and nipping at Fleur's nipples and kissing down her stomach, still thrusting her fingers into her rhythmically. Before she could kiss any lower, Fleur climaxed with a shudder, saying Hermione's name one last time.

Hermione sat up, grabbing the wand to unbind Fleur before wrapping the blonde in her arms.

"That was incredible," Fleur panted. Hermione kissed her temple.

"I'm so crazy about you, Fleur," Hermione said softly.

Fleur pulled a sheet over them and they settled into cuddling in bed together.

"I should tell you," Fleur said finally, "Ron has been giving me a hard time about you. He has approached me twice now and told me to stay away from you. He thinks you need protecting from me."

Hermione's body stiffened and she tightened her arms around Fleur.

"He's out of line," Hermione said finally, "He has no right to approach you like that. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I'll speak to him."

"You don't have to fight my battles for me," Fleur murmured. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I need to tell him about us anyway," Hermione replied, "I'll meet him tomorrow and tell him to back off."

Fleur leaned forward and kissed Hermione's nose gently. Surprised, Hermione broke into a smile and she kissed Fleur back softly on the lips.

"I'm falling for you," Fleur admitted.

"Good, because I'm falling for you, too," Hermione replied with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

Hermione left the apartment, a broad smile on her face at leaving a _very_ naked and satisfied Fleur Delacour in bed. She couldn't believe how her life had gone from an unbearable ball of stress and despair to something so good in such a short amount of time.

Hermione had a spring in her step and barely restrained herself from whistling as she strolled down the street. She walked past a florists and made a mental note to pick up a bouquet for Fleur on her way home.

Turning onto the next street, Hermione felt her stomach clench as she thought about her pending conversation with Ron. She bit her lip as she walked into the dingy pub to meet him.

Ron's hair had thinned further and he looked broader and paler. His beard had grown even longer and he was pulling at it anxiously. He still had the dark marks under his eyes that were now a perpetual feature of his face.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, sitting up to greet her. Hermione hugged him awkwardly and they sat down at the small table. Ron pushed a large glass towards her. A matching one was in front of him.

"I'm good," Hermione said, looking at the grubby looking glass and wrinkling her nose, "What is that anyway?"

"Whole glass of firewhiskey," Ron grinned darkly.

"Charming," Hermione said stiffly. Ron frowned.

"Look, 'Mione, I'm glad you wanted to meet me. I've been wanting to have a serious word to you—" Ron began.

"—About Fleur?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows and looking at Ron. He frowned and nodded.

"I know you live with her… And you've got closer… I'm just worried—"

"—That she's into me?" Hermione said calmly. Ron nodded.

"Good. So you know," Ron grunted, "I've been trying to tell her to knock it off."

"Which you can stop," Hermione said firmly. Ron raised his hands defensively.

"I was just doing it because I have your back, 'Mione," Ron said, "Even after what you did to me."

"Sorry, what I did to you?" Hermione said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Breaking us up," Ron said, crossing his arms. Hermione sighed heavily.

"I'm just going to entirely ignore that argument-bait right there," Hermione said finally, "I came here to tell you that I'm dating Fleur."

"WHAT?!" Ron exploded. Hermione rolled her eyes at his predictability.

"I'm _happy_ , Ron. You should be happy for me," Hermione said, drumming her fingers on the grimy table.

"She's just doing this to hurt Bill," Ron said with furrowed brows. Hermione scoffed.

"Bill is seeing someone new and is supportive of Fleur," Hermione said in disbelief, "She told him about her sexuality and they both agreed on separating. Now can you just be happy for me?"

Ron exhaled heavily and looked down. When he met Hermione's eyes again his expression was dark and pained.

"What makes you think you deserve to be happy? That you, me _or_ Harry deserve to be happy?" Ron said in a dangerously quiet voice. Hermione stopped with her prepared retort.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said in an equally hushed tone. She couldn't hide the slight tremble in her voice.

"We killed people, 'Mione. We're murderers." Ron said in a low and broken voice.

"It was a war," Hermione countered weakly. Ron laughed humourlessly.

"Is that what your therapist said?" Ron said harshly, "Bet Harry's one said that too. That doesn't bring back the dead."

"They were Death Eaters," Hermione said, her voice lifting an octave higher. Her hand had stopped drumming the table and was trembling now.

"We cut them down like animals," Ron snapped, "What happened to stunning?"

"It was a war, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "We couldn't risk people casting a simple revival spell and being outnumbered again."

"You don't feel guilty though, do you?" Ron challenged, "None of us do."

"They were war criminals," Hermione said. Her voice was shaking noticeably now.

"You even sound like a killer now," Ron said with a grim smile, "Do you think the fact they were war criminals comforts their orphaned children?"

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and she looked down.

"We're awful people that did awful things and we never deserve happiness," Ron said acidly.

Hermione picked up her glass of firewhiskey, downing it all in one go. Ron smiled widely.

"There we go," Ron said with a grin.

* * *

Harry stretched widely, climbing out of bed and strolling to the kitchen to get a water. Ginny and him had finally made up after the long rough patch they had been managing and had spent the most of the afternoon and the early evening in bed. Harry smirked as he poured himself a water and drank deeply from the glass.

A rapping at the window snapped Harry from his reverie and he saw a small owl waiting patiently outside. He walked over and let it hop in, pulling the parchment from its leg.

" _Harry,_

 _Hermione never came back after that lunchtime meeting with Ron today. I'm worried._

 _Fleur"_

Harry re-read the sentence, frowning. He loved Ron, but Ron had always tried hard to get the others to wallow in his post-war depression. Harry suspected Hermione might have borne the brunt of it while she was dating Ron.

"Gin, I'm going out," Harry said absently as he ducked back into the bedroom to pull on some jeans and a shirt.

As soon as he had tied his shoes, he apparated to Ron's favourite pub of late. Predictably, the redhead was hunched over the bar with a pint in his hand.

"Ron," Harry said curtly. Ron grunted and looked up. His eyes were glazed and Harry could tell he was wasted again.

"Hey, Har', how's it going?" Ron slurred, slinging a beefy arm around Harry's neck. Harry wrestled his way out of Ron's grip.

"Did you say something to Hermione?" Harry asked firmly.

"Nothing that isn't true," Ron said unsteadily, "Didya know she's only gone and shacked up wi' Delacour?"

"Yeah, I had heard," Harry said neutrally, sitting down and gesturing for a beer. The bartender brought him one immediately.

"We… We don' deserve to be happy," Ron said, looking deep into his pint. Harry frowned.

"Jesus, Ron, this again?" Harry said, shaking his head, "We all did terrible things in the war, Ron. We can't live in the past and let it drag us down. Why don't you see that therapist I told you about?"

"What like 'Mione did?" Ron scoffed, "She's just as fucked up as I am… An' so are you."

"What did you say to Hermione?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothin' that ain't the truth," Ron said stoutly, "She should be feelin' as bad as I do… Not playin' house with that… that… Delacour…"

"We all feel horrible," Harry said exasperatedly, "Some of us are just trying to work through it in a healthy way!"

"Whatever," Ron mumbled moodily, swigging sloppily at his pint.

"If you've ruined their chance at a good thing," Harry said, annoyed.

"The on-only good thin' abou' those two getting together is how hot they'd look banging," Ron slurred before smiling broadly at Harry, "Hey… think they'd let me watch?"

"Sober up, Ron," Harry said darkly, pushing his untouched beer away and getting up from the barstool.

* * *

"Hermione," Fleur exclaimed, standing up as Hermione walked in the door.

"I'm… I'm sorry I'm late," Hermione said quietly, she walked unsteadily towards the table and put her bag down on it shakily.

"What's wrong?" Fleur said, stepping towards her cautiously, "I was worried about you… You left to meet Ron hours ago."

"He… He called me a killer… Brought up the horrible things from the war… I had a big firewhiskey with him," Hermione said slowly, "Then I rang my therapist and asked for an emergency appointment. I just got back now."

"Mon amour," Fleur said sympathetically, pulling Hermione into a hug. As Hermione sank into Fleur's arms she pushed her face into her neck and began to cry, her whole body shuddering with sobs.

"I… I killed people…" Hermione sobbed, her voice muffled in Fleur's neck.

"Hush, lots of people had to during the war," Fleur soothed, rubbing Hermione's back. Hermione continued sobbing. "Hey, now,"

Fleur led Hermione to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She undressed the still crying Hermione and helped her into the bath. The sobs subsided to silent tears and shaking shoulders. Hermione sat with her knees up and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"See? A hot bath always makes me feel better," Fleur said, kneeling beside the bath and rubbing Hermione's back.

"I… I don't deserve to be happy," Hermione said hoarsely.

"Hermione… You do," Fleur said, beginning to wash Hermione's hair, "I used to think the same way after I came out to my parents."

"Being gay isn't the same as killing people," Hermione said in a defeated voice.

"You saved so many people," Fleur said, rinsing Hermione's hair, "Especially people of mixed-blood status."

Hermione rubbed at her eyes.

"Did I get soap in your eyes?" Fleur asked, concerned.

"No… No, just feeling sorry for myself," Hermione said glumly.

"You already sound better," Fleur said in a sing-song voice, beginning to soap up Hermione's back

"I'm sorry," Hermione said a little later, as she got out of the bath and towelled off.

"For what?" Fleur said, handing her some fresh pyjamas.

"For putting all of this on you," Hermione said, padding into the living room with Fleur. Fleur quickly whipped out her wand and conjured up some warm bowls of soup.

"You never have to apologise for showing your vulnerability in front of me," Fleur said softly.

They ate their dinner in silence and Fleur did the washing up. When she was done she walked over and took Hermione's hand, leading her to her bedroom.

"Fleur…" Hermione said softly. Fleur was unsure if she had seen Hermione this meek since she had arrived in a state after being tortured at Bellatrix's manor.

"Shh… Don't worry about it anymore," Fleur soothed, climbing into bed and pulling Hermione with her, "Just focus on right now."

Fleur positioned herself facing Hermione and drew her into her arms, holding her tightly.

The two of them didn't speak another word. Eventually Hermione fell into a fitful sleep and Fleur held her close.

* * *

Fleur woke up feeling fully rested. She supposed it was from going to bed so early with Hermione. Rolling over, she noticed Hermione wasn't in bed. Fuck.

Fleur got up hurriedly and walked out of her bedroom, stopping in her tracks as she saw a fresh vase of flowers on the table and a plate of waffles and berries.

Hermione turned around from the kitchen, where she was pouring orange juice into a carafe. She had a little smear of flour on her cheek and it made Fleur smile.

"Feeling better?" Fleur asked. Hermione smiled warmly.

"Thanks to you," Hermione said with a smile, "You are too good. I wanted to do something nice for you after you helped me last night."

"Mn, you know what would make it nicer mon amour?" Fleur purred, coming to put her hands on Hermione's hips and kissing her.

"Coffee? One step ahead of you, Delacour," Hermione smirked, turning around and retrieving a coffee plunger she had been standing in front of.

"Ah, mon dieu," Fleur exclaimed, taking the plunger and heading to the table.

"I'll try not to read into the fact that you sounded exactly like you do in bed when I showed you that coffee," Hermione joked.

"Last night might have been painful but it also showed how far you've come," Fleur said, pouring two cups of coffee. Hermione came and sat down at the table with the orange juice.

"Yeah, not sure sobbing in a bathtub is a win," Hermione said with a grim smile, doling out waffles and berries.

"Yes, but before when Ron confronted you like that you would have just ended up getting drunk and spiralling with him," Fleur said with an encouraging smile. Hermione sighed and smiled.

"You're right," Hermione said finally, "And its all down to you. I mean, Harry too, but mostly you."

"You don't need to thank me," Fleur said, waving a hand, "The hardest parts of your recovery have been done by yourself."

"I want to help you too," Hermione said. Fleur paused with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"How…?" Fleur asked suspiciously.

"We should meet your parents. Together." Hermione said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

"You two better not be 'aving sex!"

The door tentatively opened to the bedroom and Gabrielle leapt in.

Hermione and Fleur sat up in bed, looking a little sleep ruffled.

"Wha…? We only owled you yesterday…" Hermione murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Fleur laughed lightly.

"You underestimate how much Gabrielle likes to travel,"

"Fleur is right, I 'ave already stopped past ze London Eye, Big Ben and Trafalgar Square before coming over 'ere," Gabrielle beamed, "But don't worry, I brought you boz keychains."

"Merlin, you never change," Fleur ran her hand through her hair. Gabrielle came and sat on the end of the bed.

"So how goes ze bonding?" Gabrielle asked, "You two seem closer zan when I last saw you."

"We are," Hermione said, smiling at Fleur and drawing an arm around her.

"So, plan for tonight," Gabrielle said, changing the subject as she clapped her hands together with excitement, "I 'ave already told our ever so rational parents about you seeing 'Ermione. Zey 'ave- reluctantly- agreed to meet us tonight at a restaurant in London for dinner. I propose we 'ead zere early and steel our nerves wiz a glass of wine before ze meal."

"I'd need a few bottles to steel my nerves," Fleur commented darkly. Hermione rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Just try to keep calm, Fleur," Gabrielle advised, "Anyway, I will go out and pick us up some food. When I come back you two 'ad better be up and ready to visit some more English landmarks wiz me!"

Gabrielle leapt up and bounded out of the room with the energy of a puppy. Hermione looked at Fleur as the front door of the apartment slammed.

"Yes, she has always been that high energy," Fleur laughed lightly. She leaned in to kiss Hermione who smiled with appreciation.

"God, I could get used to this," Hermione purred, hooking her hand behind Fleur's neck and pulling her in for another, deeper kiss. Fleur climbed over to straddle Hermione, rolling her hips against her. Hermione let out a moan, running her hands over Fleur's body in appreciation. Fleur slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth, feeling lightheaded by the sheer arousal coursing through her. Hermione's hands on her were driving her crazy. Clothes were disrobed quickly as their kissing became more passionate.

With another moan, Hermione gripped Fleur roughly by the hips and flipped their positions so that Fleur was on her back in the bed and she was on top of her. Fleur bucked against her, incredibly turned on by Hermione taking charge. Hermione drew back, sitting up so she was straddling Fleur and looking down at her. Fleur was panting, looking at her with unbridled want. She needed Hermione to take her so badly.

Hermione reached for her wand, waving it deftly. Gold cords of rope escaped her wand, wrapping around Fleur's wrists and tying them down to the headboard. Fleur wriggled with pleasure, bucking harder against Hermione. Hermione put her wand down on the side table again before lowering herself down to Fleur.

Fleur felt a fire running through her blood as Hermione's soft lips nuzzled at her neck. Hermione was grinding against her and it was driving her crazy. She tugged her wrists at her binds, wanting desperately to run her hands over Hermione's body.

"Oh, Hermione," Fleur sighed as Hermione nipped lightly at her neck before kissing the same spot.

"What do you want, baby?" Hermione asked, her voice husky with desire.

"You," Fleur said in a strangled tone, arching her back, frustrated, "I want you, Hermione,"

Hermione ran her hand down Fleur's body in a teasingly slow way before letting it rest between her legs. Fleur moaned and arched her back again.

"Please," Fleur moaned. Hermione kissed at her neck harder.

"How badly do you want it?"

"So badly," Fleur confessed, now getting unbearably flustered.

Fleur felt Hermione smile into her neck as her hand began to move smoothly against her. Fleur moaned louder and Hermione nipped at her neck. Hermione slipped two fingers inside her and began to thrust. Fleur was in ecstasy as Hermione took her hard, kissing her with such need it was making her feel weak.

"Fuck," Hermione panted into her neck, "Fucking hell, Fleur. You drive me so crazy."

Fleur tugged against her binds, writhing in pleasure. Hermione moved down to kiss and suck at her nipples as she began to get close to the edge.

"God, you mean so much to me," Hermione sighed between kisses and nips.

Fleur called out Hermione's name as she climaxed, shuddering before relaxing in Hermione's arms. Hermione quickly got her wand and released Fleur from the ties.

"That was amazing, mon amour," Fleur sighed dreamily. Hermione kissed her quickly on the lips before sitting up.

"Well, we should get ready before Gabrielle comes back," Hermione said, stretching. She got up and began to walk across the room before she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"You can't get away without letting me return the favour," Fleur purred possessively in her ear.

"Fleur…" Hermione began, turning around. The words died in her mouth as Fleur slowly got to her knees, looking up at her seductively.

* * *

Gabrielle sat at a small table across from the cheerful couple at the restaurant bar, chatting about all the places they had visited around London that day.

"Did they seem receptive to meeting me?" Hermione asked suddenly a little self conscious to being there when Fleur was to see her homophobic parents again.

"Erm, I will not lie, zey are not in ze most welcoming mood about zis," Gabrielle said with an awkward shrug.

Fleur grimaced before taking a deep drink of her wine.

"Hey, it'll be okay, love," Hermione said soothingly to her.

"I'm not so sure," Fleur said, looking over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned to note with horror that Ron was ambling towards them, a tray of drinks in hand.

"Hey, guys," Ron greeted, coming to join them at the table. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Ron?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. Ron shrugged.

"Was having a solo drink at the bar and saw you guys come in," Ron said innocently, "So what's the occasion? And who is this lovely lady here?"

"Gabrielle Delacour," Gabrielle replied in her usual charming tone, "We are meeting wiz Fleur and I's parents zis evening for dinner. Unfortunately, zey will be coming any minute now so we are unable to spend very long wiz you."

"Gabrielle… Like from the Triwizard?" Ron asked, his eyes widening, "Blimey you've sure grown up!"

"Ron!" Hermione chided him, slapping his shoulder. He eyed her coldly before donning a smile again.

"I thought I'd bring you guys a round," Ron said, swiftly changing the subject, "Y'know, to show that there's no hard feelings."

"No hard feelings?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms with disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean how could I stay mad at one of my best mates?" Ron asked, before looking at Hermione and Fleur sleazily, "Besides… Its kinda hot, innit?"

Hermione groaned, pushing Ron lightly.

"Thanks for the gesture, Ron," she said, struggling to remain diplomatic, "But Gabrielle was serious, their parents will be arriving any minute."

"Right, well have a fun night ladies," Ron said before winking at Hermione, "I'm sure you'll bowl them over, 'Mione."

Ron ambled away to the other side of the bar as the girls turned to look at each other, a little confused by the entire encounter. They set into the drinks Ron had left them all the same.

"He was surprisingly okay with us," Fleur commented. Hermione drank deeply from her glass before shaking her head.

" _Suspiciously_ okay with us," Hermione noted, "But whatever… We can worry about him later."

Gabrielle straightened up suddenly as a woman with white-blonde silvery hair swept up to the table. She was accompanied by an athletic looking man with black hair peppered with grey hair. They were both exceedingly good looking, more so Fleur's mother, whose aging had no doubt been affected by her Veela heritage.

 ** _"_** ** _Mother, father, I am glad you came,"_** Gabrielle greeted in French. They nodded stiffly.

"Maman, Papa," Fleur greeted, nodding to her parents. Hermione noticed with disapproval that her parents didn't even move to hug her, simply nodding back coldly.

"And zis is ze member of ze Golden Trio zat you are… associated wiz?" Fleur's mother asked coldly.

"Zat Fleur is dating, Maman," Gabrielle interrupted with her usual charm, "Zis is 'Ermione Granger. She is a war 'ero, Maman."

"So I 'ave 'eard from ze news," Fleur's mother replied in a stiff tone, "Apolline Delacour,"

"Lovely to meet you," Hermione said gracefully, before turning expectantly to Fleur's father.

"Jacques Delacour," Fleur's father sighed, "So you are ze _woman_ zat is attempting to tie down my daughter?"

Hermione suddenly felt an uncomfortable surging within her and felt her mouth moving against her own will.

"Only in the bedroom," Hermione replied, before paling and widening her eyes.

Fleur and Gabrielle looked like they were about to drop their drinks in mortification. Apolline and Jacques exchanged confused and suspicious looks.

" _What_ on Eartz do you mean by zat?" Apolline asked, eying Hermione with a withering stare. Hermione gulped.

"It is simply an English turn of phrase," Gabrielle lied smoothly, "It means 'to respect and love' somebody,"

Fleur's parents nodded coldly. It was hard to tell if they were convinced. The waiter came up and offered to take them to their table and Apolline and Jacque headed off rapidly without bothering to wait for the others.

"What the fuck, Hermione?!" Fleur hissed, colouring bright red.

"I-I don't know what happened!" Hermione exclaimed in a lowered tone, "It was like I was powerless! I didn't want to answer at all, but I felt this weird urge to tell the truth."

"Oh my God," Gabrielle uttered, looking at their drinks with horror, "Do you zink… Do you zink Ron spiked our drinks wiz Veritaserum?"

"Jesus Christ," Hermione said slowly, the horrible realisation dawning on her.

"Well… We 'ave no choice," Gabrielle said, frowning, "It was 'ard enough to get zem to meet us tonight. Zis could be ze only chance to see zem and talk to zem about your relationship."

"Oh God," Fleur said, frowning.

The group reluctantly began to trail behind the waiter and the Delacour parents, feeling as if they were on a death march.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

"I mean, I managed to cover for you two by lying… So my drink can not 'ave been spiked… Can it?" Gabrielle hissed to the others as they filed behind the Delacour parents.

"I don't know," Hermione muttered back.

"Are you going to to be joining us?" Apolline asked icily from the table several paces away. Hermione nodded furiously before leading the Delacour daughters to sit at the table with their intimidating parents.

"So, what would someone as accomplished as you be doing wiz a woman?" Jacques asked Hermione, with no preamble, "Surely as a war 'ero you could 'ave any man you wanted?"

"With all due respect, I don't want any man," Hermione replied, "I want to be with your daughter."

"I do not understand," Apolline replied with despair, "'Ow did zis even 'appen? Fleur, I zought we were firm wiz you."

Hermione felt her tongue loosen as the Veritaserum played its cruel trick again.

"It happened because Fleur's Veela heritage caused her to submit to me," Hermione answered, blushing, "I took advantage of her but then I couldn't deny that I had feelings for her. After that she agreed to give me another chance and we have been together ever since."

"You took advantage of my daughter?!" Jacques exclaimed, outraged. He made to stand from his chair but Apolline stopped him with a firm hand on his arm.

"Ze Veela mating instincts 'appened?" Apolline asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Now just wait a second, you took advantage of my daughter?!" Jacques cut in again.

Hermione was biting her tongue so hard it felt like it was bleeding. But the cursed Veritaserum was working again.

"Yes, Apolline," Hermione said, addressing the Delacour matriarch, "I studied Veela mating habits in great detail and recognised the hallmark signs when they began to happen. And yes, Jacques, I then took advantage of that to nail Fleur."

Gabrielle choked on her drink at the blunt way in which it came tumbling out of Hermione's mouth. Fleur winced, watching her father's reaction. Jacques was purpling and a vein was beginning to stick out on his forehead.

"Ze Veela mating instincts… Zere is no record of it 'aving occurred between Veela and women before…" Apolline looked thoughtful, tapping her fingers on her lip.

"Apolline!" Jacques exclaimed, "Our daughter was defiled! By a _woman!_ "

"Jacques, zere are more pressing zings at 'and 'ere," Apolline chided, "Is zis true, Fleur?"

"Yes, Maman," Fleur replied, "Its true. It was the strangest sensation. Then after we… Erm… The uncontrollable submission stopped and I felt a connection."

"I felt the connection too," Hermione added. She noted that Fleur had been able to omit the actual admission of having sex. That must have meant that Ron had only spiked the drink placed closest to Hermione. _At least he is only lashing out at me,_ Hermione mused, supposing that was at least a small silver lining of the situation.

"It is ze bonding part," Apolline said slowly, a look of dawning realisation on her face, "I guess it really must be possible for a mate to be a woman…"

Jacques slammed his fist down on the table, silencing them all and gathering the attention of several nearby tables.

"Apolline," Jacques said in a cold voice, "I cannot stand for zis. I do not care 'oo she is or what she did in ze war. She is a _woman_. A woman 'oo 'as dragged our daughter into disrepute."

 ** _"_** ** _Jacques, this changes everything. Fleur can't fight her Veela heritage. If her Veela blood is causing her to behave like this, then the young woman here must be her mate,"_** Apolline fired at Jacques rapidly in French.

 ** _"_** ** _Mother, this is what I've been trying to tell you for ages,"_** Fleur said with distaste, **_"Veela and mates aside, I can't help that I like women."_**

"She is right, Maman," Gabrielle piped up, attempting to switch the conversation back into English.

"I cannot believe my daughter 'as found a mate," Apolline said slowly, still processing it all.

Jacques snatched his napkin from her lap and threw it heavily on the table.

"Apolline," Jacques chided, "You need to come to your senses. I cannot sit 'ere a minute longer and 'ear how my daughter 'as been ruining ze Delacour name being used by women."

"I'm not using her," Hermione cut in, "I might have been horrible in the beginning… But I'm working hard to make up for that. I love your daughter."

Fleur froze, her jaw dropping. Hermione was bound by Veritaserum to tell the truth. So that meant…

"You _love_ her?" Gabrielle exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You defiled 'er," Jacques hissed, "I never want to see you near my family again."

He stood up abruptly, looking at Apolline expectantly. But Apolline was looking between Fleur and Hermione curiously. Jacques sighed heavily, readjusted his jacket, and stormed out of the restaurant.

"I am so sorry about zat," Gabrielle said to Hermione.

"You love me?" Fleur uttered slowly.

"I do," Hermione admitted freely, "I can't believe I tried to fight it."

"I need to tell my muzzer about zis," Apolline murmured, still looking between Fleur and Hermione, "Eet is a most unusual development."

"Maman," Fleur began, but her mother lifted a finger, silencing her.

"I must leave at once, I want to talk to my muzzer about zis," Apolline said distractedly, "I will call on you to see me once I 'ave spoken to 'er,"

Apolline stood up, putting her coat back on and sweeping off without another word.

Hermione looked around the table, surprised. Gabrielle shook her head, smiling.

"And zat is our parents," Gabrielle said with an unimpressed smile, "Welcome to ze family, 'Ermione,"

"Are they usually like that?" Hermione asked, as the waitress appeared to take the orders of the now half-empty table.

"Like zat or some variation of it," Gabrielle shrugged. She turned to the waitress and placed her order calmly, entirely unfazed by the behaviour of her parents.

After Fleur and Hermione had ordered, Fleur took Hermione's hand on top of the table.

"I cannot believe zat my sister 'as met a mate," Gabrielle said with a wide grin, "And zat 'er mate _loves_ her! It is so cute!"

Hermione smiled and squeezed Fleur's hand on top of the table. Fleur wasn't sure she had felt this content before. Honestly, she had expected both her parents to have the reaction that her father had had. For her mother to stop and accept that Hermione was her mate… That was a huge deal.

Their meals arrived relatively quickly and Fleur happily dove into her soup. Not an ideal evening, but a successful evening nonetheless.

Fleur paused in her meal and narrowed her eyes as a familiar broad shouldered redhead ambled over to the table. Ron sat in Apolline's abandoned chair, placing a full pint heavily on the table. He reached over and snatched a piece of chicken off Hermione's plate that he wolfed down.

"Hey ladies, how was meeting the parents?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"You bloody well know how it went, you prat," Hermione said with a frown, "You spiked my drink with veritaserum."

"Well, its not the worst thing in the world that you're forced to tell the truth," Ron shrugged, "I'm sure now Fleur's parents know that you're as fucked up as I am. Face it, 'Mione, we belong together."

"We don't," Hermione answered firmly, "I love Fleur."

"Y-you…" the smile fell off Ron's face as he knew that Hermione was bound to tell the truth.

"You are being extremely rude," Gabrielle said bluntly, "I think you should leave."

Ron ignored Gabrielle, looking at Hermione with unbridled disbelief.

"You can't tell me she's enough for you," Ron spluttered, outraged, "There's no way you're happy with a woman instead of me."

"I can honestly say I've never been more satisfied, emotionally and sexually," Hermione blurted, the Veritaserum working its magic again. Ron dropped the last of the chicken that was in his hand. Fleur blushed, overwhelmed at Hermione's candid admission. Gabrielle smirked at the horror on Ron's face.

"F-fine," Ron said finally, reddening, "I guess I'm on my fucking own then, aren't I?!"

Ron downed his pint in one go and got up unsteadily from the table before weaving his way out of the restaurant.

"Okay, I never expected ze Ron Weasley from ze Golden Trio to be like zat at all…" Gabrielle said, watching him bump into a diner on his way out, "'E seems so dysfunctional and mean,"

"He hasn't been the same since the war," Hermione explained, "None of us have been. I'm just lucky I have Fleur here to keep me dealing with things in a healthy way."

"Oh, mon amour," Fleur said with a smile, pecking Hermione on the cheek, "You have done the hardest work yourself."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello, hello. Yes I have been gone for a while (or maybe not long at all? It just feels like ages to me). I had very bad writer's block and have been working crazy hours lately.**_

 _ **The (selfish) upside for me is that all the other Fleurmione authors seem to be continuing to update so I have had updates from some of my all-time fave fics to read on my breaks at work to cheer me up! (Especially Cruel Intentions- if you haven't read that Fleurmione fic you are seriously missing out).**_

 _ **Anyway, I finally crashed on Friday and slept for an insane amount of hours then woke up and felt like adding to a few of my fics so here we go :)**_

* * *

 _ **Note: Bold & in Italics means that they are speaking in French**_

* * *

After Hermione horrifically told a waitress exactly what she had thought of the meal and service, Gabrielle tipped the restaurant generously and the girls headed back to Fleur and Hermione's place.

"I can't wait for this Veritaserum to wear off," Hermione cursed as they walked in the door.

"You 'ave to admit, eet was quite 'ilarious watching ze waitress stand zere while you insulted ze meal and 'er service," Gabrielle laughed.

"Even funnier when Hermione looked horrified after saying it," Fleur agreed with a laugh.

"All right, all right, that's enough teasing guys," Hermione grumbled.

"So, shall we 'ave anuzzer glass of wine or shall we find more ways to torment you?" Gabrielle giggled, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to do your sister every way imaginable," Hermione answered, before blushing darkly. Gabrielle made a choking noise.

"I suppose I 'ad zat coming," Gabrielle said weakly, paling, "Okay, okay, I am turning in for ze night before I get even more traumatised,"

Fleur laughed as Gabrielle retreated to Fleur's room, looking thoroughly disturbed.

"Okay, Hermione," Fleur said softly, "We survived meeting my parents. It was actually better than I thought it would be."

"You thought it would be _worse_ than my ex boyfriend spiking my drink with Veritaserum and your dad storming out of the restaurant?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"Honestly? Yes," Fleur replied with a laugh. Hermione laughed back.

"Well, that makes me feel a little bit better about revealing our sex life to your entire family today," Hermione said. Fleur laughed again, walking into Hermione's room.

"Its fine," Fleur said, "I've walked in on Gabrielle with her fair share of boys so just think of it as evening the playing field."

Fleur turned around, widening her eyes as Hermione immediately strode up to her and pulled her into her arms, kissing at her neck. Fleur cocked her head at the pleasurable feel of Hermione's lips on the skin of her neck.

"I want you so badly," Hermione murmured between kisses. Fleur felt herself melt in the brunette's arms.

Fleur pulled at Hermione's clothes, wanting, needing to see the brunette's body bare before her. She kissed at Hermione's collarbone once she had her naked, running her hands down the scarred back of the war hero. Hermione eagerly began to disrobe Fleur in turn, making small moans of pleasure at Fleur kissing her.

Hermione pulled Fleur backwards towards the bed. Hermione sat down and pulled Fleur so that she was straddling her, eying her body hungrily.

"I've been waiting for this all night," Hermione confessed.

"Me too," Fleur said with a playful smile, "I liked that you had to speak your mind."

"Cruel woman," Hermione smirked. She ran her hands up Fleur's toned thighs, enjoying the shiver it produced in the blonde. Her hands roamed up Fleur's stomach before cupping her breasts and then moving to feel her toned back. She ran her hands down to grab Fleur's ass before spanking it.

"Damn, Hermione…" Fleur murmured. It turned her on to no end when Hermione took charge.

Hermione stood up, lifting Fleur up. She turned and threw Fleur on her back on the bed before climbing up on top of her.

* * *

Fleur was awoken by a knocking at Hermione's bedroom door. She stretched out her sore muscles, smiling at the sleeping brunette with an arm slung over her. There was knocking at the door again. Fleur removed Hermione's arm carefully from herself before getting out of bed. She grabbed a nearby robe to cover herself before opening Hermione's bedroom door to reveal an impatient looking Gabrielle.

"Fleur, eet ees almost midday," Gabrielle said, crossing her arms. Fleur shrugged.

"We didn't get to sleep until late," Fleur said dismissively, "What's the rush?"

"Ze _rush?_ " Gabrielle repeated, appearing a little stressed, "Maman owled zis morning asking for ze address. She and Grandmere are coming around for lunch,"

"Here?!" Fleur exclaimed, horrified, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

"I 'ave been knocking at ze door on and off for hours," Gabrielle replied, "I didn't want to barge in on ze off-chance you were… You know,"

"Merde," Fleur cursed, "You have to help me clean the apartment,"

"Of course," Gabrielle said, putting a hand soothingly on Fleur's shoulder, "But before you start cleaning you should get rid of ze 'ickeys,"

Fleur whirled back into Hermione's room, checking in the mirror. Sure enough, along her neck and collarbones she had several prominent lovebites from the previous night's passionate lovemaking.

"Merde!"

Gabrielle went out to get set on cleaning the living area while Fleur frantically grabbed her wand and began covering up all the hickeys she could see. She glanced over at Hermione's naked form in the bed. Hermione had a couple of lovebites too, as well as some light scratches on her shoulder blades. Fleur blushed at the memory of the previous night.

"Hermione," Fleur prompted, walking over to the bed to lightly push the brunette. Hermione grumbled before sitting up, pushing her curls off her face before smiling at Fleur.

"Aww, why are you wearing clothes?" Hermione pouted, looking at the robe Fleur was wearing.

"I'm about to be wearing even more in a moment," Fleur said in a serious tone, "My mother and grandmother will be here very soon for lunch."

"Here?!" Hermione yelped, sitting up even straighter and pulling at the covers to conceal her body. Fleur could have laughed. It was hardly likely that her mother and grandmother were about to burst down the bedroom door any second.

"Yes, they owled Gabrielle earlier this morning and she gave them the address," Fleur replied.

"Shit," Hermione cursed, "Shit, shit, shit,"

"Exactly," Fleur said with a frown.

There was a tense pause before the two of them leapt into action, frantically trying to get presentable as fast as they could.

* * *

Whether through sheer luck or some kind of miracle, the girls managed to make themselves all look tidy, clean the apartment _and_ prepare some food for the incoming guests before the doorbell rang.

Gabrielle leapt over to the door as soon as it rang and opened the door for her mother and grandmother. Fleur and Hermione stood awkwardly near her.

Apolline entered icily, kissing each of them on both cheeks before sweeping further into the apartment and observing it with a scrutinising gaze. Behind her, a stunningly beautiful woman entered.

"Grandmere," Fleur exclaimed, moving forward to hug the woman. Hermione made a choking noise and her jaw dropped. The woman looked no older than thirty-five at the absolute most. She was so beautiful she almost appeared to be radiating light.

Fleur's grandmother moved to hug Gabrielle before eying Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Gabrielle glanced at her before laughing.

"Ah, she 'as never met a full-blooded Veela before?" Gabrielle asked, looking amused before switching into French, **_"Grandmother, this is Hermione. She is Fleur's mate. Please excuse her surprise, she has never been around a full blooded Veela before."_**

"Bonjour," Fleur's grandmother greeted Hermione politely, reaching out to grasp one of her hands, "Je m'apelle Delphine,"

"Ah, bonjour Delphine," Hermione answered uncertainly. She glanced at Fleur.

"Grandmere does not speak English," Fleur explained. Hermione inwardly cursed. Although she supposed a language barrier was better than being spiked with Veritaserum.

Hermione hid her discomfort, instead smiling widely and leading Apolline and Delphine to the dining table. Apolline nodded coldly and Delphine was still watching her very closely. Hermione felt unsettled, like Delphine could see inside her soul.

The Delacour sisters set to bringing the food over to the table before joining Hermione and the elder women at the table. Apolline immediately poured herself a large glass of white wine and began sipping at it.

"I like your apartment, Fleur," Apolline said in a tight tone. Fleur seemed to relax a little and Hermione shot her an encouraging smile.

"Merci, Maman," Fleur replied, beginning to dish out lunch for everyone.

 ** _"_** ** _Apolline has told me about the fact you exhibited Veela mating instincts towards this girl,"_** Delphine said in French. Fleur murmured a translation to Hermione.

 ** _"_** ** _That is correct, Grandmother,"_** Fleur replied cautiously, waiting for Delphine's reaction.

 ** _"_** ** _It is rare,"_** Delphine replied, her face unreadably neutral. Hermione idly wondered if that was where Fleur got her brilliant poker face from. **_"As you know Veela are created with the ability to lure men with their thrall. It is uncommon to see any literary or art depictions of same-sex Veela couples. But this does not mean that they do not exist. There have been instances of Veela falling in love with women, or having a female mate."_**

"I knew it!" Gabrielle exclaimed, before translating for a confused Hermione. Hermione looked similarly triumphant. Fleur, however, was biting her lip.

 ** _"_** ** _So what does this mean?"_** Fleur asked her Grandmother. She was unsettled by how stiff her own mother was, still sipping at her wine and not touching her food.

 ** _"_** ** _It means that Veela will recognise Hermione here as your rightful partner,"_** Delphine said with a smile, **_"As they should. Even part Veela must be obliged to recognise her as your rightful partner."_**

Gabrielle squealed before translating for Hermione. Fleur, however, still looked concerned.

 ** _"_** ** _But my father?"_** Fleur asked cautiously. Delphine went silent, looking at Apolline. Gabrielle's smile faded from her face.

 ** _"_** ** _Your father needs time,"_** Apolline said slowly, placing her glass of wine down.

 ** _"_** ** _What does that mean?"_** Gabrielle demanded. She looked positively furious.

 ** _"_** ** _It means I have spoken to him at length about everything that your Grandmother has just told you now,"_** Apolline replied, **_"But he is preoccupied with his own family lineage right now, rather than our Veela heritage."_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Delacour name?!"_** Fleur exclaimed, **_"Even after all this, he is more concerned about his family name being tarnished?! Maybe he should have thought of that before he married a Veela."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Calm, Fleur,"_** Apolline chided, **_"He is my mate just as Hermione is yours. And he is your father. It is not the Veela heritage that is causing him issue. He is still struggling with the fact that you have fallen for a woman."_**

Gabrielle was translating for Hermione all this time, and as she got to the last sentence, Hermione stood up abruptly.

"Now, look here," Hermione hissed, "I have every respect for you as Fleur's mother but you and Jacques cannot continue to treat her this way. Its _your_ job as parents to comfort Fleur when there is something scary and new in her life. Fleur shouldn't have to endure her father shunning her just because she doesn't fit into the cookie-cutter vision of a family he had."

Gabrielle translated for Delphine under her breath as she watched Apolline sit there silently stunned. Fleur was likewise speechless. Fleur and Gabrielle had never seen anyone stand up to their mother like that in their entire lives.

"Fleur…" Apolline said finally, "Zis mate of yours is very protective of you. I like it."

A smile quirked at her lips and she looked at Hermione with renewed interest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Jacques had been furious when he stormed out of the restaurant, kicking a wall so hard it scuffed his expensive brogues.

He was angry at Apolline for entertaining the disaster that had befallen his eldest daughter. Too angry to return to their hotel room. Instead, he spent the night in upscale lounge bars, quietly seething over his whiskey.

After their united front when they rejected Fleur's 'coming out,' Jacques had been pleased. He had expected Fleur to disappear back to England to lick her wounds before eventually coming to her senses after a few months of living without their help.

Jacques ordered whiskey after whiskey, replaying the ridiculousness that was Apolline wanting to hear Fleur out. Not just Fleur. That _Hermione Granger_ , the so-called war hero that had left his family name in tatters.

In the early hours of the morning, as Jacques was considering finding a separate hotel for the night, a scruffy redheaded man ambled in and sat beside him at the bar. The redhead cocked his head at Jacques' empty glass before gesturing with two fingers to the bartender. The bartender nodded before preparing two fresh glasses of whiskey.

"You are ze ozzer member of ze Golden Trio," Jacques said suspiciously, "Ze one 'oo ees not ze Boy 'Oo Lived,"

"Sure am," Ron grunted with a bitter looking smile.

"You do not look as eempressive in person," Jacques commented in a bored tone. Ron ran his hands through his thinning hair in agitation.

"Figures Fleur got her cutting observations from you," Ron muttered, "You should've bloody heard her at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Zat was ze last time I felt proud of 'er," Jacques said darkly, "Right before she lost 'orribly of course."

"Mate," Ron said, raising his eyebrows.

The bartender returned, dropping a tumbler of whisky in front of each of them. Ron picked his up immediately and took a big swig.

"Eet ees even worse now, of course," Jacques said, his mouth loosened from hours of angrily drinking alone in silence, "She 'as been defiled by zat fraind of yours… 'Ermione Granger."

The way he said Hermione's name was dripping with loathing. Ron smirked a little into his whiskey. His hunch about Fleur's dad's feelings was correct.

"That doesn't surprise me," Ron replied, "Hermione's never quite been the same after the war, you know. Damaged goods, so to speak."

"Really?" Jacques asked, looking sideways at Ron. This was confirming all of his worst suspicions.

"She spent a lot of time in captivity with Bellatrix Lestrange," Ron said confidentially.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?!" Jacques choked on his whiskey. The only people that overshadowed the international fame of the Golden Trio were Voldemort himself and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yeah… Personally, I think that's what pushed her over the edge," Ron said with a serious tone, "I mean… Personally, I'm quite worried about Fleur. I've always been a fan of that crazy French girl following her heart, but Hermione's a twisted lady… And also, like, a lady. Both of them should be with men that can keep them on the straight and narrow if you ask me."

"Oui, I strongly agree wiz zat, but what on Eartz can we do now?" Jacques said, raising his hands in exasperation.

Ron smiled then, slowly and deliberately. Things were finally falling into place for him.

* * *

Hermione stretched in bed. It was the morning after Apolline and Delphine had come to brunch and she was feeling a lot more relaxed knowing she had their support.

She glanced at the naked blonde cuddling her in her sleep. It was hard to believe that everything had turned out so well for her. After the war she had felt so broken and lost… She had been convinced that she would never find happiness again.

Hermione watched Fleur's face as she slept. She truly was the most beautiful woman that Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

Sometimes she still felt bad for how careless she had been with Fleur when she had first discovered Fleur's Veela draw to her. She was glad the only time she dominated Fleur now was in the bedroom. A slight smirk played at her lips at this. Their sex life really was incredible.

She looked at her bedside clock and realised it was time to get up. She carefully slipped out of Fleur's arms.

"Mnnn, where are you going?" Fleur mumbled sleepily.

"Therapy," Hermione replied, leaning in to kiss her stunning girlfriend, "I'll be back soon though."

Hermione got ready quickly, grabbing a piece of toast on her way out the door. She hummed to herself lightly as she made her way down the street in the morning sun. It was strange, being content with her life. But she liked it.

Soon Hermione found herself sitting in the armchair at her therapist's. Her fingers were gripping the arms of the chair tightly. This was always the toughest part, when they finished the initial circling of issues and they delved deeper into what really bothered Hermione.

"So… you had to change, to adapt, to survive the war," the therapist was prompting.

"Yeah, but… I don't want to be changed forever" Hermione said, scratching at the arms of the armchair.

"Why is that, Hermione?" the therapist asked. Hermione furrowed her brows. She hated this.

"I… I had to become okay with being hurt and hurting people," Hermione said, "Over time it became easier… I'm afraid that its too easy for me to hurt those around me."

"Mhmm," the therapist scribbled in a notebook.

Hermione was agitated, talking about it reminded her awfully of how she had treated Fleur. She looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, well, looks like we've hit time," Hermione said, relieved, standing up from the chair, "I'll see you next time."

* * *

Hermione had picked up some delicious ingredients up for breakfast after her therapy session and was beginning to stroll back to the apartment. She groaned as Ron appeared from around a corner.

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked darkly, "I have half a mind to hit you after that fucking Veritaserum stunt. You know I could report you for that, right?"

"I wanted to give you one last chance," Ron said, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

Hermione snorted.

"You have to be joking," Hermione was incredulous. Ron smiled coldly.

"Deadly serious, 'Mione," Ron replied, "Either we're together or you're alone."

"Or I'm alone?!" Hermione retorted in disbelief, "Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy? We're supposed to be best friends."

Ron sighed heavily, scratching at his neck.

"Did you ever think we don't deserve to be happy?" Ron asked, "I don't get how you and Harry can just move on like nothing happened. I don't get how you keep chasing after this ridiculous dream of being happy with a _girl._ Its not supposed to be like this. We're supposed to be together, keeping each other's minds off all the awful shit we did."

"Excuse me for seeking out a better way of dealing with my shit," Hermione said impatiently, moving to walk past Ron. Ron caught her by the shoulder, halting her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ron said roughly. Hermione was startled by the dark look in his eyes and momentarily paused. Then she set her jaw and wrenched her shoulder out of Ron's grip.

"Jesus, get _help_ ," Hermione snapped.

"I'll be seeing you around!" Ron called after her.

Hermione shook her head, picking her pace up.

Thankfully, she had no more interruptions on her way home. She arrived home and began preparing breakfast, trying to push the unsettling run in with Ron out of her mind. What had happened to the goofy, fun-loving redhead she had grown up with at Hogwarts?

The opening and shutting of doors around the apartment startled her out of her thoughts and she turned to find Fleur standing by her. She pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, running her hands appreciatively down her body and grabbing her ass.

"Erm, 'Ermione, I am also in ze room," Gabrielle alerted awkwardly. Hermione pulled away from Fleur with a dark blush. Fleur looked sheepish.

"Shit, sorry Gabrielle, didn't mean to…"

"Furzer traumatise me?" Gabrielle prompted with a laugh, "Eet ees forgiven. We 'ave some eenteresting news for you zough,"

"Really?" Hermione's curiosity was piqued. Fleur had recovered from the surprise steamy kiss and was looking at her more seriously now. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes… we think," Fleur replied, "While you were out this morning we received an owl. Our father wants to meet us all tomorrow. With maman and grandmere, too."

"That's… odd…" Hermione said slowly, her mind already beginning to roll over this new fact and wonder why Jacques would possibly want to see her again.

"It is," Fleur said, biting her lip, "I am not sure I trust it."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hi all- Just a reminder. When words are in bold and italics in the story, it means they are conversing in French.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18.**

* * *

Jacques was in a startlingly good mood as he welcomed Fleur, Gabrielle and Hermione into the grand hotel room where he was once again staying with Apolline and Delphine. Fleur eyed her mother and grandmother suspiciously. They too seemed to be in good spirits.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not sure I want to speak to Papa,"_** Fleur said shortly to Delphine. Delphine gave her an encouraging smile.

 ** _"_** ** _Now, Fleur, your father has said that he has thought things over and he has reconsidered the positivity of you marrying a member of the Golden Trio,"_** Apolline said tersely. Fleur shot her mother a baffled look.

"Overnight my father has just _changed his mind_?" Fleur said, crossing her arms. Hermione looked sharply around the room. She, like Fleur, didn't trust Jacques' supposed change of heart either.

Gabrielle had just completed translating the earlier conversation for Hermione as they were making their way to sit down in armchairs. Hermione paused, refusing to sit, as her mind suddenly clicked.

Gabrielle and Fleur, already seated on a couch, looked at Hermione curiously. Delphine and Apolline were sitting across from them and Jacques was sitting in an armchair. He looked at Hermione with barely veiled disdain.

"What member of the Golden Trio?" Hermione asked suddenly. Eyebrows raised around the room.

"What do you mean 'Ermione?" Gabrielle asked, cocking her head to one side. Jacques crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

" _What_ member of the Golden Trio are you positive about Fleur marrying?" Hermione repeated, her voice even more firm. Everyone turned to look at Jacques.

"Eet ees more important to me zan anyzing zat my daughters marry well. Zat zey are safe and zat zey are blessed wiz a match zat becomes zem," Jacques said quietly, looking defiantly around at his family, "All I want is for my daughters to 'ave a life fitting for zem. I would sacrifice my life for it."

"What have you done, Jacques?" Apolline asked, paling. Her husband was hot-headed and stubborn and it was often a dangerous mix.

"I 'ave made an Unbreakable Vow," Jacques announced, squaring his jaw, "I 'ave agreed to give Fleur's 'and in marriage to Ron Weasley."

"What?!" Fleur shrieked, standing to her feet suddenly, "He's Bill's baby brother!"

"'E is ze same age as your 'Ermione," Jacques said with distaste.

"Jacques! Fleur must be wiz 'er mate!" Apolline cut in, colouring. Delphine similarly looked outraged.

"Shut it," Jacques barked, "I 'ave already made ze Vow… And you all know what 'appens if you break an Unbreakable Vow."

"You're asking Fleur to choose between being happy and effectively killing you?!" Hermione bellowed. Jacques walked up to her, challenging her.

"Zis is all your fault," Jacques said acidly.

" _My_ fault?" Hermione countered angrily, "I have done a lot of things in my life I'm not proud of, but I've _never_ done anything this bad."

"Bad? She will still be wiz a member of ze Golden Trio… And she will no longer be degrading 'erself wiz women," Jacques spat, crossing his arms.

"Maman, you cannot let this happen," Fleur said angrily, looking at her mother. Her mother looked pained, looking from her mate to her daughter.

"Fleur… Eef you do not satisfy ze your fazzer's terms of ze Unbreakable Bond… 'E will die," Apolline said, paling, "And as your fazzer's mate… Eef 'e dies, I will also die,"

Gabrielle clutched Fleur's arm. Both daughters paled at the prospect of their parents dying. Delphine was watching in silence, an unreadable expression on her face.

"No…" Hermione uttered, the severity of the situation dawning on her. Jacques looked at her triumphantly.

"I have to go," Hermione said briskly, turning on her heel and leaving. The door slamming behind Hermione seemed to snap Fleur out of her deep shock and she rounded on her father.

 ** _"_** ** _How could you be so STUPID?!"_** Fleur shouted at Jacques. He raised his hands defensively.

 ** _"_** ** _I am your father, Fleur. Everything I do is for your best interest,"_** Jacques said soothingly.

 ** _"_** ** _Its not! Everything you do is to protect yourself and your stupid family name,"_** Fleur snapped, **_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just let you die. You haven't been parents to me since I came out to you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Fleur!"_** Apolline gasped, **_"You don't mean that!"_**

Gabrielle silently moved to her sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

Hermione stormed down the crowded street, unable to even register the faces of the crowd through the haze of rage she was feeling. Of course. Of course Ron would find the one way to ruin everything for her.

Fleur now had to choose between being with Hermione or _letting her parents die._ Hermione wasn't a betting woman, but she didn't like her chances. Hermione choked back an angry sob at the thought.

She was mad at herself too. Mad at herself for being so trusting that she could actually believe that things in her life could work out. That she could be happy. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and ducked into the nearest bar, gesturing at the bartender. Noticing Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio, the bartender immediately got her a firewhiskey on the house. _Being famous sometimes has its perks,_ Hermione thought morosely, knocking back the drink in one.

Hermione hunched over the bar for most of the afternoon, her mood darkening as the drinks flowed. Fleur was dancing at the edges of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to shove the whole situation out of mind. It was taunting her, thinking of having the brightest ray of happiness snatched from her life.

A thickset redhead came and sat heavily at the bar beside her.

"Here we go, here's the real Hermione," Ron said with a grin, nodding at the bartender for a drink.

"I cannot believe you've done this," Hermione said between gritted teeth.

"I gave you plenty of chances to avoid this," Ron shrugged, "But don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione spat. She gulped at her drink.

"Who are you more jealous of?" Ron asked with a wide grin, "Are you jealous of me marrying her? Or jealous of her being with me? I know everyone always thought we would end up getting married."

"What do you think, Ronald?" Hermione scowled, "You've found the only possible way to steal the love of my life from me."

"Love of your life?" Ron snorted, "Come on, you don't mean that."

"I do, Ron." Hermione said shortly, getting up from her chair and standing unsteadily.

Ron got up too, trying to block her from leaving.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron said, from what felt like the end of a very blurry tunnel to Hermione, "You can't truly believe that you were ever actually going to be happy, right? You and I are meant to be together."

"Get out of my way, Ron," Hermione ordered testily.

"Not until you admit that we're meant to be together," Ron demanded.

"I hardly think forcing Fleur to marry you is going to result in us being together," Hermione shot back. Ron grimaced.

"Well if I can't be with you, you can't be with anyone else," Ron said darkly, looking increasingly bitter, "If I can't be happy, you can't either. Its how it works Hermione."

"You've gone mental," Hermione growled, "Get out of my way."

"Be with me, 'Mione," Ron demanded, "We can find a way to make it work. Take our mind off things."

"Ron, honestly I have never been happier since I cut you out of my life and Fleur entered it," Hermione said, brutally honestly. Ron's ears reddened and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Suddenly he scowled and shoved Hermione. Hermione flew backwards, her back hitting the bar painfully.

"You don't mean that," Ron spat drunkenly, his anger taking over.

"Of course I mean it," Hermione choked back, her anger matching Ron's, "I would rather be entirely alone than be with you."

"Well I guess that's what you're going to get, then," Ron roared, "You'll be all alone when I'm married to your stupid French whore."

Hermione lunged forward, swinging a punch with all the drunken force she could muster. It connected with Ron's face with a sickening crunch.

Bartenders leapt forward to pull the two apart as Ron began to shout wildly. The crowd in the bar began to flock around, murmuring with surprise at the two famous best friends in fisticuffs.

* * *

Fleur got home, still feeling full of rage at her father. She could not believe that he could put family pride over her happiness.

She took off her jacket before turning the lights on in the apartment. She jumped at the sight of Hermione, hunched over, sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Hermione?" Fleur asked cautiously, "Are you okay?"

Hermione lifted her head from her hands. Her eyes looked unfocussed and she had a split lip. As Fleur drew closer she saw that her knuckles were swollen and red.

"Hermione?" Fleur asked, concern lacing her voice. She pulled out her wand and cast a quick spell to heal Hermione's lip.

"I… I know you're not gonna choose me," Hermione slurred.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Fleur asked. Hermione gave a long shuddering sigh.

"Its bad enough that I have to lose you," Hermione said in a depressed tone, "But I have to lose you to fucking _Ron._ "

"Its not like I want to marry him," Fleur said, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Fleur… Without you…" Hermione struggled to get out, "Fleur… I don't think I can manage without you in my life."

"Let me get some ice for your knuckles," Fleur said, rising from the couch. Hermione grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, tightly.

"I can't lose you," Hermione said desperately.

"Hermione… Let go," Fleur said softly. An intense look passed over Hermione's face but she obediently released Fleur's delicate wrist.

Fleur got up and walked over to the freezer, fishing out some ice before wrapping it in a cloth for Hermione. She returned to the sofa, sitting down beside Hermione. She took Hermione's hand carefully, resting it in her lap and pressing the ice to her knuckles.

"I punched Ron," Hermione admitted drunkenly.

"Hermione, really?!" Fleur exclaimed. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or scold the brunette.

"I just… I'm so furious," Hermione said darkly.

"Me too," Fleur agreed, "But there must be some way out of this without anyone getting hurt."

Hermione winced at the ice on her knuckles and Fleur lessened the pressure.

"Well…" Fleur said, looking at Hermione's bruised knuckles, "Without _any more_ people getting hurt."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Watch out, there's a sex scene in here-so scroll past if that isn't your thing. Also thanks for the reviews, I love reading them :)**_

 **Chapter 19.**

* * *

Fleur awoke with a stretch, her heart aching at the sleepy little moan her girlfriend made next to her as she cuddled tighter.

Fleur had been worried when she had seen Hermione heavily intoxicated when she had come home, fearing that Hermione had spiralled self-destructively in the wake of Jacques and Ron's meddling.

But when Hermione had miserably crawled into Fleur's lap with bruised knuckles, terrified of losing her, it really made Fleur take stock of how far they had come from their dysfunctional beginnings.

Fleur had never felt whole before being with Hermione. But now, with the lion maned genius in her arms every night, Fleur felt completely satisfied. Not to mention how electric it was when Hermione would take her passionately. Fleur, as a Veela, had often struggled to find partners that could satisfy her sexually. But Hermione and her just clicked so perfectly on a physical level.

Fleur lay in bed wondering how on Earth she could get out of this situation without someone close to the couple dying. As much as she loathed the attitude her parents had had to her coming out, and loathed Ron's treatment of her and Hermione, Fleur could not bring herself to see any of them actually die.

There had to be a way that they could get out of it.

"You look deep in thought," Hermione observed, propping her head up on her hand.

"Yeah," Fleur agreed with a light grin, turning to look at Hermione and her warm brown eyes.

Fleur found it difficult to continue her train of thought as Hermione began to roam her hands over her.

"I don't want to lose you," Hermione said possessively, roaming her hands down Fleur's back and pulling her close.

"I'm yours, mon amour," Fleur said, nuzzling into Hermione's neck. She loved the feeling of being in Hermione's strong arms.

"Mine," Hermione growled, before kissing Fleur's shoulder. Fleur shivered.

Hermione's hands moved lower to grab Fleur's ass and she crashed her lips onto Fleur's. Fleur kissed back, looping her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione's tongue brushed Fleur's lips. Fleur parted them, letting her girlfriend's tongue slip into her mouth. Fleur rolled on top of Hermione, straddling her.

"I'm not leaving you now we've found each other," Fleur said, rolling her hips on Hermione. Hermione let out a moan. Fleur dipped down to kiss at a small scar on Hermione's shoulder.

"Mine," Hermione said again with a grin, before flipping their position so she was pinning Fleur to the bed. Fleur's pupils dilated at the dominance of Hermione. It never ceased to turn her on.

Fleur spread her legs as Hermione moved between them, kissing at Fleur's neck again. Fleur whimpered and rolled her head back. Hermione's hand moved down Fleur's body, cupping her breast, feeling the tautness of her abs, before moving down to her centre.

Fleur let out a moan as Hermione slipped inside her and began to thrust. Hermione was taking her so possessively, with such need, such passion, that it was driving her wild. Her hands were clawing at Hermione's shoulder blades as she writhed in pleasure. Hermione continued to take Fleur, seeming to feed off her moans, biting down on her shoulder as Fleur was brought to orgasm in her arms.

Fleur panted, looking up into Hermione's eyes with such adoration that Hermione couldn't help but smile widely.

"Honestly, us getting together was the best thing to happen to me," Hermione said softly. Fleur smiled, hooking a hand behind Hermione's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Me too," Fleur said, drawing away. She kissed Hermione gently under her jaw before kissing down her neck to her collarbone. Hermione shivered at the sensation.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Hermione said in a hushed tone. Nobody made her feel so simultaneously vulnerable and safe like Fleur did.

"Many people… But none say it in a way that makes me feel quite like you do," Fleur murmured as she cupped Hermione's breast, fingers playing idly at her stiffening nipple.

"God… Fleur… I want to be with you forever," Hermione sighed, lolling her head back and shutting her eyes contentedly. Fleur's hand moved sensually down Hermione's body, coming to a rest between her legs. Fleur smiled at the wetness she found. She began stroking at her folds, kissing at Hermione's throat as the brunette let out a moan. Hermione began to arch her back as Fleur started to circle her clit.

Fleur leaned down and took one of Hermione's nipples in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue. Hermione let out a more vocal moan as Fleur nipped it playfully with her teeth.

"I want to be with you forever too," Fleur said softly, kissing down Hermione's stomach as she rubbed at her. She kissed each wartime scar with affection.

Fleur began to kiss at her hip bone, bringing her kisses closer to where her fingers were working at Hermione. Hermione looked down at her just as Fleur looked up at her.

"Je t'aimerai toujours," Fleur murmured, before moving to kiss and lick at her girlfriend. Hermione found her finger tangling into Fleur's silver-blonde hair as she arched her back further, always quick to lose herself when Fleur was pleasuring her orally.

"Jesus, Fleur…" Hermione moaned in a strangled voice, her other hand clutching tightly at the sheets, "Oh my God… Oh… God…"

Hermione finished with a shudder, Fleur rising to lie in her arms.

Fleur exhaled contentedly, nuzzling into Hermione's neck.

"So how are we going to get out of this situation without anyone ending up dead?" Fleur asked.

"Merlin, at this point, I don't think I would be that upset if Ron died," Hermione said darkly, holding Fleur tighter.

"The thought is so unbearable," Fleur said, scrunching up her nose, "Being given to anyone in marriage when I belong with you."

"Fleur… Wait…" Hermione said, her eyes widening with realisation.

* * *

Ron hadn't stopped smirking since he got the owl notifying him to meet the Delacours. His plan was falling into place nicely. Hermione and Fleur would soon be hurting just as much as he did.

He downed the last of his pint, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His friends had long stopped joining him at the pub, getting sick of how often and heavily he would drink. Its not like he could help it; it was the only thing that dulled the guilt he shouldered after the war.

He never quite came to grips with leaving Harry and Hermione in the middle of the war. Worse than that, though. Far worse than that were the lives he had taken during the Battle of Hogwarts. Every time she shut his eyes he could see the faces of Death Eaters in the last moments of their lives.

He shook his head bullishly, squaring his shoulders as he got up from his seat and ambled out to the street. It was cold, but he was just buzzed enough that it didn't bother him.

It didn't take him long to get to the hotel apartment the Delacours were renting. He let out a low whistle at how elegant it was. The Delacours must be loaded.

Jacques opened the door to him, giving him a begrudging smile. Ron could tell the man didn't really like him, he just saw that Ron could help him get out of his predicament. That suited Ron fine, as long as he could stop Hermione from riding off into the sunset with Fleur.

Jacques led Ron into the sitting area, where he was greeted with the sight of two absolute MILFs. Fleur's grandmother and mother were gifted with the Veela's seemingly inability to age. They looked remarkably similar to Fleur with high cheekbones, platinum silver-blonde hair, devastating jawlines. Neither of them appeared pleased to see him, but that didn't bother Ron either.

"Please sit," Jacques said in a clipped tone, ushering Ron to a seat, "Would you like anything?"

"A drink would be grand," Ron said with a boyish grin.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive. Gabrielle arrived with Hermione and Fleur in tow. Gabrielle looked at Ron like he was dirt on the bottom of her shoe. He suppressed a smirk. Perhaps she was more similar to her older sister than he originally thought.

"Great," Jacques said with a large grin, "Fleur come here."

Fleur walked up to her father with her icy, arrogantly neutral face again. Jacques took her by the wrist, gesturing for Ron to stand up.

Ron glanced at Hermione, hoping to see hurt etched across her face, but she had sat down and was instead watching the scene play out as intently as if it was a lecture.

Ron stood up, smoothing down his shirt, extending a hand.

"Jacques?" Ron asked expectantly. Jacques pulled Fleur over to him. Fleur was still cold and neutral.

"Ronald Weasley, I give freely to you my eldest daughter's 'and in marriage," Jacques stated.

"And I accept," Ron said as he took Fleur's hand.

"Oh zank goodness!" Apolline Delacour exclaimed, relieved that it was now finally over.

"So, when shall we book the wedding?" Ron asked with a grin. Fleur, surprisingly, grinned back.

"About that…" Fleur said, releasing his hand and crossing the room. She sat in Hermione's lap, putting an arm around Hermione's neck. Hermione looped an arm possessively around her waist.

"Jacques might have given you his daughter with the intention of her marrying you," Hermione said slowly, "But no wedding will be able to take place."

"Says who?!" Ron bellowed, "We have an agreement! Nothing can stop an Unbreakable Vow except death!"

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, well, Jacques gave his daughter's hand in marriage to you, and you did accept," Hermione admitted, "So the terms of the Vow have been met. But Fleur is legally unable to marry you."

"Married? To who?" Jacques spluttered. Fleur smiled victoriously at her father.

"To Hermione," Fleur replied, "We eloped."

Before her father could reply, Fleur leaned in and kissed Hermione passionately, causing her parents to gasp.

Ron, however, didn't gasp. Instead he felt the familiar blinding rage he often experienced washing over him. It wasn't working, nothing was working… Nothing ever worked out for Ron…

Ron began to shake with anger as he got to his feet and stormed from the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Ron didn't even know where he was going. He just kept putting one foot in front of the other as he blindly stormed through streets. It was raining, but he hardly seemed to notice. The fat raindrops were slicking his messy red hair to his head, giving him an almost feral look.

Ron was grinding his jaw as he came across a pub, throwing open the door and tossing a couple of coins on the bar.

"Firewhiskey," he grunted, "And keep it coming."

The bartender nodded, bringing him a small tumbler, filling it and then leaving Ron to himself.

The bartender recognised the redhead as one of the Golden Trio, but understood from the stormy expression on his face that he was in no mood to be hassled.

Ron clenched his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth.

He couldn't believe that things had worked out like this. Back at Hogwarts it had seemed like anything was possible in life. I mean, near-death experiences aside, life was full of promise. He had his best mate Harry by his side, Hermione at his other side… Ron knocked back his whiskey in one go, tapping the bar for a refill.

Ron had always assumed that there was something between him and Hermione. They had bickered harder than he and Harry ever had. They always seemed to be getting on each other's nerves. Ron had pegged it as sexual tension from the get-go. He'd just never had the balls to act on it back then.

Then the war broke out… And he'd finally had the right moment to make his move. But then there was the fact he had walked out on Harry and Hermione while they had been on the run… Was it that moment of abandonment that had pushed a final wedge between him and Hermione? Was that the reason she had slowly cooled towards him? Their relationship had felt like one drawn out experience of Hermione slipping away from him.

He clenched his fist harder and felt his nails begin to break the skin of his palm. He hardly cared.

That time with Hermione… It had almost soothed the pain of the war. Waking up next to Hermione would give him at least a couple of moments each day where he could forget about the death of his brother… Forget about the Death Eaters killed by his hand in the war. When Ron shut his eyes he could still see some of their faces… Surprisingly young. Some his own age.

Ron's mind turned to Crabbe and Goyle. Burned alive in the Room of Requirement. He shuddered. It wasn't even the most horrific death that one of his classmates had met.

He felt bile rising in his throat but chased it down with another tumbler of firewhiskey.

He grimaced, heftily knocking his glass on the bar for another refill.

"Mate," Harry's voice rang out behind Ron and the redhead turned.

"What're you doing here, Har'?" Ron asked, his voice starting to slur as the alcohol began to slip through his veins.

"You look terrible," Harry commented, taking a stool beside Ron. Ron barked a humourless laugh.

"Yeah, cheers mate," Ron shot back, "You really know how to cheer a guy up."

"What happened?" Harry asked, waving down the bartender for a butterbeer.

"They've only gone and got fuckin' _married,_ " Ron spat, knocking back another whiskey.

"What?!" Harry looked surprised at that. At least Ron wasn't the only one who was out of the loop on that development.

"Harry… I can't win Hermione back…" Ron slurred, dropping his head.

"She loves Fleur," Harry replied solemnly, "You're just gonna have to accept that."

"Seems like I'm expected to do a lot of accepting these days," Ron said darkly. He ran a thick hand through his wet hair, slicking it back on his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We… We had to _kill_ people in the war, Harry," Ron choked out. Harry looked down and took a small sip of his beer.

"We all had to do things we didn't want to for the greater good," Harry replied grimly.

"For the greater good?" Ron spat back, his voice raising, "Do you even remember their faces? The people you killed? The way the life just drained out of their eyes?"

"Ron…" Harry started, but Ron cut him off.

"Do you think Fred looked like that?" Ron asked, his voice hoarse, "Do you think his eyes looked like that as he died?"

"Ron… You should get therapy," Harry tried to say gently. Ron leapt to his feet, angry.

"What use is that?" Ron bellowed, "Its not like its gonna fucking bring people back to life!"

Ron snatched his tumbler from the bar and threw it as hard as he could at the wall behind the bar. The sound of glass shattering rang out as the tumbler collided with liquor bottles.

"Ron—"

"That's it!" The bartender said gruffly, appearing in front of Harry and Ron, "You two are barred. Get out before I call in the authorities."

Ron nodded carelessly before storming out of the pub. Harry followed him, grabbing a shoulder. Ron wrenched his shoulder out of his grasp.

"Harry, just leave me the _fuck_ alone," Ron hissed. He whirled around and shoved Harry, hard. Harry's back collided with the outside wall of the pub and he felt the air rush out of his lungs.

"Ron—" Harry started again. But it was too late, Ron apparated away.

* * *

Hermione buried her face into Fleur's neck, hugging her tightly in their apartment. She was so full of relief. It finally felt like she was free from all the drama, all the problems… everything that was standing in the way of her starting anew with Fleur.

"I am so happy, mon amour," Fleur murmured. Hermione squeezed her tighter.

"I don't want to let you go," Hermione giggled, "I don't know if I want to snuggle you on the sofa with takeaways all night or tie you down to the bed and have my way with you."

"Who says you can't do both?" Fleur replied teasingly. Hermione kissed Fleur.

"If this is marriage, I think I can get used to this," Fleur smiled as Hermione finally pulled away.

"You aren't worried about your family?" Hermione asked gently. Fleur smiled serenely, taking Hermione's hand.

"Sometimes the people you love will hurt you," Fleur said softly, "Its whether or not they are willing to fix it that matters. My father may not ever try to make things right… Merde, he may never even stop doing things that hurt me. But he is not my only family. I still have Gabrielle… and now you."

Hermione pulled Fleur into a tight embrace again.

"Okay, forget takeaways," Hermione said with a smile, "I'm going to make you dinner."

Fleur raised an eyebrow as Hermione pulled away.

" _Not_ that pasta!" Hermione laughed, "Something I know how to make!"

Fleur laughed. She watched Hermione walk to the kitchen, admiring the decisive way she walked and the sway of her hips. Her brunette curls were cascading down her back. She looked beautiful. Fleur sighed. She didn't think anything could get better than this.

* * *

Ron was soaking up his sorrows in another pub. This one was seedier and more run down. He was sure that if he lost his temper again and threw a glass he wouldn't get kicked out of this place.

Fucking Harry.

Of course the bloody _Boy Who Lived_ wouldn't understand his pain. Everything had a way of working out for Harry.

Ron scowled and drank deeply from his pint of beer.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Ron glanced over at the black cloaked figure next to him.

"An' who're you?" Ron asked stoutly.

"Someone who recognises the _true_ star of the Golden Trio," the figure next to him replied. Ron couldn't discern much of the figures features. He could tell it was a thin man, but that was about it.

"Well… I spose I did do most of the graft," Ron replied, smoothing his hair back and cheering up a bit.

"So can I buy you a drink?" The figure pressed. Ron squinted at him, trying to work out his angle.

"Sorry mate… But I'm not into guys," Ron said, turning back to his pint.

"And neither am I," the figure responded, "Can I not buy a drink for a true hero?"

Ron scoffed.

"Hero," Ron repeated sarcastically.

"Let me guess… The others can forget the lives lost for the cause so easily," the figure said, waving a bartender over. This got Ron's attention.

"Y-yeah… Its like they can just… Move on and forget everything we did," Ron replied.

"That's horrible," the figure nodded, "Do they not have a conscience?"

"Who bloody knows," Ron slurred, shaking his head.

"So can I offer you a drink?" the figure asked, pushing a small shot glass towards Ron.

"Sure, mate… Thanks," Ron replied. He raised the shot glass to the friendly stranger in thanks before downing it.

"No… Thank you, Ron Weasley," the figure replied, reaching over to take the shot glass from his hand. As he reached, his dark cloak rode up and Ron saw the familiar tattoo of the Dark Mark on the figure's forearm.

"Wha…?"

Everything went dark for Ron.

* * *

Hermione awoke, stretching sore muscles. She smiled as she noticed azure eyes watching her intently.

"Good morning," Hermione grinned, pulling Fleur close to her in bed.

"Morning mon amour," Fleur smiled back.

Fleur leaned in slowly, kissing Hermione softly. Hermione growled, pulling Fleur in for a more passionate kiss.

They were interrupted by frantic knocking at the door. Hermione groaned, reluctantly disentangling herself from Fleur and pulling a robe on.

Fleur sighed and lay back on the bed, frustrated by the interruption.

"Send them away, dear God, please," Fleur grumbled. Hermione nodded at her before ducking out of the bedroom and padding to the front door. The knocking was growing even more insistent.

Hermione threw open the door, irritated. Harry was standing at the door, looking frazzled.

"This better be good, Harry," Hermione snapped. She had a naked Veela in the next room and had no time for Harry to be taking up her time with complaints about his relationship with Ginny.

"Hermione, Ron's gone," Harry said breathlessly.

"What else is new?" Hermione growled, "Have I even told you about his latest crap? I'm sure he'll wash up in a day or two."

"Hermione, no," Harry interrupted, "Ron has been taken by Death Eaters."

Hermione froze.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione took a long drink from her bottle of butterbeer, watching Harry across the coffee table.

The Boy Who Lived was pale, dark marks under his eyes. His face was beginning to take on the haunted look it had exhibited during Voldemort's resurgence all those years ago. Hermione knew without asking that Harry was already shouldering the blame for Ron being taken by Death Eaters.

Harry ran a hand through his messy spikes of raven hair, clearing his throat.

"So… You're saying what? You just won't even look for him?" Harry asked, incredulity evident in his voice.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She had just finished recounting the entire disaster with the Delacours to Harry.

"Were you not listening?" Hermione snapped, "He tried to take Fleur from me."

Fleur was flitting around in the background of the apartment, cleaning the kitchen and the likes. Despite the intense conversation with Harry, Hermione's eyes constantly wandered to the blonde.

Fleur was dressed in simple torn jean shorts and a white tee shirt, her hair in a loose plait hanging over one shoulder. She looked so painfully beautiful, flashing a smile of support at Hermione intermittently. It was enough to make Hermione's chest ache.

Hermione's golden-brown eyes flicked back to the pale dark haired boy in front of her. Harry was chewing his lip and pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose. He appeared to be biting back a response.

"Harry?"

"Its just…" Harry heaved a heavy sigh, leaning forward in his seat and planting his elbows on his knees, "Are you really going to put all that before our friendship? You, me and Ron have been best mates since First Year."

"Ron, you and I," Hermione corrected, before running a hand through her own tangled locks, "And how much do you expect me to forgive, Harry? The line has to be drawn _somewhere._ He's been truly awful to me for ages now."

"You know he isn't coping," Harry pleaded, locking eyes with Hermione, "I never gave up on you, when… you know."

Hermione swallowed. She herself had said and done plenty of harsh things when she was struggling in the darkness following the war. But she was sure she had never gone _that_ far. What Ron had done was truly vile.

A surge of anger at Ron attempting to marry Fleur re-surfaced at the memory. Hermione's hand clenched into a fist, the other tightening on her butterbeer. Fuck Ron.

"Not happening," Hermione said flatly, "He can get himself out of this one. He's made his bed… He can lie in it."

"Wow…" Harry uttered, getting to his feet with a look of surprise and disappointment, "I never thought you would be one to turn your back on your friends when they need you most."

"Are they really friends when they try to hurt you that much?" Hermione shot back.

But Harry was already at the door, shaking his head.

"If you change your mind, I'll be out with Ginny and the others looking for him," Harry offered, shooting one last hopeful glance at Hermione.

"Fat chance," Hermione huffed.

Harry frowned, leaving the apartment without another word. The door snapped shut behind him loudly.

Hermione slammed her butterbeer down on the coffee table, hard. She stood up, anger coursing through her veins. How dare Harry expect her to forgive Ron? How dare he ask her to put duty ahead of her own happiness, even now?

"Hermione," Fleur lilted in her sweet French accent, approaching Hermione with a soft hand on her arm.

Hermione turned to look at Fleur. Her deep blue eyes were flickering with concern. Her plump pink lips tugging into a concerned frown. Hermione's own eyes were flashing with conflict.

"I think we should discuss what Harry said," Fleur suggested slowly. Hermione shook her head, shutting her eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"I don't want to talk," Hermione said roughly, putting her arms around the blonde's waist. Her hands trailed down to Fleur's ass, squeezing appreciatively before she hoisted the Frenchwoman up and slammed her against a wall. Her lips crashed into Fleur's, stealing a desperate, passionate kiss. Fleur resisted for a moment, before reluctantly giving in to her attraction for Hermione.

Hermione triumphantly smiled into the kiss as Fleur let out a moan. Hermione pushed herself closer against Fleur's body, grinding on her.

As things began to get more heated, Hermione pushed Ron as far out of her mind as she could.

* * *

Ron's eyes flickered open.

He was in a dark basement, his hair wet with sweat and stuck down to his head. The metallic taste on his chapped lips seemed to indicate there was blood intermingled with the sweat.

Ron couldn't remember how he had got there. Only blurry memories of a spinning room and rough blows to his body. His hand gripped his ribs as he rose to his feet.

"Fuck," Ron gasped with the pain.

Definitely a few broken ribs. Ron's breath was coming in ragged pants as he swayed on his feet. He must have taken quite the beating last night.

"I need to ease up on the drink," Ron groaned, spitting. A glob of mostly blood landed near his feet and he winced.

Laughing echoed around the dark basement and scattered applause broke out.

Hooded figures emerged from the shadows, forming a loose circle around Ron.

"More like ease up on accepting drinks from strangers," one of the hooded figures laughed, "But your mistake is our gain."

The figures began to pull back their hoods, revealing the tell-tale masks of the Death Eaters. Ron frowned, raising his fists in a weak attempt to keep them at bay. This caused laughter amongst the crowd.

"What d'ya want?" Ron demanded, trying to sound threatening.

The figure that had spoken before stepped forward, the mask glinting ominously.

"What do we want?" the Death Eater replied mockingly, "Well, we don't have much to do these days. On account of the three brats that stole the life of the Dark Lord. In fact, we're at quite the loose end."

Ron spat again, beginning to turn around, trying to see if any of the figures looked familiar behind their mask.

"Yeah, well, try catching a game of Quidditch," Ron responded, frowning.

"No, no," the Death Eater replied, "Quidditch is far too tame for our tastes. We've taken to a new sport."

"Yeah? Bully for you," Ron responded, now frantically looking for any gaps in the circle.

"Its called 'Torture the Blood Traitor,'" the Death Eater said, before erupting into laughter. Ron snapped his head around at this, just in time to see the large fist that was plowing straight into his face.

Ron fell to the ground, stars floating in front of his eyes. He was still dazed as the first kicks began to land in his back and stomach.

Ron couldn't defend himself. Not without a wand. Not against so many. He curled up into the fetal position, willing himself to just wait until the pain passed. But as the first Cruciatus hit him and a scream ripped from his throat, Ron couldn't help but feel every moment of pain.

The worst part… The truly awful part… Was that deep down Ron knew he deserved everything he got.

* * *

Hermione loved the way Fleur looked after they had made love. Her hair tousled, her lips swollen and red from kissing. Love bites trailed down the Veela's slender neck to her shoulder. Hermione almost felt guilty, although the fresh scratches Fleur had left on her shoulder blades were probably a fair trade off.

Fleur's eyes were shut contentedly. She breathed heavily as if she were asleep, but the fluttering of her dark long eyelashes indicated to Hermione that she was just resting her eyes after the hours of lovemaking.

Hermione's eyes raked down Fleur's perfect form. She couldn't quite enjoy the view today. Despite Fleur being an exquisite distraction, they couldn't have sex forever. Now it was over, Ron was back at the forefront of Hermione's mind.

"I think you should help them look for him," Fleur murmured. Hermione glanced back at Fleur's face, seeing her eyes were now open and watching her intently. Hermione frowned.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione said defensively. Fleur laughed, her voice a little hoarse.

"You are incapable of playing dumb, mon amour," Fleur responded, "I know you are thinking about Ronald. I think you should help him."

"After what he did to me? To us?" Hermione shot back. Fleur ran a hand up her arm soothingly.

"Once upon a time you hurt me and I forgave you," Fleur replied softly. Hermione winced at the memory.

"That was different," Hermione deflected. Fleur smiled softly.

"Perhaps," Fleur conceded, "But I know deep down you want to help him."

Hermione sighed heavily.

"Why do I always have to be the bigger person?" Hermione demanded. Fleur kissed her softly.

"You would not be you if you left him to die," Fleur replied quietly. Hermione opened her mouth to reply before biting her lip. She turned over in bed to face the wall.

 _Could_ she leave Ron to die?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

* * *

Hermione and Fleur trailed behind Harry and Ginny as they walked through the narrow streets on their way to meet up with other Order members.

Hermione's hand was protectively on Fleur's waist as they walked, wandering down subconsciously to cup Fleur's ass.

"Hermione," Fleur murmured.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, moving her hand back up to Fleur's waist.

"Its just… Still a bit tender from before," Fleur said, blushing a little. Hermione blushed too. They had gone for another round before meeting the others, Hermione incorporating spanking into their already playful sex-life. Fleur had loved it, but she was still feeling the after effects.

"Erm… Sorry about that," Hermione said awkwardly. Fleur smirked.

"Its okay," Fleur replied, "It was sexy."

"Hermione!" Harry called from ahead. Hermione groaned at Harry's bad timing.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," Hermione replied shortly.

Harry and Ginny disappeared into a small shed, Hermione and Fleur following them.

Inside was dimly lit with lanterns. Most of the other Order members were already there, standing around on the dirt floor. A few eyes turned to look at Hermione's arm around Fleur, disbelief evident on their faces. Fleur supposed it had been a long time since they had seen most of them.

Molly Weasley shot a filthy look their way. Kingsley Shacklebolt consulted a pocketwatch, seeming uninterested in Hermione and Fleur. Tonks blew some bubblegum until it popped, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"So you two really are together, huh?" Tonks commented, eying Fleur and Hermione. Her hair, forever changing on the metamorphmagus, was styled in a blue bob.

"Yeah, we are," Hermione said defensively.

"Hot," Tonks shrugged.

Molly cast a look of disapproval at Tonks, clearing her throat.

"Right, we should probably get started," Kingsley boomed, "We have a number of locations they could be at. We're going to need to split into smaller groups if we want to hit them all in time."

Hermione kept her eyes firmly on the ground, Fleur could tell she was still not a hundred percent on her decision to save Ron. Hermione and Fleur were put in a group with Harry, Ginny and Tonks. Fleur was silently thankful that at least they weren't put in a group with Molly.

The group of five left the shed in silence. Ginny and Harry led the way, Harry struggling to keep up with the redhead as she strode with purpose.

"Surprised to see you two here," Tonks commented airily as she walked beside Hermione and Fleur. Fleur raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Tonks continued to chew at her gum.

"Harry told me about how Ron's been behaving," Tonks said, blowing another bubble.

"He did?" Fleur asked, surprised.

"Well, I got it out of him anyway," Tonks shrugged.

They walked along in silence for a while, winding through back alleys of London.

"You know… You could have told me you were into women, Fleur," Tonks said, "I would be the last one to judge."

"You mean during the war?" Fleur asked. She shook her head, "I was still very much in denial then."

"Hmmn, that's a shame," Tonks commented, still chewing.

"Easy," Hermione growled.

"You two are hot together," Tonks laughed, "So possessive of each other."

"Erm, thanks I suppose," Fleur replied, leaning into Hermione more.

"Tonks, maybe we could focus on the task at hand," Hermione said stiffly.

"Still bossy, I see," Tonks smirked, "But yeah, this particular place we're going to hasn't had much heat for a while. It used to be a right nest of Death Eaters, a place they often dragged unfortunate souls to. But, hey, maybe we'll luck out and there will be a lead there."

"Great, so we're going to the dud location," Hermione groaned.

"What? You _want_ to face off against Death Eaters?" Fleur asked her girlfriend in disbelief. Hermione had barely got through the worst of her PTSD. Fleur couldn't imagine why on earth she would want to go right back into the thick of it.

"I get ya, Hermione," Tonks commented, jamming her hands in her pockets, "It is a little insulting to be sent to the _safe_ location. But its obviously just because we're the youngest of the lot."

"Ridiculous," Hermione rolled her eyes, "You'd think we hadn't saved the world from Voldemort. Suppose I got that Order of Merlin for nothing?"

"Preaching to the converted here," Tonks said, waving a hand dismissively, "Anyway, spose Harry deserves a break from being the one in the roughest situation."

They looked ahead to where Harry and Ginny had begun to bicker.

"In Death Eater terms, anyway," Tonks added with a smirk.

Hermione and Fleur exchanged glances, unsure of what to make of Tonks. Fleur had spent time with her while they had been in the Order together during the war, but nowhere near enough to tell whether she was a good sort or not.

"Right, we're here," Ginny called from ahead.

"Could you yell that any louder," Hermione hissed as they caught up to Harry and Ginny outside a ramshackle flat, "Maybe you should just send them an owl letting them know we're on our way while you're at it."

Ginny rolled her eyes but went silent.

"If it gets bad, we get out, okay?" Harry said gruffly, as they all withdrew their wands.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the gist," Tonks commented, blowing another bubble with her gum.

Harry ran forward, kicking the door down heavily.

"He doesn't go for subtle, does he?" Tonks muttered, following the raven haired boy into the building.

Ginny followed her.

Hermione and Fleur brought up the rear, heading into the dark flat.

Fleur cast a lumos that flickered light onto the drab walls. The wallpaper was peeling off in strips. Fleur could see stains and cigarette burns in the threadbare carpet they were treading on. She reached out in the dim light and took Hermione's hand tightly.

The group stalked through each room, wands high and shoulders tense.

"Doesn't look like anyone's in here," Ginny said finally.

"There's a basement," Tonks informed them, gesturing at a door. Hermione was closest and went to enter, but Fleur grabbed her by the arm.

"I'll go first," Fleur insisted. Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Fleur was too fast for her, leaping down the stairs ahead.

Fleur couldn't say the words out loud, but there was a part of her that just couldn't take it if Hermione got seriously injured while saving _Ron_ of all people.

Fleur had only just got down the stairs when a beam of green light shot at her. Fleur barely had time to dodge, pulling Hermione out of harm's way with her.

"Merlin!" Tonks cursed, hot on their heels.

There were around seven cloaked figures in the room, who all had their wands raised. Fleur threw a disarming spell which hit one of the figures in the chest. He gasped as his wand arced out of his hand. Hermione hit him with a stunning spell a split second later, causing the disarmed Death Eater to fall to the floor unconscious.

Harry was already duelling with another Death Eater. Ginny was throwing off protection charms as fast as she could, trying to help shield the group.

"Fuck!" Tonks cursed as a nasty stinging hex caught her on the arm. Fleur's eyes widened as Tonks' arm swelled up with excruciating looking blisters and burns.

"Crucio!"

Ginny fell to the floor now, screaming.

Fleur stepped forward, slashing at the air violently.

One of the masked figures fell. Harry stunned the one he had been duelling. Four left now.

Harry was thrown back into a wall, letting out a pained yelp as he collided with the brick before crumpling to the floor. Hermione stunned the Death Eater that hit him, taking advantage of the fact they were distracted by Harry. Three left.

Fleur noted with relief that Harry was shakily getting back on his feet, brushing himself off and looking for his wand.

"Crucio!"

Fleur felt all the air whoosh out of her lungs. The sudden sensation of a thousand white hot knives was stabbing her flesh. She fell to her knees, a scream ripping out of her searing lungs. She shut her eyes tightly. Even they felt like they were having knives stabbed into them. It was excruciating. Fleur was in agony, writhing on the floor, oblivious to everything except the all-invasive pain.

Fleur struggled to keep a hold of consciousness as the pain increased, before finally, thankfully, fading away.

"Fleur?"

Fleur opened her eyes, Hermione was bent over her, her face stricken.

"Hermione," Fleur replied. Her voice was hoarse from screaming.

There was a _whoosh_! and a flash of light as Hermione was thrown from Fleur's side, tossed into the wall at the far end of the room like Harry had been. Fleur scowled, grabbing her wand from the floor beside her and hexing the Death Eater who had hit Hermione.

Hermione staggered back to Fleur's side, looking a little dazed from her fall.

"Stupefy!" Harry hit the last remaining Death Eater, finally clearing the room.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, suddenly seeing what the Death Eaters had been standing in front of. In a crumpled bloody pile was the limp and pale body of Ron Weasley.

Fleur froze, a feeling of dull horror coursing through her as Hermione ran to the body. Ginny, standing behind Fleur, fell to her knees, paling.

"Ron!" Hermione sobbed, now on her knees beside Ron's body.

Harry walked forward, almost in a trance, coming to join Hermione beside Ron on the floor.

Tonks quietly moved to put her arm around Ginny, who was now shaking and shuddering as if there were an icy chill in the air.

"Ron! Say something!" Hermione cried, shaking Ron's shoulders.

Fleur stood rooted to the spot. She didn't know what to do. Ron had been truly awful, but she had hardly wanted him to actually _die._

There was a faint gurgling noise and Hermione and Harry sat up straight. Fleur took a step forward as the crumpled figure of Ron twitched.

"I…"

"Ron?!" Harry exclaimed, hearing the faded groan.

"I fucking deserved it…" Ron managed hoarsely, before falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ginny had been at Ron's bedside at St Mungo's non stop since they had recovered him from the Death Eater flat.

Fleur was relieved that all of the Death Eaters they had stunned had been rounded up by Aurors and were going to be held to justice.

Fleur was walking into St Mungo's, her heels clicking loudly in the antiseptic empty hallways. She was dressed in a simple form fitting dress, a warm wool peacoat and had a fashionable leather handbag on her shoulder. Her long platinum blonde hair was streaming down her back.

Fleur's face was impassive, as always, but inside she was worried about her Hermione. The brunette seemed to be shouldering a lot of the blame for the situation Ron had ended up in. An awful lot, in Fleur's opinion, considering how terrible Ron had been to her.

The crowd of flaming haired figures standing in the hallway signalled that Fleur had reached Ron's room.

Bill Weasley, spotting Fleur, immediately stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug. His beard scratched her cheek as he kissed it.

"Fleur, you didn't have to join the search to find him… But Merlin, I'm so glad you guys did find him before it was too late."

They parted and Fleur could see the tell-tale shininess in Bill's eyes signalling that he was holding back tears.

"Bill, he will be fine," Fleur said softly. Bill nodded, swallowing heavily.

"Yeah," Bill grunted, scratching his beard, "Anyway, this is my girlfriend, Sophia."

A pretty woman with straight brown hair stepped forward, smiling at Fleur.

"I've heard a lot about you, Fleur," Sophia said, "Its nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Fleur smiled, leaning in to kiss Sophia politely on each cheek.

Fleur now turned her attention to the rest of the cluster waiting outside the room. There was Percy, wiry glasses smudged and his usually preened hair in disarray; Charlie, muscular and sun-burnt, looking surprisingly vulnerable; George, the lone twin, tears streaming down his face; Arthur, rubbing his sweating forehead intermittently; Ginny, pale and quiet; and Molly, who had spotted Fleur and was marching towards her. Fleur stiffened.

Molly came forward, short and matronly, gripping Fleur's arms in her hands without preamble. Fleur could see Bill and Sophia tense beside her, also unsure of Molly.

"Fleur," Molly said seriously, "We've had our differences,"

"Oui," Fleur was unsure of where this was going.

"But," Molly was suddenly choked by tears, "You and Hermione brought my boy back home. Even after the disagreements between you all."

Fleur bit her tongue, wanting to comment on the extent of the 'disagreements,' but decided against it.

"We couldn't leave him there to die," Fleur finally replied, "And it wasn't just us. Tonks, Ginny and Harry were there too."

"I know," Molly nodded, "But you didn't have to go. You didn't have to put your life on the line like that."

"Erm, it was nothing," Fleur felt suddenly awkward, unused to Molly's approval.

"I can admit when I was wrong," Molly continued, "I just want you and Hermione to know that we consider you both family, regardless of any tiffs we've had in the past."

"Right," Fleur nodded, stunned.

"Hermione is in there with Harry," Molly said, nodding towards the door, "We're trying not to crowd poor Ron. But you can head in there now if you want."

Fleur nodded and the rest of the Weasleys shuffled around to let her through the door. Fleur, still entirely thrown by the entire encounter with the family, caught Bill's eye, who flashed her an encouraging smile.

Fleur entered the hospital room, expecting to see a room as clinical and sterile as the rest of the hospital. To her surprise, the Weasleys had obviously decorated Ron's room. The walls were absolutely plastered in posters of the Chudley Cannons, Fleur assumed this must be his favourite Quidditch team. Clashing terribly with the bright orange, were large Gryffindor banners dotted amongst the Cannons posters. Hermione and Harry were sitting beside Ron's bed, which was absolutely heaped in brightly coloured, lumpy knitted blankets.

Hermione rose to greet Fleur, throwing her arms around Fleur's neck and kissing her chastely on the lips. Fleur could feel Hermione's body trembling a little against hers.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asked gently.

"Just… Just shaken up," Hermione murmured back, "It was like we were right back there… In the war… I was so sure someone was going to die."

"No-one did, mon amour," Fleur whispered back, "You are safe."

She kissed Hermione gently, before the brunette released her.

"How are you two?" Fleur asked, now directing her attention to Harry and Ron. The boys had been politely looking away during the quiet exchange between the women.

"Been better," Harry shrugged, "Broke my finger when I was tossed into a wall during the fight. Seems cruel to have to endure the taste and feel of Skele-Grow for such a small break."

Harry grimaced at the memory and Hermione and Fleur laughed. Their attention now awkwardly turned to Ron.

He was still looking peaky, pale and lightly sweating, his hair stuck to his head.

"I'm… I'm getting there," Ron said awkwardly, before reaching for a glass of water. His hands were shaking and Harry leant in to help him.

"Here ya go, mate," Harry said quietly, helping Ron to drink.

"Fleur… I mean… It obviously goes without saying…" Ron said hoarsely, looking down, "You and Hermione…"

"I know," Fleur replied politely, deciding to take pity on him and not force him to say the words.

Hermione snaked an arm around Fleur's waist, squeezing it tightly.

"We're gonna head off now, Ron," Hermione said, "Rest up, okay?"

Ron nodded as Hermione and Fleur left the room. As soon as they exited, Ginny and Molly eagerly pushed through into the room for their turn visiting Ron.

Hermione and Fleur walked a little bit down from the Weasleys, Hermione leaning against a wall and sighing heavily.

"You okay?" Fleur asked, taking Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded.

"I just… I feel so conflicted," Hermione admitted, "He's been my best mate for so long… But I'm still so angry about what he put us through."

"I know," Fleur replied, "He was horrible."

"But… You saw the shakes and his sweating, right?" Hermione asked, her eyes meeting Fleur's. Fleur nodded, confused.

"What of it?" Fleur asked.

"He's going through withdrawals," Bill interrupted, Sophia and him joining Hermione and Fleur. Hermione nodded.

"Its clear he needs professional help for alcohol and drug addiction," Hermione replied with a heavy sigh, "Not that that excuses his behaviour at all… But maybe explains why he wasn't thinking so rationally."

Fleur nodded, digesting this information.

"We're getting him help," Bill said gravely, "Enough is enough. I think the situation he ended up in is evidence enough that he's not looking after himself."

"That's good," Hermione said, although she still looked in shock.

They said their goodbyes and Hermione and Fleur headed home, hand in hand. Fleur kept sneaking glances at Hermione, checking that the brunette was okay.

When they finally got home, Hermione silently walked in, stripping down to her underwear and climbing into bed. Fleur followed her, climbing in next to her and wrapping her arms around the brunette. Hermione's body began to shake as she started to sob.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Hey all- hadn't updated this in yonks so here is a short wee chapter. Enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 23.**

* * *

Fleur brought a cup of tea to Hermione in bed. Hermione looked exhausted, and her eyes were still a little puffy from crying the previous night.

"Are you okay mon amour?" Fleur asked gently, sitting on the bed. Hermione rubbed her face and sat up in bed.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in," Hermione sighed, taking the cup of tea.

She sipped at it quietly, staring into space.

Fleur nodded, watching Hermione carefully.

"You know… We had to file the marriage papers so fast, we didn't really get a proper wedding," Fleur said slowly. Hermione was only half listening, still lost in thought.

"Well… We had to move quickly in order to thwart your father and Ron," Hermione said distractedly, still staring into space.

"What do you think about doing something more formal?" Fleur asked, biting her lip nervously.

This snapped Hermione out of her reverie and she looked at Fleur with surprise.

"You… I mean… We did it to save you from having to marry Ron…" Hermione stammered, "I didn't… I mean I didn't think you actually wanted to…"

"I mean we're legally married," Fleur replied, "You're technically my wife."

"…And you're my wife," Hermione replied, her eyes widening, "I… Wow… I mean… We had to act so fast… Then there was this stuff with Ron… I guess I hadn't properly processed it. It's so soon—are you sure you don't want us to end the marriage and go back to how we were before?"

"Non," Fleur replied, "Yes—it is a lot sooner than either of us could have anticipated… But it feels right."

Hermione suddenly grinned broadly.

"What? Cheered up?" Fleur asked, laughing a little. Hermione really was adorable.

"Thoroughly," Hermione smiled, "Fleur Delacour, my _wife._ Merlin, it sounds good."

"It does, doesn't it?" Fleur laughed, "So do you want to do something special for it now all the drama has died down?"

"Definitely," Hermione replied, "The whole lot. Think of how much organising we'll get to do!"

"Oh Lord," Fleur laughed again, "You have to be the only person to sound genuinely excited about organisation."

Hermione rubbed her hands together, already lost to the excitement of research and planning ahead.

Merlin, Fleur was crazy about her.

* * *

 _[A/N: some time has passed]_

"D'you think Ron will be okay with all this?" Hermione asked nervously, walking down the street with Harry. Harry smiled.

"He's already come a long way," Harry replied, "And at the end of the day, you're one of his best mates, even with all that has happened. I know he'd wanna be there for you."

The two of them arrived at the tidy flat where Ron was staying with Bill. He had gone to a rehab recommended by St Mungo's for a period after his hospitalisation. On his release, Bill had insisted he move in with him so he could keep a close eye on him.

Bill opened the door, smiling broadly.

"Hey Hermione, hey Har'" Bill greeted, "Come on in. You remember Sophia, right?"

"Yeah, hey Sophia," Harry greeted, heading in the door, followed by Hermione.

Hermione greeted Bill and his girlfriend, who led them to the small living room. Ron was leaning back in an armchair, reading a quidditch magazine. He had lost the extra weight, looking more in shape. His hair was trimmed neatly and styled tidily. It looked like Bill had taken him shopping too, as he was wearing a denim shirt similar to Bill's style. His hair was still thinning near the hairline, but he definitely looked healthier.

"Hey guys," Ron greeted with a grin, putting down his magazine, "What's up?"

"Hermione had some news she wanted to share with you," Harry replied, taking a seat on a couch and shooting Hermione an encouraging smile.

Hermione slowly sat next to Harry, taking in a long and shaky breath.

"Everything okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking a little unsettled, "I… I'm still sorry, you know?"

"I know," Hermione said, sighing heavily. She wasn't sure if she could entirely forgive him yet, but that was something to worry about another time. "This isn't about that," Hermione continued, "I'm getting married."

Ron looked at her, surprised. His brows knitted together in confusion.

"I… I thought you were already?" Ron asked, "Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get around the Unbreakable Vow thing."

"I mean, we are," Hermione replied, wringing her hands awkwardly, "But we don't even have rings. We want to do a ceremony and invite those close to us. Do the whole thing properly."

"Oh," Ron replied, his face still looking like he was processing the news.

"It would be weird if you didn't come," Hermione said slowly, "But only if you're up to it. I know… I know it bothers you that things didn't work out between us. But we've been best friends for so long… I guess what I'm trying to say is that it would be nice if you could come."

Harry patted her shoulder encouragingly and Bill shot her a smile. Ron frowned, fiddling with his magazine.

"I'll come, 'Mione," Ron replied.

"Great!" Harry replied, "Look at us, getting back to how things were."

"Will things _ever_ be like how they were before the war?" Hermione replied, raising her eyebrows. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… As best we can," Harry responded.

A sombre mood fell over the small living area.

"Are you gonna have a bachelorette party?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry, Hermione and Bill exchanged glances.

"You sure that's the best idea, buddy?" Bill asked, biting his lip.

"I can handle it," Ron insisted, "I'm not gonna fall off the bloody wagon."

Harry, Hermione and Bill exchanged glances again.

"Well… We'll see…" Bill said uneasily, "I mean I think it's enough that they want you to come to the wedding at all after everything, Ron. Don't think you should push it."

Ron nodded sullenly.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch at Fleur and Hermione's apartment a couple of weeks later. They were up late, sharing a couple of beers and discussing the Ron issue.

"I mean, I just don't know if he's there yet," Hermione said, shaking her head, "Yeah, I know he's done rehab and he's doing a lot better with therapy, but… He got really fucked up, Har'. I don't know if we can trust him at a bachelorette party with all that temptation around. Not to mention the entire celebration revolving around me marrying Fleur."

"I think you're underestimating him," Harry countered, "Remember how awful he was with me when I got picked for the Triwizard Tournament at school? He was even sporting one of those godawful _Potter Stinks_ badges,"

Hermione laughed a little at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that. I had to go between you two constantly because you wouldn't even talk to each other. It was dreadful."

"Yeah, well, he came back from that and was still a bloody good mate." Harry replied, "And remember when he abandoned us when we were looking for the Horcruxes?"

"How could I forget?" Hermione replied hollowly, her mood darkening at the memory.

"We were so angry," Harry reminded her, "At the time that felt like the worst thing a mate could ever do to us. But he came back from that and was a good mate again. I know he still beats himself up about that."

"What's your point?" Hermione sighed, sipping at her beer.

"My point is," Harry exhaled, "We've always known Ron fucks up and makes mistakes. But he always makes it right. We always give him a shot to prove he's still there for us."

"Yeah, but… What if I'm tired of waiting for him to fuck up again?" Hermione replied.

Harry looked down at his beer, a conflicted expression on his face. The unanswered question hung heavily in the air.

"Blimey, its already 4am," Harry exclaimed, checking his watch, "How did the night go so fast?"

"Fleur's out late," Hermione commented, consulting her own watch. The blonde was out on her own bachelorette party.

There was a scuffling at the door before it burst open and two pretty blondes entered the apartment, arguing in French.

"Speak of the devil," Harry laughed, as Gabrielle and Fleur stumbled to take off their heels and put down their handbags.

"How was the night, love?" Hermione asked, watching with amusement as the drunk Frenchwoman turned her attention from Gabrielle to Harry and Hermione.

"Amaaaazing," Fleur slurred happily, "Bill and Sophia got kicked out of the last bar though."

"What for?" Harry laughed. Gabrielle was off rummaging drunkenly through the fridge in the kitchen now, occasionally knocking items off shelves and onto the floor.

"Zey were getting too handsy," Fleur replied, coming over to straddle Hermione's lap, "It was 'inappropriate,' according to the bartender."

Hermione laughed, amused at the incredibly drunk blonde in her lap.

"Says the woman straddling me in front of her sister and my best mate," Hermione replied. Fleur pouted.

"I'm just sitting! I'm not _doing_ anything!" Fleur retorted, before smiling slyly "Not yet anyway…"

"Fleur! Don't you dare!" Gabrielle called from the kitchen, "If I 'ave to be traumatised by you and 'Ermione _one more time—"_

"Hope you guys didn't get into too much trouble," Harry interjected, rubbing the back of his neck. He could tell Hermione was in for a handful with two drunk Delacours ready to argue at any moment.

"Fleur stole a bottle of expensive gin from be'ind a bar," Gabrielle tattled from the kitchen, grinning at Harry and Hermione, "Zen passed it around ze group to share."

"Fleur!" Hermione scolded the blonde in her lap, who didn't even look the slightest bit guilty.

"Yeah? Well, then Gabrielle used it to offer body shots off herself," Fleur retorted, sticking her tongue out at her sister, "She even managed to get the bartender to join in."

"Fleur!" Gabrielle gasped, "What 'appened to ' _what 'appens on ze bachelorette party stays on ze bachelorette party?!'"_

"You told about the gin!" Fleur countered, "Besides, I didn't even tell them about that couple you disappeared to the bathrooms with—"

"Fleur Isabelle! Do _NOT!_ " Gabrielle roared, "Or I'll tell zem about 'ow you vomited in Bill's new 'at!"

Harry and Hermione burst into laughter. Hermione cupped Fleur's face gently with her hand, turning her face from shooting glares at Gabrielle to look at her. Fleur's face softened as she looked at Hermione.

"It was an ugly hat anyway," Fleur defended gently. Hermione smirked.

"You are a handful, has anyone ever told you that?" Hermione grinned. Fleur leaned in and kissed Hermione. She attempted to deepen the kiss and feel Hermione up but Hermione pushed her back gently.

"We have company, remember?" Hermione reminded the blonde. Fleur pouted a little before frowning suddenly.

"I feel ill," Fleur groaned.

"Probably from the monstrous amount you had to drink, love," Hermione teased with a grin, "Come, I'll put you to bed."

"And I'll help Gabrielle with her cooking over there," Harry cut in, slight alarm in his voice as the younger blonde managed to set some uncooked pasta on fire.

Hermione stood up, hoisting the blonde into her arms. Fleur grinned weakly, wrapping her legs around Hermione's back as the brunette carried her to the bedroom. Hermione undressed the blonde and got her into some pyjamas, before fetching her a large glass of water to set on the bedside table.

"I feel siiiick, 'Ermione," Fleur groaned, burying her face into the pillow.

"You're just drunk, Fleur," Hermione comforted, "It will pass. Drink lots of water and get some sleep."

Fleur groaned and wriggled restlessly under the covers. Hermione giggled, getting up and putting the lights out.

"I'll come to bed soon, love," Hermione told her, reaching the doorway, "Just get some sleep."

"I love you so much, Hermione," Fleur said from the bed, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Love you too, Fleur," Hermione smiled, closing the door and heading back into the living room.


End file.
